Transcended Hybrid
by AnonymousNadez
Summary: One who shall be born from the conversion of two races shall be the savior of the Universe. But, he shall also be the nightmare that had plagued over the cosmos. However, not by choice. From a young age, Naruto, born from a Saiyan father and a Kryptonian mother, is taken by Frieza after narrowly evading Krypton's destruction due to his parent's interjection. Narutoxharem.
1. Frieza Recruitment Arc: 1

**Hello, to all I have my first fic right here and this one, before anything, is heavily inspired by Kronium345's Solaris the Solar God, so dicks out to him (or her). So, if you want to read a great fic that has a Vegeta-esk OC in Dragon Ball while being half Kryptonian and Saiyan, then go ahead and give it a read.**

**The pairing will be a harem and it will be large. How large? Well… I don't know. I don't know how many girls exactly will be in it, but I will keep an open as suggestions come in.**

**You may leave suggestions on who shall be in the harem, trust me I could use the help.**

**The arcs that I have planned, for now, are below. Please understand that things may change in the future and I won't be going into much detail about these arcs.**

**(Frieza Recruitment Arc- Soldier Arc- Evolution Arc- Frieza Force Rebellion Arc-)**

**I won't reveal more then what I've already confirmed and before you start, all these are original arcs to me, so don't bother doing research on them. So, it's pointless to plan into when Naruto is going to get introduced in the DC Universe. So, I'll withhold that information until I know for sure that it's correct. Plus, I'm still researching how strong each character is for DC, Marvel and such. Moreover, which versions of the characters I will be using for balancing reasons.**

**This will also be a multi-crossover and please, please don't come into this fic thinking that the Dragon Ball Universe, the D.C Universe, the Naruverse, hell, the entire Multiverse will be the same. Cause, it won't. I want to have full, complete control with creativity with this fic, so please keep that in mind**

**Ta-Ta~**

**»»—Story Start—««**

Into the far vast, near-infinite and unquantifiable stretch of the Multiverse, rested one Universe that had that had caught the Overseer of the 28th quadrant of Universes attention. Said person leaned on a throne that was pale white in color and was absolutely massive, being easily hundreds, if not thousands of feet tall. It had two horn-like protrusions resting on the far back stands of it and on it, rested a person or a figure that looked utterly majestic and terrifying. Not to mention, inhumane.

The figure was about six hundred feet tall, and it had a slight humanoid shape. Its skin, if it could be called that, was black and had what looked like millions of stars ranging all over his body. He had a mouth and eyes, in which were like stars themselves, bright yet dull at the same time. From his shoulders, came two curling, bull-horn like protrusions that curled upward and ended in perfectly symmetrical spikes, sharing the same color and design as the rest of his body. His head, or at least on top of it, was shaped perfectly and was bald and hairless and it just looked the exact as the rest of his body did; breathtaking, mesmerizing and unexplainable. Coming from his back, were four thinly shaped wings that held four eyes on each wing that had purple pupiless eyes, stacked on top of each other for each wing.

The room he was in, once again, if it could be called that, appeared to be a dimension of infinite nothingness, stretching for farther then the eye could see and was black in color, no other colors at all. Just pitch black, but yet, everything was viewable. As if there was some invisible light that illuminated the entire stretch of the entire dimension.

Just then, a figure appeared in front of the ethereal being in a bowing formation, his head pointed downward as a show of submission. He waited, not once moving.

The giant ethereal being who wore no emotions on his face, lightly lifted his hand and pointed upwards with two fingers. **"You may stand… Messenger."** The voice came out smooth, yet distorted, speaking like a cold heated professional noble from a powerful family.

Said messenger stood and held a blank white sheet of paper that was about a foot long and foot tall in his arms. "Your order has been exterminated your majesty, the race of the Saiyans are no more," the figure spoke in a loyal, submissive tone as he dared not to meet his lord's gaze.

The answer was not clear, and they sat in silence. However, after a minute long silence, the being spoke again, just as emotionless as he spoke his words moments before.

**"I see… How did the Hakaishin Beerus and his attendant Vados process the order?"** It was such a simple order, but it held more meaning than even the being knew at the time.

It took a second process his majesty's question, but as soon as he found the answer, he responded. "The Attendant Vados as you speak, took it surprisingly in an unsatisfactory manner. While Beerus the Hakaishin had no problem, she, Vados didn't openly express her dislike of the order, but I could tell such feelings were there."

**"I see, so Vados of the Seventh Universe of my quadrant still holds the familiarity of the Saiyans. Unfortunate, but understandable,"** the voice responded, his royal and smooth tone unchanging.

However, the messenger's white sheet glowed slightly, and he gasped. "My Lord, by reports, several Saiyans have been reported by other Minor Epitiritís' **(1)** of the Seventh Universe. I am awaiting your order to decide what shall be done, sire."

The answer came quickly as if the being was expecting it to be asked before. **"Leave them be. They are of no concern. We shouldn't waste time on such matters. The Saiyans that have departed from the planet won't make a difference."** He ordered, earning a slow nod from the subordinate.

"Forgive my insolence, your greatness. But are you sure that this is the best course of action?" He asked hesitantly, fearing the consequences of his question.

However, the being didn't appear to be irritated by the possible sense of insubordination. **"Do not fear. A couple of Saiyans do not stack up to billions. That is why."**

Getting a slow nod, the submissive messenger did a loose bow before he disappeared in a burst of bright blue light particles.

The ethereal, several hundred-foot figure stared onward, having not shown one ounce of remorse for ordering the death of billions of lives. However, it was necessary…

_**"For the greater good."**_

**»»—Line Break—««**

A male Saiyan raced through a dimly lit hallway as he breathed ragged breaths. He ran down the hall before he made a sharp turn and barged right through the door. The second he busted through the door, his form blurred inside, startling a very young looking woman.

She had silver colored hair that was tied in tightly braided, twin tails that draped down to her lower back. She was a little taller than the average woman, standing at around 5 foot 9 inches tall. She had a beautiful, angular face and high placed cheekbones that were pronounced, and it was easily one of her most definable traits. Her eyes were bright, breathtaking pupiless ruby red orbs that shined with knowledge and pride. For a figure, her figure was very voluptuous, and she had large G-cups that strained against the fabric of her outfit. She also had a flat, yet semi-muscular stomach and a curvy, firm bottom and long legs. She wore a skintight black bodysuit that strained against her breasts along with skintight black pants and black combat boots as well a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Hiru-kun! Why are in such a rush? You could've just opened the door," the woman stated in a calm, teasing tone with a slight smile gracing her lips. However, her eyes widened ever so slightly when she heard his response.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked rapidly, speaking in a smooth, yet panicked tone as stared at her, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Wait, you don't know where he is?" She asked, her tone getting a little sharper and accusatory.

Hiru shook his head slightly, "No! Do you think I would ask I knew?!" He exclaimed before he took a deep breath, composing himself. "Listen, I can't see him on my scouter, and I haven't seen him around."

"No, I haven't seen Naruto," she answered after a moment, earning a 'tch' from the Saiyan before he ran back out the way he came and around him, came a bright aura of Ki.

Seeing that action, the woman quickly followed him and saw him shooting off into the sky. She muttered something about 'Hot-headed Saiyans' before she took off into the air as well, following him. However, it was only due to her people's technology she was able to fly, which in her boots and in the soles of them, were boosters underneath them.

Hiru clenched his fists as he rapidly looked around, frantically trying to find Naruto. Just then, the ruby-eyed woman caught up and hovered next to him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked hoarsely.

He looked at with a frown on his face. "I'm looking for our son!" He snapped before his scouter picked up a power level, just low and erratic enough for the scouter to pick up. His head snapped to where he the scouter detected it before he growled. "There!" He blurted out before he flew at maximum speed, his aura blazing around him.

The woman narrowed her eyes before she followed suit and turned midair and kept pace with only a slight struggle.

As they flew, they came over a dense jungle and once again, the power fluctuated, and that allotted Hiru to pinpoint it to a 'T' as he slowed himself in the air and he warily maneuvered through the thick line trees. After traversing through the dense forest, he saw a small figure slowly and fluidly moving.

'_Naruto!'_ The two of them thought simultaneously before they slowed down. However, the woman grasped him by the shoulder pad of his armor and moved over to the side and hid behind a tree. She quickly capped his mouth from keeping him screaming.

"Shh~," she muttered lowly. "Let's watch," she smiled receiving a slow nod from Hiru as they both peaked out from the tree. They watched with interested eyes as a small, child-like figure moved around.

Said boy lightly panted as droplets of sweat rolled down his face. He moved slowly, yet his movements seemed practiced as he punched forward and threw a few kicks before he twirled around midair and swiped his hand out with his fist curled and his knuckles pointed outwards.

He then repeated the same combo, for multiples of times before halted midway through another and collapsed onto the ground.

Hiru immediately wanted to run over and get him, and make sure he was okay, but a glare caused him to halt in his preemptive action. "He's fine," her glare softening. "I think I understand what's going on in fact." She revealed, earning a frown from the man.

"And that would be?"

She merely smiled before she returned to look at her child. Hiru grumbled softly before he too yielded his attention over to his son.

The young boy gritted his teeth before he slowly stood up, albeit his legs were jittery, and his arms were quivering. "I can't stop," he gasped out, speaking in a raspy tone. "Not until… Not until I surpass father!" He gasped before he squatted down and started doing pushups with near flawless posture.

Hiru gaped from his spot near the tear, _'He's… training away from us because he wants to surpass me?'_ He thought with widened eyes. He then locked his gaze over to his smirking mate. "Nada, did you know about this?"

She slowly nodded, a triumphant smirk stretching onto her face. "I had my suspicions on why he began requesting for harder training and why he started coming home with cuts and bruises." She nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?!" He whispered harshly.

She scowled at him once more, but this time he didn't cower. "His just a child-,"

"Yes, a child. Do I need to remind you, that while you were his age, you had deaths of millions on your hands? And yet you're mad at him for training privately because wants to surpass you?" She scoffed. She loved the man, truly she did, but he did get on her nerves from time to time with his private worrying.

That silenced the Saiyan male down before he glared forward, watching his son as he stopped doing pushups and he held his hand and concentrated.

Naruto then created a small ball of Ki in his hand before started doing kata's once more, only that there was a Ki ball hovering in his hand instead of him just throwing punches and kicks. He still, however, had his opposite yet unused hand dangling to the side as he hovered in the air and performed all types of kicks.

He recapitulated as he repeated some of them, most of the kicks that he repeated, were ones that he liked using in combos. So, he enjoyed the quick, accurate attacks, instead of heavy, lumbering kicks that never were going to hit. After all, what was going to more damage, five or so quick and light kicks or a heavy, slow kick that wasn't going to hit the target anyway? After executing a few hundred kicks at high speed within only ten seconds, he finished it up with three quick, stabbing quicks before sent a helicopter-heel kick, which, just like all his other attacks, hit nothing but air.

He landed back on the ground as he took a deep breath before he fell on his ass. His chest swelled up and down at a semi-controlled pace as he took slow, yet large breaths. He slowly stood back up and nearly fell, but he caught himself with as he clenched his fists. "I… I can't stop… I won't be… I won't be able to beat Frieza if I stop!" He muttered fiercely, sounding way to mature and determined for any twelve-year-old old boy to sound.

Hiru's eyes widened, as did Nada's at what they heard what their son said. "He… He wants to beat Frieza?" He mumbled. "Of course, ever since we told him about my side of the family, he's been obsessed about Frieza…" he murmured as he hung his head.

'_So, that's what he wants…'_ Nada thought seriously before she stared at her son with pride evident in her eyes.

Naruto stood a little shorter than the average twelve-year-old, standing at 4 foot 5 inches tall. He had a very muscular figure for a boy his age. His eyes were the standard, pupiless coal-black orbs that all Saiyans seemed to have. He had a sharp look in his eyes, a fierce look on his face. He had spiky, shaggy black hair **(2)**. He had an angular face, with not much baby fat on his face, which was somewhat common for Saiyan children his age. He wore a skintight, white colored, sleeveless spandex training shirt and a pair of white spandex shorts that stopped right above his knees. For shoes, he wore a pair of black weighted boots.

He slowly aimed his hands up at the sky and shot four small blue colored balls, and they sailed through the air.

Hiru's eyes widened once more, _'Who taught him that… if what he's about to do what I think… who taught him… that sneaky minx!'_ He shot a look at his smugly smirking mate.

Two of the four balls maneuvered the through and separated from the other two before they shot right at Naruto. Said Saiyan slowly dodged the two Ki balls before they circled around and shot directly at his back.

The boy proceeded to dodge at the last moment before the previous two suddenly rejoined the same route as all four of the balls shot right at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he swerved around, his boots tracking through the ground. Then he leaped upwards, dodging a ball that tried hitting him from his feet. He then quickly floated over to a nearby tree before he started disappearing and reappearing from tree to tree, going in and out of Super Speed.

He continued doing so until he started feeling even more fatigued and due to that reason alone, his movements were getting slower and slower as time progressed and got sloppy from trying to force effort from his willpower, which gave the Ki balls room to engage Naruto fully before they hit, creating an explosion.

Wind blew from the center of the explosion as at least a dozen trees were vaporized, and some were destroyed from just being near the explosion.

The Saiyan father watched with worried eyes as he kicked down the instinct to save his son. Nada was in a similar state as she wanted to protect her son just as much as her mate, but they needed to see his limits; His full power without holding back.

Once the dust was disclosed, Naruto's form was visible, and he was in bad shape at best. The entire right side of his shirt was destroyed, and the whole leg of his shorts was vaporized, which laid freshly bleeding wounds.

Blood dripped onto the ground, forming a small puddle the size of the palm of someone's hand, forming a grotesque sound. He slumped forward but remained on his feet. He grasped his shoulder, which bled heavily as the blood escaped from his hand, drowning onto his skin. The same hand hung limply by his side as he limped forward. His child body lightly shook in pain as he breathed heavily. However, he remained conscious.

The amazing thing was, he took a step forward and punched forward, replicating a near-perfect punch with good form, despite being heavily injured while doing so. He kept punching, he kept attacking at imaginary opponents.

He continued before he felt his rage break through, the feeling overpowering pain had temporarily broke his pride. Feeling weak as his blood continuously did help with that either. Suddenly, he gave a yell, enveloping himself in a shroud of pulsating red aura.

"Frieza!" He screamed as he blindly threw his hands forward and his hands glowed a menacing scarlet red and the aura around him condensed down to his muscles. Slowly, small sparks of electricity discharged off his body.

Hiru and Nada both watched with unconcealed shock before Hiru's scouter started beeping loudly and numbers popped up. Seeing that his scouter was working, Nada looked over, "Hiru, what's the scouter say about his power level?" She questioned, curious and eager to know how strong her son was and how strong he got from his private training.

If the absolute shock and horror that was written on his face was anything to go by, then she could say that he had gotten strong... or had always been strong. "Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… Twelve…" he muttered as he kept counting.

"Hiru!" She nearly shouted, snapping him out of his shocked daze.

"Seventeen… Eighteen… Twenty-two thousand! Twenty-nine thousand… thirty-six thousand! A power level of thirty-six thousand!" He gasped, earning one from Nada as well.

"That… That can't be!" She muttered to herself before a bright red flash shun right through the clearing. She stared in shock as Naruto screamed before he shot out two, twin blasts of bright red energy.

The two blasts of energy collided with the trees and eviscerated anything in front of them before they sailed past, and blew up, a hundred or so yards away. The explosion of Ki that happened afterword created a shockwave of wind that nearly caused the trees uplift.

Hiru and Nada both stared forward, not knowing what do or what to say as they watched Ki explode in a brilliant display of burning scarlet colored energy. They stared at the dome of energy that rotated. Once the light died down, they were able to see Naruto panting heavily as his arms hung forward.

He breathed out ragged breaths before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He fell forward, completely unconscious. However, before he could hit the ground, a blur emerged right in front of him and caught him on his back.

Hiru smiled as stared away from his son and caught him with his back. Naruto's face laid face first on his father's shoulder, and his torso rested on his back. "He already has as much energy as me… and he's just twelve," Hiru mumbled as he stood up straight while grasping onto his son's ankles. He then looked over to his mate and nodded. "We'll go home, and I'll put him in the healing tank," he told her, and she nodded stiffly.

With that, Hiru hovered off the ground and began gliding softly through the air, just barely above the canopy of the forest. Nada arose suit, not one to be left behind.

They flew in silence, none of them uttering a word as the two just enjoyed the silence. After operating for nearly five or so minutes, they reached their destination and touched down onto the ground, right in front of their house.

Hiru lightly opened the door what still shouldering his son. He continued in before he led himself through a separate room. The second he stepped inside, the lights immediately flipped on as he walked inside. He then walked over to an empty machine that looked like a highly advanced piece of technology.

It was large, easily being eight or so feet tall and it was as wide as it wall tall. It had a large, circular glass case with a large, thick pipe on top of the glass. He then placed his on it before he started rapidly touching buttons on a pad. It gleamed the second he moved his hand back, and the tank opened up, and he stepped forward.

Crouching down slightly, he slid his son off his back and placed the breathing respirator on his face before he put a few suction cups on his head which were connected with a few insulated wires.

He climbed back before he thumbed a button and the glass mechanically moved downward and locked. It made a sound of rustling wind before it beeped. Then, dull green fluid started rapidly filling the machine, and it filled within seconds. The boy started wafting along with the mask on his face as he slept soundly.

Hiru sighed before he looked longley for a few minutes then he turned around. He saw Nada inclining against the door with semi concerned look on her face. "How's the little tyke?"

He sighed once more before he responded. "He'll be fine, within a few hours. Mild incisions along his hands and arms. While second degree burns along his chest and the side of his stomach." He told her. "Due to his Saiyan biology, he'll recuperate rather quickly. The thing that's going to take the longest to heal will be his critical Ki depletion. However, even then, I don't see that lasting more than two or so hours while in the tank."

Nada nodded and grinned some. "That's good," she seemed relieved, but it sounded relaxed and soft. "So, Mr. Monkey, how big of a Zenkai will the little one get?"

Hiru pursed his lips and frowned a slight bit, "Hard to tell really. Zenkai's a situational and due to their own biology," he informed, earning a small nod. He had to admit; his pride was a little wounded that his own twelve-year-old son had briefly transcended him in raw power. However, there was also a piece of him that couldn't be more gratified.

"What power level was he born with anyway?" She questioned, having have forgotten. Hiru frowned.

"A power level of three-thousand, the same power level that most Elite Saiyan Warriors have when they're in their mid-thirties. If we were on planet Vegeta, he would have gotten either executed for having such a power level or sent away in fear. Even King Vegeta was only born with a power level of 900." He explained, earning a thoughtful nod from her.

She nodded slowly, "Do you think that is due to his hybrid nature?"

Hiru nodded instantly, "Yes, most definitely," he agreed. "Don't get me wrong, if he was a full-blooded Saiyan, hypothetically speaking, of course, I could safely assume that he would be born with a power level of around 1,000 or so." He spoke. "He's an extraordinary kid. He has the nature and pride of a Saiyan warrior, your brutality along with the snarky remarks, and my intelligence." He said, sounding amazed, even though that he knew all of this for years.

"Your just jealous that a twelve-year-old is stronger then you are," she teased, earning a sigh from the Saiyan.

"And there it is…"

However, her smirking face abruptly morphed and into a frown which caught the man's attention. "What? Something wrong?"

"Yes…" she looked mildly concerned as she stared at the floating form of her son… her pride and joy. "I'm worried that his hatred and thirst for revenge against Frieza will lead him down a sinister path." She explained, earning a frown from him is as well.

He nodded slowly and shifted his gaze somewhat. "Yes, I've had the same concerns as of recently. While I am pleased that he wants to avenge our race, I am however worried that he will become obsessed," he stated.

She stepped forth slightly with a surprisingly graceful manner. "My concerns exactly," she confirmed. "That's why I want to train him as much as possible. To get him as strong as possible," she told him, causing him to avoid her stare, obviously in thought. "He is going to challenge Frieza, no matter how much I want to keep him here, have him live a peaceful life, get a wife and so and so forth. I am no fool, however. No matter how much I can hope and dream, we both know that will not be the case."

Hiru gnarled slightly, "Che." He grunted. "I agree, truly I do. I just don't want him to turn out like the King," he spat out the word 'King' like it poison.

Her frown lessened as she strolled over to him and laid a comforting hand on his padded shoulder. "This is about Paragus' young boy, isn't it?"

His growl got even deeper, but it halted when she lightly gripped his shoulder, urging him to look at her in the eyes and his angered coal orbs softened almost immediately at seeing his mate's caring gaze. "That arrogant son of a bitch shipped a one-year-old boy on a dangerous planet just to die. They exiled a boy that hadn't even uttered a single word in his life!" He exclaimed. "Just because he showed higher potential than his dear Prince's own." He spat, his expression contorting to one of anger and frustration. His furry brown tail twitched behind, reacting to his anger and it pulled around and swished through the air erratically and randomly.

His shoulders sank and eased from their tension. "I just don't get it, didn't he hate Frieza more than anything else like all of us? If so, why was he so fearful of Broly. He could have been our saving grace within a years' time. I just don't get it. Was he so arrogant that he believed that could have faced Frieza alone?" He questioned.

"I don't think it was that Hiru," Nada spoke up, earning his attention with a raised eyebrow. "I may not have known King Vegeta, or any other Saiyans other than you or Naruto. However, he sounded like a very conceited man. But, also very paranoid. I can only assume that he considered that Broly proved more of a threat then Frieza."

Hiru's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded. "Of course… that must be it! He must've feared Broly's potential in the short term equation then the impending threat of Frieza potentially destroying Planet Vegeta within a couple of hundred years!"

Nada nodded, glad that he saw it the way she did. "Exactly," she smiled.

"Damn bastards. The both of them. They're both the same."

Nada stared at with expertly concealed worry, and his anger upset her. She was so used to him being a calm, caring saiyan — someone who threw his immense potential away just because he didn't want to hurt. Moreover, so, he applied himself to a different area and became a doctor. The same one who invented the healing chambers for Saiyans to use **(3)**, and through that, he gained the attention of Frieza, who 'requested' the blueprints on how to make it. In which, Hiru had no other choice but to comply. But later he found out in years of time, that his technology was only being used by people who purged planets and he was the distributor.

In a sense, after years, he had been plagued with a deep regret from actually making it. Saying the number of lives he saved, couldn't even begin to count for how many he helped take away. And, so, he retired.

It was only due to how much good he had done for the Saiyan Empire, that he was able to. However, anyone else, wouldn't have been able to.

"Hey," she stated, getting his attention with a small smile. "Why don't we go into the living room, and discuss our young boy's training?"

Hiru nodded and smiled as well, forcing the anger down and refusing to throw his problems on her. While he had nowhere near the same amount of pride and arrogance as a normal Saiyan, he still had some. Also, he refused to rely on someone else just to make himself feel better.

With that, they walked out of the room, leaving Naruto hovering in the tank, asleep while the tank healed all his wounds and restored his energy. However, before he could entirely leave the room, he gave one last look at his son before he smiled.

'_Become strong… as I fear destruction is upon us… Naruto,'_ he thought before he joined his mate in the living room where they talked.

**»»—4 Days later—««**

**Above Krypton**

A low hum of acknowledgment echoed through an empty room. _'Interesting… Interesting indeed,'_ the being thought before he grinned. "Well, I suppose it's time…" he muttered before he floated upward, and the ceiling retracted mechanically.

Once his body moved through, the short creature grinned viciously as two other figures floated behind him.

The one on the far right was a tall, pudgy alien with pink skin. He had spikes protruding from the top of his head and his arms. He had large arms and fat fingers along with shorter legs, and he wore some combat armor that had a blue chest piece and orange shoulder pads, he also wore a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear.

On the far left, was a tall green-skinned alien that looked human. He had long green hair that was braided, and he wore the same battle armor as his partner. On his ears, dangled some blue gem earrings and on his back, rested a purple cape. He had a muscular appearance, but his muscles were firmly packed and the small smirk clinging to his lips.

"Shall we, Frieza-sama?" The green skinned one spoke with an eloquent sounding voice as he floated beside his leader.

The now named Frieza smiled and looked at his right-hand man. "I would say so, Zarbon." He chuckled before floated forward, his two right and left-hand men following behind.

Just as floated forward, he stared down at the planet below with a scrutinizing gaze. He stared downward at the beauty before he smirked coldly. He slowly raised his hand and pointed his finger up into the air.

Slowly, a small orange light started flickering before it solidified utterly, and it grew massively in size.

**»»—Line Break—««**

**With Naruto, Nada, and Hiru**

The Saiyan child stared upwards with widened eyes. He started shaking lightly as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face. Hiru, however, stared upward with an angered and disbelieving look. His gaze clasped to Nada and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Nada! Please, take Naruto away. We have to get him off the planet! Take him to the pod I came here in!" Hiru nearly yelled, startling her.

She looked at with a slightly pleading expression. Only, revealing her emotions a small amount, which was amazing since she heard what he asked of her. "Do you have any idea… what you're saying?!" She yelled as he stomped over to him.

Looking back fearlessly, "Yes, I do! I believe that Naruto is made for bigger things, not dying on a planet with his parents by the same tyrant who wiped out our race!"

Nada looked down before she nodded. "Fine… we may never see him again, but at least we'll know he's lived on," she agreed with a grim smile. Hiru smiled before grasped her shoulder.

"Come, we both knew this would be happening… just not by Frieza," he smiled before he fixated his gaze on the burning yellow sun of energy that was still being held overhead in the atmosphere.

Naruto, however, felt someone grasp onto him and he snapped out of fear and saw his mother standing there gripping onto his shoulder. She had tears running down her eyes, and Hiru stepped forward.

"I'll hold him off for as long as I can. I can defiantly get you fifty seconds at least. It takes ten to power up the pod. Don't worry about coordinates, and I've already taken care of that." He told her. "Now, take him back inside!"

Having listened enough, Nada tried pulling him inside, but Naruto struggled as he looked at his father in the eyes. "You expect me to run! While you run off and die against that monster?!" He shouted, outraged and hurt.

Hiru growled, feeling his temper rise, but Naruto continued. "You always told me that Saiyans were great warriors and that you and I were the last Saiyans alive!" He continued, furious tears running down his cheeks.

Nada overheard in shock, but Naruto advanced further, showing his pride and worry for his worry for his parents. "You always told me how we were the most prideful beings in the Universe! Amongst the strongest warriors in the Universe as well! So, how can you expect me to run from a battle when I am a Saiyan Warrior myself?!"

Hiru growled before he finally snapped. "Listen Naruto. I don't have time!" He yelled, causing Naruto to take a careless step back as his father had never raised his voice to him. "We may be prideful, but where did that get us? Near extinction! Face it, our race, our previous race is done!" He bellowed, softer before he kneed down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders and stared him right in the eyes. "But you can make a new race. A race far stronger than both the Kryptonians and the Saiyans combined. I know you were born for something special. You're fated for greater things than dying next to your parents," he continued before he inched forward.

"I never once hugged you, have I? At least, while you were awake… have I?" Hiru questioned in guilt. "I continuously thought by avoiding sentimental feelings with you, that it would make you into a tougher man. And now, I believe that I was right," he laughed hugging his son for the last time in a while. "Because, even though you are a mere child, you are still twice the man I could ever hope to be. Don't forget that and no matter what you do, or what choose to do to in life… your mother and I will always be proud of you!" He finished before stared into his son's eyes with tears running his face.

Naruto was just about to speak before he felt his neck being hit and he didn't even know what happened before his entire world we black as he fell forward.

Hiru lowered his hand and caught Naruto before he could entirely fall onto the ground. He turned around and handed Naruto over Nada who carefully inspected his body.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way… I am." She grinned although before she went up and gave him the most passionate kiss, she could manage, taking him by surprise before he returned it full force.

"Aye, at least we'll die heroes and have trained and have birthed the strongest being in all the Universe," she murmured as they separated, gaining proud smirk from Hiru.

His face morphed suddenly before he nodded. "Go, now…" he commanded softly, getting a nod from Nada.

"Of course and… I love you Hiru."

Hiru smirked in reply, "And I love you too, ya old bat."

If he wasn't already ready to die, he was sure he would have been killed from the glare she gave him before she ran inside the house.

He stared lovingly at the closed door before he smirked. He then looked upwards before a fiery white aura flashed around him and he shot upwards into the sky, creating a loud sonic boom as he did so.

**»»—Line Break—««**

**Above Krypton**

Frieza quirked an eyebrow as he saw a bright white aura appear in front of him before his eyes widened in slight surprise. _'A… Saiyan?'_

Hiru stared across at the creature that holding a practical sun on top his finger before he smirked.

Frieza was a short, pink skinned alien that had a humanoid shape. He had black, sharp horns that were coming out right above his ears, malevolent red eyes, and weird shaped head that held a purple dome resting on it. He also wore regular battle armor that had shoulder pads and purple chest plates.

"Oh ho!" He chuckled. "I never thought I would see another Saiyan… besides little Vegeta, his bodyguard Nappa and Raditz. But… you are an entirely different story!"

Hiru remained calm as he just grinned. He decided to keep talking as long as possible. "Yeah, well, I must confess, that we are a lot tougher to put down then you gave us credit for."

Frieza didn't seem to take offense to that, in fact, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. So true."

"But, let's say we rectify that? Shall we?" Frieza grinned before he waved his free hand. "Zarbon, if you would."

Floating forward appropriately, the green-skinned alien smirked imperiously. "Of course, Frieza-sama. I'm always up to kill some monkeys," he chuckled before he flexed his power, causing a bright blue aura to come up around him.

Hiru watched before he smirked. His scouter beeped and showed the opposing power level. "Well, Zarbon. I can't say this won't be fun…" he started before a savage grin stretched across his lips. "Because it will!" He laughed before he lunged forward and slugged the proud man back before he kneed him straight in the stomach.

Hiru's grin got even more significant as he dodged a slow, well at least for him, punch before he kicked Zarbon straight in the mouth, sending him upwards before he hammered downwards by a haymaker.

He laughed, feeling his bloodlust rise before he spiked his own power level, encasing himself in a bright blue aura.

Frieza, from his spot, watched with a bit of interest as his scouter beeped. _'Oh? A battle power of 28,000. Impressive for a monkey,'_ he thought as he watched his right-hand man get clobbered without one hint of regret in his red eyes.

Dadoria, the fat pink alien blinked in surprise before he gritted his teeth. "A Saiyan… a filthy Saiyan is tossing around Zarbon as if he Wednesday's garbage!"

Seeing Zarbon getting tossed back with his head snapped back, he aimed his hand downward. "Goodbye, trash!" He muttered before his hand glowed before a bright blue ball of energy shot forward from his hand and collided into Zarbon's form before he exploded in a bright blue explosion of Ki.

Frieza watched, not in the least bit surprised that Zarbon died quickly and easily. He was up against a stronger opponent. A Saiyan none the less. No matter how much hated those creatures, he knew they weren't to be underestimated.

However, Frieza's attention was brought over when he saw a bright flash white light and his head snapped to the left. His eyes widened when he saw a modified Saiyan Pod leaving the planet's atmosphere. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his free hand and pointed a finger at the moving ship, and it glowed a menacing purple.

Hiru's gaze snapped over to the right and saw Frieza charging up an attack, and without a second thought, he disappeared from view.

Without a moment's hesitation, Frieza shot a beam from his finger, and it raced across the sky but before it could collide, Hiru reappeared in front of it and took the blast head on, and it exploded.

Unfortunately, to all of them, they didn't notice that the ship was damaged, and it a glowed a bright white before it disappeared in a fury of golden yellow sparks.

Once the smoke cleared, Frieza was able to see a heavily bleeding Hiru, but still living and he grinned even broader. '_I'll miss you little Naruto. Grow up, be great. Be the strongest in the Universe, free it from Frieza, get yourself a girl and above all else…'_ he thought. _'Grow up and have fun.'_ He thought before he saw Frieza grinning sadistically.

He knew what was coming and he just closed his eyes and smiled contently, all evidence of bloodlust was gone and was replaced with peace and silent smugness. _'Sorry I couldn't die by your side, Nada. However, it would seem that the Universe had bigger plans for me. But I can't say that this entirely unpleasant; I got to save my son's life and do at least two good deeds before my death. The first was taking part in my little man's birth and the second was saving his life at least once. So, at least I tried repenting for all the bad things I've done… all the lives I've taken and now I have to trust my own son to fix my mistakes. It sucks, it really does, but he will right my wrongs…'_ he continued as saw Frieza move his wrist downward.

Sending the oncoming sphere of Ki while it closed it on him. He felt it beginning to burn his skin, and it burned off his amour and steadily, it felt it starting to kill him. _'And from Hell, I'll be cheering him on all the more. And when the day I finally see you and your family in Hell Frieza… that's when I'll truly celebrate.'_ He grinned before he breathed his last breath with a smile on his face.

The sphere of Ki gorged him whole as it neared the planet. Just as it neared, columns of lava pooled upward, and the ground started shattering everywhere. Moreover, the second the massive sun of energy collided with the planet, it blew up in a breathtaking show of colors while Frieza watched with a sadistic smile on his face.

Once the planet blew up, Frieza stood still for a few seconds in silence before Dodoria's voice broke through his ears.

"Lord Frieza, what are we going to do about the pod that left? It's no doubt another Saiyan as it was a Saiyan Pod," Dadoria questioned seriously.

Frieza's answer was immediate, and he spoke in a regal tone, his words coming out with tangible charisma and arrogance.

_**"Leave them be. They are of no concern. We shouldn't waste time on such matters. The Saiyan that has departed from the planet won't make a difference."**_

**»»—END—««**

**Before anything, I want to say that this fic, is inspired by the fic, Solaris, the Solar God by Kronium345. So, big thanks goes out to him.**

**You may be wondering, why Naruto? Well, he's one of my favorite characters in all of Manga/Anime, so I thought I would try to do a crossover between Naruto (The Verse), Dragon Ball, Justice League and others.**

**(1): Epitiritís is Greek for Overseer.**

**(2): I'm not too good at explained how hair looks, so look up Master Ultra Instinct Goku and the way Goku's hair is, is the way Naruto's current hair style is modeled after. Just in black, however.**

**(3): In my story, Hiru, Naruto's Saiyan father was the one to invent the healing tanks. Don't like it? Bite me.**


	2. Frieza Recruitment Arc: 2

**(Frieza Recruitment Arc- Soldier Arc- Evolution Arc- Frieza Force Rebellion Arc-)**

**Greetings, today I have the new installment of Transcended Hybrid, I hope you all enjoy. I don't have much to say, except thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed my story.**

**Ta-Ta~**

**»»—Story Start—««**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open before they snapped apart and stared around. On instinct, he reached up and grasped something on his face and roughly yanked it off.

He looked forward as his mouth flooded up with fluid and he raised a hand without a second thought, a red Ki ball shot clean from his hand, blowing up what was in front of him and eviscerating an alien that so happened to try and calm him down without him noticing. The boy walked through the rubble as the water emptied from the giant hole in the machine, his face contorting into one of a perplexed frown. He looked at the burnt and dead body in front of him and looked back at the hand that did it.

He stared at his right hand and gripped it and unclasped it, trying to ease the shakiness that he felt. _'That was a lot easier than I thought it would be… maybe it was because of mother's training.'_ He thought. He then glanced up when his heightened senses overheard at least a dozen or so sets of rushing footsteps rushing towards him.

He narrowed his eyes forward before someone caught his eye the second one of the aliens came into the room. _'They're wearing Frieza's armor! If that's true, then I'm not on Krypton anymore, and I'm on Frieza's ship!'_ He thought with widened eyes before gritted his teeth, feeling rage rise within him. '_Then that means Frieza's killed dad and mom!'_ He thought. _'Then that also means he's destroyed Krypton as well!'_

Just then, an impulsive voice cut through his ears as he snapped back to reality. Thirty or so feet in front of him was a five foot tall purple-skinned alien with green blotches running along his skin. Around his arm, was a weird looking device that had a barrel that glowed menacingly.

"Stop! Do not move, by the command of Lord Emperor Frieza-sama!" He yelled as he readied his weapon, as did every single man behind him.

Naruto hardly spared them a glance, "You said by command of Frieza? Correct?" He challenged, his face not betraying more emotion than his eyes that were narrowed in anger.

"That's correct, and by his order, you are to surrender and come peacefully!" The same alien shouted.

He gazed at the alien for a few long seconds before he gradually nodded, not seeing what he could gain from arguing any further. Especially if he was on Frieza's ship or planet.

By that sign, six guards gradually, yet anxiously went up to him and went around him and cupped his hands with cuffs that had blue energy running through them. Privately, Naruto's gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his power being restricted.

With that, one grabbed onto his collar and roughly pushed him forward. "Hey watch it!" Naruto shouted before he was hastily blasted in the back by a red energy laser. In his regular state, it wouldn't have even tickled him. But now, where his power level was that of a human's, it was able to hurt and burn, causing his skin to singe an angry red as it burned a small part of his back.

That pain wasn't that intense, but it was there and just feeling powerless hurt his pride more than any wound would at the time. But he was smart and kept his mouth shut. His father trained him to be observant and manipulative. He was in a life and death situation where the circumstance could quickly turn out to be out of his judgment and power. He had to learn where he was first, once he did, he had to learn why Frieza took him and what he was even doing alive.

After that, he could butt some heads. But he had to be sure of some things before he could let that happen.

Snapping out of his preemptive thoughts and plans, he stared onward at a large, retractive metal door.

The leader moved up once more. "Frieza-sama, it is I, Appzu and I have the simian prisoner, and I request entry," he spoke professionally with a small trace of fear lining his tone.

"You want to suck his dick too?" Naruto snarked before he was promptly in the back in the head by something he barely felt. But it did feel like he was hit with something of metal origins.

Not even a moment later, a calm, cool, collected voice responded back, "Yes, yes. You may enter." He sounded out.

A moment later, the same leader placed his hand on the door, and the sizeable wall-like door retreated back and opened. He then led the escort team through.

"Frieza-sama, would you like us to leave the prisoner here and leave or-," he was able to finish as a ray of Ki passed through his head, and fell onto the floor in a dead faint. Completely unresponsive and dead.

Naruto observed with slightly parted eyes. Killing for no reason? That wasn't exactly new to Naruto but seeing it and hearing about it was two different things. He now knew that much. Gulping down his anxiety and his face set in an apathetic glare that his mother had taught him a few days back. While he had been training to regulate his emotions, he was still nowhere near his mother's ability to do so.

Mainly since he was so in tune to one single emotion that he could never hold back.

Anger.

Primal anger.

It came so easy, and he loved when he actually did get angry, his power increased drastically when he did. However, the main reason why his mother was training him to control his emotions, was because if he got angry enough, his power would rise too high and he would lose control. His parents, and by extension him, learned that the hard way when he was nine-years of age. He nearly had destroyed Krypton by releasing a blast aimed downward onto the ground. Luckily, his father was able to subdue him before he could launch it.

Naruto stared ahead while facing the man, the monster that single-handedly killed off his entire two races. One two years before he was born and the other one that felt like moments ago. While he couldn't see him, he could make out the chair that hovering in the center of the room and he could also see the snake-like, sharp harpooned tip tail that coiled around on the ground every so often.

His eyebrows jerked at the mere stench of him, and he already felt his anger rise, but he held it down, ignoring the feeling of rage and hate and focused on what was truly important.

"Leave us be, Zarbon… Dadoria. I would like to have a private talk with our newcomer." He spoke, his tone laced with an arrogance that was undismissable.

Following his order, the two both led themselves out of the room. However, before they could leave, they could hear Frieza speak as well. "You lot as well," he ordered, his tone frigid as the rest of the escort team scrambled out, nearly shitting themselves as they ran. Naruto let out a snort from their cowardice but said nothing.

Naruto looked ahead, his eyes narrowed and focused. "So, what is your name, Saiyan?" Naruto closed his eyes further before he swallowed his anger with some trouble.

"It's Naruto," he told her shortly, getting a hum of acknowledgment from the tyrant.

"I see, I see." He muttered. "So, where are your parents?" He questioned, his tone not betraying a single emotion. "As, with a battle power as high as yours and at your age, I highly doubt you were sent away as a baby."

Nodding slightly, he played his cards carefully. "My parents had escaped Planet Vegeta before its explosion. They landed on a remote planet that had life on it and had me two years later," he explained, not lying, but not telling the truth either.

"You see, young Naruto." He started, and a small shiver went down his spine as he felt a wave of fear wash over him which was combined with anger. "I hate when people lie to me." He said before he smirked. "Planet Vegeta was destroyed sixteen years ago. You are twelve years old if I had to guess and you said you were born two years after its destruction. Which, leaves two years unaccounted for." He explained, causing Naruto's eyes to widen before they settled down.

_'What?! Planet Vegeta was destroyed fourteen years ago! Not sixteen!'_ He thought before he steeled his emotions. "My apologies for trying to fool you… Lord Frieza," he spoke, holding back a grimace of disgust as he spoke that singular word.

"Ah, it's quite alright lad. In fact, it was to be expected. But I know you're wondering, 'Why am I here?' Correct?" Frieza challenged in a knowing tone.

Naruto bowed shortly.

"You see, young Naruto, I found you in a damaged ship, a damaged Saiyan pod to be exact, and you had been in critical condition and were nearly dead from being in the vacuum of space. One of your lungs had collapsed, and most of your tissue on your arm had been ripped off down to the bone," he revealed, getting a shocked look from the boy.

"But I'm assuming that you didn't save me out of the goodness of your heart?" Naruto inquired, already apprehending his situation. He had a feeling what Frieza was about to pull, but he didn't know for sure. So, he had to play it safe.

His question earned a dicey smile from the ruler before he nodded somewhat. "Indeed, in exchange for me saving your life, I want you to serve me and my army. With your astounding battle power and your young age, you are sure to have magnificent potential. With my help, you can learn how to control your power, and you will become one of my top soldiers. You'll be treated like royalty, you'll have anything you could ever dream of." He continued, earning a raised eyebrow from the twelve-year-old.

"And if I don't accept?" He made sure his question didn't sound anxious. Merely careful.

A low chortle reverberated through the room, "I will be sure that the vacuum of space finishes its job," he clarified, getting an internal sneer from the boy.

"Fine," he spat. "I'll work for you," he said, privately though, he was burning with anger.

"Delightful!" Frieza exclaimed with a cheery smile. "Now, I'll have Zarbon get you some armor that is too you're liking." He told him. On cue, the doors opened, and Zarbon came sauntering in with his smirk still in place.

"Let's go, Saiyan." Zarbon commanded, no venom in his tone. Only smugness and arrogance.

"Tch," Naruto snorted before he turned around. He followed Zarbon out not sparing Frieza one last glance. However, he suspended in his tracks once heard the tyrant speak.

He heard Frieza hum before he spoke. "I can't wait for us to get properly acquainted, Naruto-kun."

The boy felt shiver leave his spine, _'Pedo,'_ he shivered at hearing the suffix that was added to his name before he followed Zarbon.

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto entered a large room, following Zarbon. He looked around, impressed. "This room is a pocket dimension that holds our storage for everyone to use. It's not endless, but it _is _around ten times larger than this ship, which is larger than a small moon." He told Naruto.

"Go ahead and pick out what you want. I'll have copies with whatever you chose within a days' time," Zarbon explained before he swung around and escorted himself away.

Naruto stepped onward, looking at all the universally sized armor that expanded and decreased in size. He skimmed through his selection. He first was tempted by an all-black selection of amour, but he shrugged it off as it was too bland for his liking. He then was tempted to take one that had a fair share of white and gold, but shrugged it as well, saying while it was cool, but it didn't tickle his fancy too much, at least not know.

However, one selection of armor did catch his attention. He swiftly slid it on with ease, already knowing how to put on Saiyan armor as he had worn Saiyan armor a bunch of times before, his father made sure of that. So, it wasn't really new to him.

After finishing, Naruto stood in front of a full body mirror that was nearby and nodded in delight. His outfit consisted of a black skintight undershirt as well a very short black skintight pair of underwear. Over that, was a one piece of Saiyan armor. It had four pieces of loose hanging purple oval shaped armor slivers that draped around his hip and over his crotch. His armor had shoulder pads, gauntlets around his wrists and slightly large boots that were purple in color. His chest piece was bright, metallic green, but when he was in a dark environment, it appeared dark purple. **(1)**, Around his waist, was his fury tail that hung tightly.

He walked outside and saw Zarbon leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. But, when he heard Naruto open the door, he opened them and nodded. "Finally," he sighed, getting a minor twitch from Naruto.

"Let's go, I'll get you to your living quarters," he told him, not meeting his gaze as he went on ahead, not even advising the boy to follow.

Naruto was a little angry at his rude behavior, but he shrugged it off, deciding that he had worse things happening around him at the moment.

After leading him down the hall for a few minutes in quietness, Zarbon made an erupt turn and laid his hand on a door, and it opened mechanically. It slid open, and Zarbon moved out of the way. "There's your room, there's a clock on the wall. Be ready by Six A.M. Lord Frieza has commanded to have your abilities tested." He told Naruto before he walked away.

Naruto's gaze followed his retreating form with a small glare before went inside his room and slowly sat down on the bed. His shoulders drooped slightly as he felt the tension leave him.

Slowly, tears started running down his cheeks. His arms shook slightly as the tears dribbled down his chin and onto his limp hands. Abruptly, he balled them up into fists, and they started trembling.

'_Why?!'_ He thought as he trembled. _'You get to die heroes, and I have to serve under the same person who single-handedly destroyed and killed off our entire races! You two get be in peace and now… and… and now?!'_ He thought angerly as tears of frustration fell off his chin.

_**"But you can make a new race. A race far stronger than both the Kryptonians and the Saiyans combined."**_

_**"I always thought by avoiding sentimental feelings with you, would make you into a tougher man. And now, I believe that I was right,"**_

_**"Because, even though you are a mere child, you are still twice the man I could ever hope to be. Don't forget that and no matter what you do, or what choose to do to in life. Your mother and I will always be proud of you!"**_

Just thinking about his words, caused him to tremble. Whether that would be out of rage, regret, pain or if it was all of them rolled into one. _'Father… mother… if you truly meant what you said… then can you truly accept what I'll be forced to become?'_ He thought, knowing what he was already becoming.

He'd killed someone, someone who wasn't even a threat to him, just because his instincts told him so. Just because he was defenseless. The mere idea of it, had him gritting his teeth.

This was all wrong! No one ever taught him to be like that. His mother, Nada knew that there would be a time where he had to kill, and she told him it was alright if it was in battle and if he never enjoyed it. That was the abridged version of an over hundred-word speech that she told him.

"Roughh," he snarled before he slammed his fist into the wall, forming a large hole in which his fist was lodged into. He roughly ripped out his fist and let his hand fall against his face. _'I feel… so lost and unsure. All I've ever known was the stuff that you two have taught me.'_ He thought grimly and confusedly.

He stood up and paced throughout with his palms resting on his head. He paused abruptly before he took a long breath. '_I can't worry about this now… I can think about this shit later. I need some sleep, I'm exhausted.'_ He thought, snapping out of his funk as he stripped himself of his armor.

He stepped over to the drawer and picked out what looked like pajama shorts before he slipped into bed. He shut his eyes without covering up and fell asleep soon after.

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard a knock ring off his door, and his body lifted upward, all traces of sleep gone as he narrowed his eyes. However, he halted when he heard Zarbon's voice emanating from the other end of the door.

"Let's go, boy! You have fifteen minutes until you're supposed to be there!" He yelled loudly, capturing Naruto's attention.

The boy gently slid off the bed and landed on his toes, "Yeah, yeah, calm your tits pretty boy," the Saiyan snapped with a twitching eyebrow.

From the other side of the door, Zarbon's eyebrow jerked before he scoffed and sank against the wall. He really did not know why his master was interested in a Saiyan like him. He couldn't have been that powerful, but he'd see when the boy's strength would be assessed. Then he'd give his judgment. Till then, he'd at least try to be neutral.

Key word: Tried.

A few moments later, the door slid open and revealed Naruto stepping out with his armor on, and he pushed on some skintight, fingerless black gloves as he walked while he had his gauntlets tucked underneath his armpits. He looked up after slipping it on, "You ready?" Zarbon questioned gruffly.

Naruto's answer came in the form of a stiff nod, and Zarbon nodded back and started walking away with Naruto in tow.

They walked in silence as they made their way through multiple doorways and hallways, and by then, Naruto had fully put his gauntlets on and was just walking beside bodyguard.

They entered a large quadrangular shaped room that was filled with other aliens. However, there was what looked like a circular coliseum-esk field in the center of the room that only had Frieza occupying the space while having his hands clenched behind his back.

Naruto strolled through the masses of people with a small glare on his face. However, one alien purposely bumped into him but missed Zarbon completely, and Naruto immediately turned to glare at the one who bumped into him.

Once he turned, he saw a giant, bulky, purple-skinned alien with a human-shaped, bald head. He wore the usual Frieza Force armor. He also had blue eyes and black painted nails along with large hands and feet.

"Watch who your bumping into, Saiyan." The alien growled, trying to get a rise out of the boy. Naruto just raised his eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Typical weaklings," the boy scoffed and walked away, leaving him to his lonesome while his friends all laughed at the guy from being showed up by a 'little monkey.'

As he walked, his expression morphed into a slate of political coldness and he steeled his emotions. Once they got near the center, Zarbon pulled him to the side.

"Get inside, I will keep watch of the perimeter as per his majesty's order," Zarbon ordered, getting a firm nod from the boy as he effortlessly vaulted over the four-foot tall gate and softly landed on the ground.

He stood straight, completely composed as he looked across over to the other side of the wall before he gradually turned his attention to Frieza as he sat in his hover car. Turning, Naruto made his way over with his arms folded.

"How are we going to do this evaluation?" He questioned in a cold tone, drawing a smirk from the emperor.

All the encompassing soldiers filed into their seats, most watching as they were curious who was getting evaluated. Even the more level headed, and smarter members wondered how strong he was.

He looked around before he nodded, "An unnatural see-through, intangible barrier surrounding a rebuildable chamber. Most likely controlled by a third-party." He transcribed, receiving a concise look of surprise from Frieza. "Not bad. This has to be level-nine technology **(2)**. Not including what you had others do to possibly modify it," he proceeded, earning Frieza's attention.

"I see you know of technology a fair amount," Frieza noted in return.

He glanced at him and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before he nodded slightly. "My mother taught me somethings," he told him vaguely in a dull tone.

"I see," he murmured before he smiled. "Well, no matter what, that is an impressive set of knowledge set to have. You have my applause." He nodded and clapped mockingly as he spoke with a condescending tone. "But, enough about that. I think it's time we begin."

Naruto did nothing, he just stared forward. Yet, if Frieza was offended by it, he did an excellent job at hiding it.

"Bring in Kefla, she will pose a good challenge for his boy!" Frieza barked and immediately, shuffling was heard and out came a humanoid figure that leaped over the bounds of the wall and landed softly, nearly in the same manner as Naruto did it before.

Naruto looked in the corner of his eye and narrowed it slightly. Standing there, was a female, human-looking teenager. She was about 5 foot 3 inches in height, she had a slender, yet busty build. She had spiky, black hair with a few bands hanging in front of her face while the rest of her was tied into a ponytail **(3)**, a slightly tan skin complexion. Her breasts were large, much bigger than most her age, being DD-cups, a thinly muscled, toned stomach and slightly thick thighs and slender legs. She had dark coal, pupiless black eyes. She wore a dark red long sleeve strong, spandex top that clung to her breasts, doing nothing to hide their size. She also wore a pair of matching spandex pants as well as a pair of golden boots and thin golden bracelets on her dainty wrists. Around her neck, rested a golden colored necklace that had a few gems in it.

She stared across at before something fury uncoiled from her waist and swished around behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened a fair amount as he stared at her in shock. Seeing his reaction, the teen named Kefla smirked cockily and took a step forward.

"Oh? Speechless by my beauty huh? Yeah, I do get that reaction quite a lot around here," she muttered with her grin never leaving her lips.

Naruto snapped out of his shock they settled back to their calm, lazy half-idled laze. "So, you or your parents survived Planet Vegeta's explosion, huh?" He questioned.

She stared right into in his coal black iris before she smiled. "Yeah, I was sent away by our illustrious King," she spoke 'illustrious' sarcastically before she continued. "Since I was born with a power level of 50, he sent me away to a distant planet. But this was mere minutes before its destruction. My parents had caught up to me soon enough, and we traveled to a remote planet. Then, after raising and teaching me for ten years, they died in battle protecting me. Six years later, and here we are."

Naruto gave a nod, "While it's nice to know that there is another Saiyan out there… though, I want to see if you are truly just another weakling like our former brethren."

She smirked before she settled down into a fighting stance, "You read my mind," she purred throatily.

Naruto gave a small smirk before skidded into a stance as well. He bent his legs a fair amount, lowering his bending his knees moderately. He had his right hand balled up into a fist that aimed to the side, and his left hand was brought up to the left of his face and was curled up into a claw **(4)**.

The referee looked over to the airborne Frieza, and the warlord just nodded. He nodded back before he shakily raised his hand that had a small flag.

"Y-You may-," he was interrupted before the everyone heard the ground shatter underneath them. The ref scrambled to stand and not fall, but he faltered and fell down into an abyss.

Kefla grinned as her forearm clashed against Naruto's gauntlet and they met gazes briefly before they both disappeared in a burst of Super Speed, and they kept reappearing and disappearing in different places, running around each other.

While Naruto bounced around, he had a cold smirk on his face as his eyes tinted with danger. Kefla, however, ran around with a broad grin on her face.

Deciding to take the first move, Kefla predicted his next step and where he would be, and she raced off to that direction. Sure enough, he appeared a fraction of the second later with her fist propelled forward, aimed right at Naruto's face.

The boy merely clutched her fist before he gripped it hard, getting a small crack from the joint and he slightly moved it away from his face. Kefla's face twisted with a pained expression and she looked up at his cold, merciless eyes.

"You may have power, you may have speed, but you lack the tact and battle experience." He told her before she was able to rip her hand from his grasp. On cue, she flew back with a small droplet of sweat rolling down her face.

"You run through battle without no consequence and thought. Just on how to do the most damage to your opponent." He proceeded, speaking in a perfect monotone. Though, he stopped to dodge a fury of blows from Kefla, who had appeared in front of him.

He evaded each blow with some trouble. _'Her speed and strength are good, unquestionably she is strong. But she lacks the finesse, skill and creativity to use her power.'_

He then dodged a heavy haymaker before he palmed her chest, causing her to cough, feeling her ribs slightly cave under the pressure of the hit. "Do you even stop to consider your actions at all?"

She growled, "Don't lecture me!" She yelled before she kicked him across the face, sending him soaring back.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly as he slowed himself down and looked at her slowly panting form. "Your parents may have trained you, but no doubt that they failed to teach you how to control your impulses. That much is evident," he concluded, now wearing a taunting, condescending smirk on his face as his dark colored eyes glinted with dark humor.

"I thought you would be a challenge," he started before he shifted away slightly. "I'm not even trying, and you're using twice the amount of power then I am at the moment, and yet you can hardly lay a hand on me." He resumed, angering her even further.

Frieza listened, obviously intrigued at how the battle was going to go. Those Saiyans were undoubtedly impressive, both were a good bit stronger then King Vegeta had been, something that had impressed him. While they were still nothing but insects to him, they still had enormous potential, and it made him remember why, deep down, he feared the Saiyan Race.

"You want a challenge?!" She yelled, losing her cool wouldn't even be in the same dimension anymore for describing her state of mind. "Fine!" She screamed before opened her hands and created two balls of bright, light green colored energy.

She then leaned forward and threw them forward. The two spheres shot forward and zigzagged ahead, making the two quickly flying balls harder to track.

Naruto observed the attack quietly before disappeared in a burst of speed at the latest millisecond.

Kefla watched in confusion for a brief second before her stomach grew hot and she glanced down. Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto squatting in front of her and his head resting next to her shoulder. However, what scared the most, was the small ball of red energy that he was holding up to her stomach.

The last thing she saw when the blast blew up, was Naruto's eyes glinting slightly and a rather arrogant smirk twitch on his lips.

She let out a soundless scream as she was consumed by a blast of red energy and she was sent straight into the wall behind her, smashing it in pieces, and it buried her in the rubble.

He casually stood up and looked at the rubble that buried her body in before he turned around and began walking away.

As he walked, Frieza looked with satisfaction. _'Yes… he'll become one of my mightiest warriors yet.'_

However, the ground started rocking and a light green glow shined through the field before a great sized explosion was produced. Naruto stopped, but he didn't turn around. He listened and observed as pieces of rubble were launched about all around him, landing in random spots. He watched as some stone and soil hit the ground around him before he whirled around.

'_Hmm, so she's tougher then I gave her credit for,'_ Naruto thought, staring at her. She was wounded, but she wasn't defeated. She made sure he knew of that.

She took a few deep gasps of air before standing straight up and smeared off some blood that ran down her lip. A small current of blood leaked and clasped onto the ground, creating a grotesque sound as a small patch of the land was painted red by the thick liquid. The fabric that was covering her stomach was completely gone and was disintegrated, showing a large bleeding wound on her stomach.

He glanced up and noticed her stumbling, trying to stay standing. "You should have stayed down," he said, staring her in the eyes. "I'm not saying you're weak. No, you're strong, but your green." He continued, getting weirded outlook from her.

"No, not that girl you insolent woman." He snapped. "You may have even slaughtered millions by this point, as the normal Saiyan soldier would have by your age," he said, causing her eyes to widen. "But you were killing weaklings, bugs, ants. And how much effort does it take to squash an ant?" He questioned, knowing that she was listening.

However, she never answered, she just avoided his gaze. "You probably have only fought your parents in a fight, and they probably loved you so much that they cuddled you. Mine, while my mother wasn't that strong, she made me lower my power down to her to her reach, and we fought until one of us was unconscious while bleeding on the ground. Spoiler alert, most of the time, it was me who was laying on the ground bleeding to death. I started doing that the day after I learned how to walk. My father, on the other hand, taught me the tricks of the trade of strategy and such, instilling into me that every action has a reaction and every movement I made on the battlefield, would have a reaction. Whether that was a bad or good reaction, was up to me." He ended, leaving lots of soldiers awed at his speech.

"I see," she murmured. However, she smirked and gradually slid back into a stance. "Then, this will be an ample time to start," she smiled.

Naruto never responded as he eluded a fury of punches, but he was hit by one and then was kneed in the abdomen. Reacting quickly, he reached up and caught her elbow that was about to him in the side of the face before he flipped her upwards by throwing her up.

He then raised a hand and pulsed his Ki outward. Shortly after, an invisible shockwave ejected from his hand and sent her flying upwards. He later appeared from above her with his hands conjoined and along with them mounted above his head. Just as he swung down, Kefla regained control and spun around and caught his hands before she tossed him back into the air.

Naruto flew through the air and evenly landed on one foot, and he dodged another fury of attacks, those were however faster, more precise and creative. While they lacked the power. Naruto was capable of avoiding most of them, but he was hit by a few, which left a few scratches. But he reached up and caught her hand and dropped to his knees before he swiped her legs from out beneath her, causing her to trip and fall back.

She, however, was able to react and re-stabilize herself, but a moment too late as Naruto planted a foot on the center of her face, sending her shooting back. She paused midair and twirled around threw a bright green Ki ball right at him, and it zigzagged.

He quickly recognized that it was the same attack she used on him earlier. But he decided to counter it with his own. Reaching out, he briefly aimed his hand to the ground and shot a Ki ball into the ground, creating a dust cloud.

Kefla smirked arrogantly, "You think that'll stop my attack from hittin' you?!" She laughed and briefly closed her eyes. She froze when she felt a hand resting on her back. Kefla slowly turned her head, and her eyes widened even further when she Naruto standing behind her with his hand extended outward with his hand resting on her back. She stared into his coal black eyes and watched as they narrowed slightly.

"Didn't you learn? Never let down your guard. That's how you got wounded the first time. Think!" He admonished her she was shot forward as a shockwave thrusted her forward and sent her tumbling onto the ground.

She rolled around on the ground and stopped herself before she coughed out a glob of blood. Kefla shakily looked up and stared at him with widened eyes.

"What? You didn't expect me to let you off the hook for that brief lapse of your concentration?" He questioned, a smirk pulling onto his lips.

From above, Frieza observed with a small sneer on his face.

'_He's teaching the girl; teaching her how to fight in actual combat against someone stronger than herself,'_ he thought, not all that upset, just a small bit disgusted. _'He's not like other Saiyans. While he's not caring, he still wants to help his kin. In a way…'_ Frieza thought somewhat sadly. _'… I can understand it. I briefly found myself doing the same thing around two hundred years ago when my home planet was still intact,'_ he continued as he observed the fight with a critical eye.

Frieza then hovered forward while in his hover car. He clapped slowly as he did so, and a smile lit on his lips. "Excellent. Absolutely wonderful," he clapped, getting their attention. "That is enough. I don't want both of you killing each other." He continued.

"Naruto," he said, getting the boy's attention. "You will be ranked as a High-Class Warrior." He revealed, getting shocked gasps around. "You have the strength to be promoted to a Sector Elite Class Warrior. But I can't do that now. There is more to this job then power," he continued, staring into Naruto's cold black eyes.

"You will have your power level gauged… for record sake," he added as an afterthought. Naruto, however, knew better, but he kept his lips shut and nodded respectfully, which took a lot of restraint.

"Of course," he inclined, his pride sinking lower and lower. Any second, it would be the opposite for a particular emotion that was very active these times.

"Fantastic," came Frieza's jolly reply before his expression turned deadly. "Soldier! Bring in the device. And be snappy about it!" He added.

Soon, a green-skinned alien came running forward with a large device resting on his shoulder as he carried it with ease. He leaped over the wall and landed over near Naruto.

He then looked over to Frieza and bowed lowly. "My lord," he parted before he leaped back into the crowd, further disappearing.

"Now, since I believe that you do not know how to operate this machine, I shall demonstrate," Frieza said as got out of his hover car. He then dropped downwards slowly and landed with grace, his toes hitting the foul ground underneath him. He walked over to the machine and gestured to it.

The machine was the size of an average size human adult and was circular and shaped like an oversize drum. In the center of it, was a circular funnel with blue glowing, internal wiring lining through it.

"This contraption is an old piece of tech that is used to monitor power levels. It's also much more stable and accurate then scouters." He explained. "However, the only reason we don't use this as scouters, is for the simple factor, that every soldier would be carrying around a two-ton heavy machine and that would inhibit them more than not knowing their enemies strength."

"Now, watch…" Frieza led off before he stuck his hand inside and twisted it slightly. Then machine glowed a deep purple before screens appeared around and they showed a series of changing numbers.

Naruto watched with keen curiosity before the number stopped and glowed red. His eyes widened in before they settled down. _'530,000?!'_ He thought, nervous sweat rolling down his face.

"As you can see, this machine does wonders in a controlled environment," Frieza chuckled before the machine released his arm and he pulled back accordingly. On cue, the numbers faded as did the screens. He then looked over to a slightly sweating Naruto and smiled a not so friendly grin. "I see, it's your first time seeing my power level. Isn't it?" It was an inoffensive question, but it held so much significance.

Not trusting himself to speak, he just nodded mutely. "I see. I don't blame you in that sense. You presumably haven't seen a power level as high as mine. So, I can totally understand."

There was no arrogance in his tone, simply false sympathy and understanding. While his words did hold arrogance, there was none with how it was delivered. But, even then, Naruto didn't care. He knew now why that bastard was so sure of himself.

'_But, 530,000! That's… inconceivable!'_ He thought before he shook his head, snapping himself out of his funk.

"I'm assuming you want me to use it, do you not?" The way Naruto delivered the question was great, he withheld his emotions accordingly, and it sounded just like he was asking for confirmation.

Frieza only nodded and gestured to the machine.

Swallowing his fear and nervousness, he marched up slowly stuck his hand inside and followed the warlord's example and lightly twisted his arm. Immediately after that, the machine glowed a deep red before screens appeared all over with numbers changing across them. Just as when Frieza did so.

**51,000.**

He couldn't believe it. Even Frieza was surprised_. 'What?!'_ The warlord thought shocked to the core. The last read the boy's power level was barely half of that, but his surprise melted away and a manipulative form replaced it.

"You're not at your full power… are you, Naruto?"

The boy's eyes widened, but he closed his eyes and concentrated. After some concentration, surprise flooded him when he realized that the monster was right. But… Frieza didn't need to know that.

"No, sir I am." He shook his head.

Frieza seemed to pause briefly before he nodded. "Excellent then, my boy. A power level of fifty-one thousand is no small feat." He raised. "Zarbon, get this boy to his chambers. He deserves his rest," he ordered, receiving a nod of affirmative from the man in the crowd.

Zarbon, from his spot in the crowd, sprang onto battleground and walked over to Naruto with something akin to respect in his eyes. "Let's go, boy. If what I think Lord Frieza has prepared for you is correct, then you will defiantly need you're rest."

Naruto nodded, not finding it in himself to argue. He followed the man out, walking past a crowd of fearful foot officers and they stared at him with fear and respect as they caved way. They all looked at him with fear evident in their eyes, praying that he didn't kill them all to sedate his bloodlust. Morons. The lot of them. Once they broke through, they made their way through the passageways and made into the hallway.

"I am nearly positive you know your way?" Came Zarbon's question as he walked with arms clasped behind his back.

"Yeah…" Naruto spoke slowly, still processing the changes.

"Well then…" Zarbon spoke. "Get a good night's rest, clean off, do whatever. But, be ready by Seven A.M. Got it?"

Naruto bowed and walked away, no further words or quips needed. He wasn't about to compare dick sizes with him. Plus, he was pretty sure he could beat the shit out him if push came to shove, so he wasn't too worried about it.

After strolling through the halls, he found his way to his room, and he cautiously planted his hand on the door, and it glowed green momentarily before it opened. Looking curiously before he shrugged and walked inside.

Once he passed inside, the door withdrew and closed, and it made a series of noises. '_Chambers closing… it must've locked by its own… or by another's command,'_ Naruto analytically evaluated before sighed unhappily and stepped forward. He let his hands fall by his side and stared upward.

"Why am I here?" He asked as stared forward. "Planet Vegeta is destroyed. Planet Krypton is gone. I am the last of both races… bar the woman that I fought before." He mumbled. He sighed once more before he went over to his dresser.

He then started stripping out of his armor. Once he was finished, he held his purple armored gauntlets in his hands as he stared at them. _'I'm going to become… what I've never wanted to become. I'm going be forced to become the same monster that I wanted to kill Frieza for being,'_ he muttered as he clenched his gauntlets.

"Maybe… it's for the better." He muttered once more. "I don't even know what I want anymore. My mother always said: 'Be the strongest warrior in the Universe. For I, know you have the potential. A union between our races has never been done and for you, are one of the first natural hybrid for both races.' She took pride in that." He smiled as a tear trailed down his cheek. "But she never did explain what that involved. She never specified if I was supposed to be a ruthless warrior and kill all I came across and who dared to oppose me. Or, give mercy and fight only to push myself." He continued.

'_It's just so confusing…'_ he thought. _'When I killed that soldier, I felt no shame, just pity that I was the one who did it.'_ He thought gritted teeth. _'Does that make me a monster, a cold-blooded, heartless, compassionless monster?'_

"Damn, I'm so pathetic." He whispered before he dropped his gauntlets on the dresser, getting a resounding clang.

He turned around and walked over to his bed. He set down with his hands in his lap before he swung himself over, laying down entirely with his hands resting behind his head. He stared upward, and a gave a small smile.

"Who knows…" he scoffed, but he still held a smile, but it seemed to be a bit bitter. "Even in death, they still can find a way to bug me, heh."

He lightly chuckled before his eyes started closing and soon after, he fell asleep to rest a dreamless session.

**»»—END—««**

**(1): Naruto's armor is an exact copy of Turles' armor from The Tree of Might special.**

**(2): With how I will be ranking technology, it's the same with how the Ben 10 verse does it. It will go up to level 20, and level 20 technology entails devices that have the potential to destroy the Universe multiple times. I will go into more detail at a later date.**

**(3): Its Kefla's base canon hairstyle, even with the ponytail.**

**(4): Vegeta's classical battle stance. If you are having trouble, look up Goku vs Vegeta (Saiyan Saga) and look at the stance that Vegeta uses in the beginning of their fight and that's the one Naruto uses against Kefla.**

**-Rose**


	3. Frieza Recruitment Arc: Final

**The first order of business is the harem. I've decided to go with a confirmed 15 members, that may increase, in fact I'm sure it will, but at the time, I'm still uncertain about how many are going to be in it. That much is concrete. Below are the set ones that are going to be a part of it, but you can go ahead and either leave some suggestions or vote on the poll on my profile.**

**(-Harem- Kefla (Dragon Ball)- Caulifla (Dragon Ball)- Vados (Dragon Ball)- Bulma (Dragon Ball)- Jean Grey (Marvel)- Raven (DC)-)**

**Also, here are the events that I am currently planning. However, don't be intimated by the large number, as some of these aren't confirmed. The events down below are in order them when they'll occur, soonest to latest.**

**(Frieza Recruitment - Soldier Arc- Frieza Force Rebellion- X-Men- X2- Justice League War- Teen Titans- Justice League vs. Teen Titans- Android Saga- Cell Saga- Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans- The Avengers-** **Bojack Unbound- Justice League Dark- Buu Saga- Xenoverse 2-** **Fusion Reborn- Battle of Gods- Justice League Doom- Resurrection F- Future Trunks Saga- Dragon Ball Super: Broly- Tournament of Power.)**

**Mind you, I have no intention of flying through each one within only one chapter. I kinda want to make 3+ chapters with each event. Also, please don't complain about power scaling. I know, in Cannon, how strong set characters are. But, down the line, I made need to make a few opponents stronger just to make things interesting.**

**Finally, this third chapter brings in the first Arc to a close. Yes, the Frieza Recruitment Arc is done. I was originally planning for it to be a chapter longer with Naruto being sent to recruit Cabba, Kale and possibly another warrior. But, I decided against it.**

**»»—Story Start—««**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms before he stared upward with his half-idled, sleepy eyes. He reached up and scratched a tear out of his eye from stretching before he started at the clock.

'_I still have forty or so minutes until I have to get up… and I'm hungry as shit,'_ he thought drowsily. His head snapped up when he heard a knock.

"And who is it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Its Zarbon! Get ready, we're leaving early." Came the order from the other side of the door.

He got up, muttering something about 'jackass' along the way as he scratched his arm for a second. He then walked over started getting dressed. He let a small yawn escape his lips before he coughed. He slipped on his undershirt and underwear before he started equipping his purple armor. He then slid on his gauntlets before he went inside the bathroom to get washed.

**»»—Line Break—««**

Zarbon stared at the door as it opened before he turned away as he saw the Saiyan come out. He stared at the boy as he stretched lightly, and he gave a slight nod.

"I'm assuming you're hungry?" Zarbon questioned, having known now Saiyans had enormous appetites from his lord.

With a surprised look, Naruto looked up. "Yeah… and I won't even bother asking how you knew, let's just go get something to eat." He drawled, still feeling tired as he followed Zarbon down a different and unfamiliar way down the hallway.

After taking a few turns, they made their way to a large, double door and they walked through. Immediately, Naruto was able to see an absolutely massive cafeteria. They stepped inside, and Zarbon pulled Naruto to the side.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting," he told the boy, and he merely nodded and gave a small smile at the prospect of actually eating something.

He walked over to where they were actually serving the food, and it was set out kind of like a buffet style restaurant. As, they designed it to allow others to pick out what they wanted, and you fill out what you took and amount of the food that took came directly out of their own account.

'_Easy I guess,'_ he mussed before he grabbed two trays and made his way over to the meat section where it seemed where a good portion of people that were in there.

**(AN: For simplicity's sake, I'm just going to have Earth food. Since I don't know any 'alien' food, so I yeah).**

He grabbed a few turkey legs as well some pork which was right next to a few hamburgers. He then moved over to the next section and got some pork fried rice. He also got some celery and green beans.

A few minutes later, he came out carrying four full trays that, they were towered with steaming hot food, and he had everyone staring at him with shock and disbelief. Zarbon, who saw how much he was carrying was crying a waterfall of tears.

'_I-I have to pay for all THAT?!'_ He thought, absolutely horrified. He solemnly walked up and gave a piece of metal that looked oddly like a human credit card to one of the servants.

"I-It's on me," he stated in a depressed tone, and it only got worse when the person actually took his card and scanned it before they hit a few buttons on a machine. The alien then handed it back with a bow.

"That will be… 60,000 and 34 Jewels **(1)**," the alien read off, getting a large whine from the man before he nodded in consent. "Enjoy your meal, Zarbon-sama."

He sighed miserably as he walked over and saw Naruto actually eating with manners, something Frieza had warned about saiyans, was they had no manners when they ate. He sat across from the boy and gave him a sharp glare that actually caused the boy to stop eating for a moment.

"I paid for your food. Once you start doing missions, you owe me 60,000 Jewels." He growled, getting a nod from him while Naruto swallowed a mouth full of rice.

"Yeah, sure…" the Saiyan muttered, not all that excited about doing missions as he had a small inkling about what those missions would include. Seeing Zarbon's nod, he went back to his eating as he scooped up a spoon full of corn.

"Oh yeah, by the way…" Naruto muttered, getting the body guard's attention.

"What?" Zarbon grumbled, still not all that happy that he was stuck paying for the boy's food.

Naruto rolled his eyes as his response, but he spoke. "Do you guys have a training room? You know, one that I won't be afraid to use my full power in."

Unsurprisingly, Zarbon nodded. "Yes, there's two and its reserved anyone who has a power level of over 40,000." He answered. "Usually, the Ginyu Force use it when they come around after missions and Lord Frieza on occasion uses it as well," he continued, getting a quirk of an eyebrow from Naruto of interest.

He gulped down a bottle of water before he wiped his chin with a napkin. "How powerful are they?" He questioned, interested.

Zarbon actually smirked. "They are third strongest team in the Frieza Force. Captain Ginyu, the leader of the team, has a power level of 120,000."

Naruto blinked before a bloodthirsty, excited smirk came onto his face. However, Zarbon continued. "Don't get any ideas. Every member, bar one is at least as strong as you right now."

"Interesting," Naruto chuckled evilly, getting a weirded out look from Zarbon. After all, the boy was stronger than him, and he was a bit worried that he would take his bloodlust out on him. After all, Saiyans were ruthless creatures.

"Whatever," he shook his head. "Finish your food. We leave in ten."

Naruto nodded up to him before he finished a chicken wing and dispatched of the bone onto his plate.

**»»—Line Break—««**

**10 Minutes Later**

The two walked out of the cafeteria as he Naruto cleaned off his hands from grease and other non-satisfactory things before, he threw the rag into a garbage can that he had just passed by.

As they passed through the hallway before they entered a room, in which the two promptly stopped when they saw Frieza standing in the middle of the same rocky field, as before. Only that there was one other person standing beside him.

After a few seconds, he recognized her. _'That's the woman who I fought before. Huh.' _He thought. _'Wonder what they want,'_ he thought before they both made their way onto the desert-like field.

"Greetings!" Frieza exclaimed with a small bow, in which the two replicated, albeit, Naruto was a bit reluctant to do so. "I am assuming that you wish to know why I have called you all here to today," he questioned, staring at his three quests.

"Um, no Lord Frieze. We don't," Kefla shook her head, answering his question. Said warlord stared at the other two, and they gave him the same answer as her.

Frieza nodded at that before he raised his finger and pointed it up at the ceiling. "I will be testing how good you fight. Your natural style, fighting style, and your instincts."

That caused Naruto to become briefly surprised but didn't let it show as he listened. "Zarbon here is going to be your opponent. He is among the top 10 best fighters in pure skill in my army. I wish to see how well you do. But, before this continues, the two of you will be suppressing your power to match the other." He continued, causing the mentioned two to nod to each other. "Good, I have my scouter here, and you two will be fighting a set power level of 2,000."

The two nodded, and they both lowered their power levels accordingly.

Frieza looked forward and pushed the button on his scouter, and it beeped slightly. "Zarbon lower yours some more. Naruto raise yours about two percent higher," he ordered. Naruto did so, matching the exact order perfectly. Zarbon did so as well.

"Good, Zarbon, you are clocked in a battle power of 2,008. Naruto, you are clocked in a battle power of 2,002. Good, you may begin anytime." He nodded to the two before he and Kefla floated back.

"Forgive me, Lord Frieza, but why am I here?" Kefla asked earnestly and curiously at the same time as she observed Naruto and Zarbon leap back to the opposite ends of the battlegrounds.

Frieza gave a small chortle. "I thought it would be helpful for you to realize that having overwhelming power isn't everything. This fight will prove to you how important actual skill is," he explained, earning a sour look from the teen. Seeing that, Frieza laughed shortly. "No my dear girl. I am not making fun of you. It's an honest mistake that even I have made throughout my years."

Kefla nodded, a sour look still on her face as she stared down at the grounds, her gaze lingering on Naruto however longer than it should have.

Naruto let a small smirk etch on his lips, his first show of outward emotion today. Shockingly, he laid down and started doing crunches.

Zarbon blinked confusedly before he gritted his teeth, "Are you taking me this lightly, Saiyan?"

"No!" He yelled. "I'm just stretching. I just ate after all," he chuckled before he leaped up and did some vertical pushups before he landed back on the ground and stretched some more.

After twenty or so seconds, Naruto stopped and cracked his neck. He let loose a small, voracious smirk that sent a shiver down Kefla's spine before he slid into a relaxed stance.

'_Hmmm, his stance is great. No real openings, just a slight disadvantage to speed while he's sacrificed that for increased flexibility and power.'_ Frieza analytically thought as stared at Naruto's stance of choice.

Zarbon, slid into a stance himself, one that was quite common for him to use, Frieza knew that much. _'While Zarbon's goes for graceful, yet powerful movements. However, his lift-off attack and first movements will be slow.'_

Both stared into each other's eyes before they both grunted simultaneously and shot forward with their arms laid behind them.

Frieza watched with a critical eye, and Kefla watched with interest as they clashed in the middle of the yard.

Naruto smirked as he felt his fist land into the man's palm and his knee hitting Zarbon's opposite hand. They both grunted once more before they both pushed off each other in a swift movement.

Naruto's feet dragged against the dirt before he leaped forward, his knee raised. Zarbon stared ahead before he reached forward, catching the boy's knee with his hand, but he was forced to move his own head as the fist came sailing past his shoulder. He then let go of the boy's knee before raised his own, blocking a quick, stabbing punch from Naruto before he slapped away his fist.

Raising his own, he punched forward, nicking the side of Naruto's cheek, barely scrapping across the boy's skin. Naruto, however, landed a hit to his own foot hit the bottom of the man's calf, nearly cutting into the flesh.

Naruto then did a quick cartwheel and motioned down with his heel raised, prompting Zarbon to raise his hand to block the hit, and his wrist absorbed most of the blow. They both reset on the ground before they shot forward and started throwing quickly thrown and accurately placed attacks.

"They're good…" Kefla breathed, staring at Naruto with something akin to admiration shining in her eyes.

Frieza looked at her in the corner of his eye before he smirked. "Yes, they are good. Both nearly equal in terms of skill. As you can see, the way Naruto is fighting, he uses quick, yet accurate attacks to overwhelm his opponent. He utilizes his smaller size very well and moves around like a veteran warrior." He praised. "Zarbon, on the other hand, is much more conservative. He likes to counter other attacks before catching them off guard before he finishes the fight with a heavy attack."

Kefla nodded. "Yes, I can see that. His attacks are slower then Naruto's, but his evasion speed is a bit greater then Naruto's."

"Ah, so you can see it, dear girl?"

"Yeah, I don't think they're serious." She answered, getting a smirk from the man.

"Right you are," he answered.

Naruto breathed as he slid across the ground with his feet dragging across the desert simulated ground. His arms were crossed over the top of his chest and face. Behind them, he smirked and tilted his head before he let his arms fall.

Zarbon gritted his teeth slightly as he wiped off a few lines of blood that leaked out of his lips and nose. "Not bad… for a Saiyan!" He yelled the last part before he disappeared from view and reappeared behind Naruto. However, before the young man could dodge, he was kicked in the side of the head, sending him uplifting from the ground and flying towards another direction.

Naruto was then punched in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a full body deep crater about the size of a school bus.

Just as Zarbon was about to attack again, Naruto came leaping out of the dust clouded crater with a bleeding lip before he did a quick backflip midair and touched down onto his knee. He smirked forward as he wiped his mouth.

"Not bad. No, you're great. Man, I would have to say your better than mom in a pure hand to hand combat," he commented with a small smirk.

Zarbon curled his lip at being compared to a filthy Saiyan, but he held his tongue. "And who is your mother?"

Naruto merely grinned, "Maybe if you beat me, I'll tell you. Sound good, pretty boy?"

Kefla sweatdropped at the display, and she slowly looked at a mildly uncomfortable Frieza. "Are… Are they flirting? Is Zarbon gay?" She questioned slowly, yet rapidly at the same time. _'Oh, my dear is the last possible male saiyan gay?!'_

"I don't want to talk about it!" Frieza answered perhaps too quickly, but Kefla let it go, fearing the answer.

Zarbon actually blinked at his response. "Okay, pause." He started, causing Naruto to stop smirking. "I'm going to be totally honest with you…" he continued. "This is starting to sound really gay," he drawled, getting Naruto to widen his eyes.

"What?!"

Hearing his outraged statement, Zarbon continued in a hurriedly. "Not-Not that there's anything wrong than that!"

Naruto blinked once… twice… three times before he exhaled through his nose and let an absolutely terrifying smirk grace his lips.

"I'm going to give you to the count of five to resign from the fight…"

"Or what?"

A chilling chuckle escaped his throat, sending shivers up Kefla's spine and Zarbon listened with barely hidden fear. "That's what we're going to have to find out."

Zarbon stayed rooted to his spot… not falling for the ruse-, "One…"

"I give up!" He squeaked as he vanished from the spot and the sounds of doors opening and closing reached their ears a second later.

Naruto blinked before he looked to his right and left. "The fuck'd he go?!"

Naruto sighed before he facepalmed. He stood there in that same position before he looked over at the stunned warlord. "Do I pass?"

Giving a small cough, Frieza nodded. "Yes, you have the skill, and you have the power. The only reason I'm not going to be testing your intelligence is because of your insight as a warrior," Frieza explained. "You not only explained what the technology was that I used for a barrier, but also the field on what your standing on now. So, yes. You pass in power, skill, and intelligence. Congratulations. You are now a High-Class Warrior in the Frieza Force." He clapped.

"Though be noted, that you are one of thirty-five High-Class Warriors that I have under my command," he explained, earning a small nod from Naruto. "Good, you may also take solo missions and are able to take other Mid Class and High-Class Warriors along with you, with their knowledge of course."

Naruto sighed before he nodded. "I… appreciate it."

Frieza nodded as well, "Good you may leave, Naruto-kun." He nodded. "Oh, you may leave as well, Kefla-chan."

With that, Frieza wavered off in his chair, and above them, the ceiling opened up, revealing a giant, fortified globe of glass. He then lifted up into the air and further before the roof retracted, leaving the two saiyans on their lonesome.

Naruto watched Frieza leave with a frown on his face before he looked away and snorted. He intersected his arms and started walking away, making his way towards the exit.

Kefla watched the boy the go-ahead before her head snapped up. She hovered ahead and caught up to him quite quickly. "Hey!" She waved and grinned.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked through the retracted doors and they closed automatically behind them. She pouted at being ignored before she grinned once more and hovered around in front of him.

He stopped and looked at her with his frown become bigger. "What do you want?"

She frowned at his cold response, "I just want to talk. Not too many people are fond of me here."

Sad words. However, it didn't look like he cared too much. "So? We're warriors, murders, cold-blooded creatures."

"So? That doesn't give everyone an excuse to isolate us!" Kefla protested, crossing her arms underneath her chest, propping her bust upwards. "I mean, sure. We may be ruthless beings, people who crave battle and spill blood, but every knowledgeable race in the Universe does it! It's a way to life!"

He looked at her, "That may be true, but it makes us murders. That doesn't change. It may be normal, but so is rape and so on and so forth. But, every knowledgeable race in the Universe does that as well. Does that make the people that do it as well good or better just because it's common? No, I don't think it does." He countered.

Kefla looked down before she nodded. "Fair enough I guess," she got out. "By the way, why are you so…" she led off, not knowing how to word her question.

He continued walking with her trailing next to him with her arms still crossed. "So mature? Insightful?" He questioned, earning a small nod. "My mother never accepted anything but the best. I was trained before I could even walk. I was learning things most warriors wouldn't in their entire lifetime, at the age of six."

"I may be mature, but there are so many things I don't know and understand. So, I'm not so arrogant to believe that I'm some all-knowing god or anything remotely of that nature. Though, I did go through a phase…" he led off, sounding a little embarrassed.

Kefla, by chance, looked delighted by his slight change of attitude. "Oh this I gotta hear!"

He glared at her, but she remained firm, and so he sighed. "Fine." He huffed. "I was eight years old at the time, and it was the second time I had actually beaten my mom in a fight three times in a row. I had gotten so arrogant, that my mother had told me she hadn't even recognized me anymore and it was the first time ever I had actually fought my father. He decimated me. I didn't even have a chance."

"Wow… that's tuff." She mumbled, and he actually smirked.

"No, it wasn't all that bad. I had always thought my father was weakling, at least at the time and before. But, after I saw how much stronger he was then me, it was then, I changed and started sparing with him. We would fight for hours, even days at a time." He smirked. "Beat the old man a couple times a couple months back. But… just as I neared his level…" his smirk led off, and a dark shift came over his eyes and tone. Something, Kefla noticed right away.

He clenched his hands into balls while he still had his arms crossed. "Frieza had destroyed my planet not even a few days ago. Killed my mother and father while he had knocked me out and had my mother send me into a saiyan transport pod," he revealed, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Then you woke up here," she finished, earning a bitter nod. "I can only imagine how angry you felt or feel," Kefla breathed. "You haven't even had time to heal."

"No… you have no idea." Naruto shook his head, not being mean. But, with his harsh and cold tone, it may have appeared that way, he noticed. But, he didn't care enough to interject.

Kefla looked at him, her coal eyes glinting with something Naruto could not place. Or, something that he didn't care for. She reached over and placed her hand onto his shoulder, and he tried shrugging it off, but her hold remained firm. "I want you to tell me if you ever need to talk. Okay?"

He looked at her before he scoffed, his normal cold and confident demeanor coming back. "Whatever, girl." He grunted before he walked off.

Kefla watched as her hand fell off his shoulder stared at his retreating form before she smiled. "I made a friend!" She cheered excitedly before she ran down to her chamber signing a toon all the way there.

He stopped and stared out of the corner of his eye as she ran away. However, his gaze wandered down a bit lower to the flesh that served every time she stood a step. _'Huh… that is one nice ass.'_ He thought to himself, a small blush covering his face.

'_Oh, dear god I don't have time for this,'_ he thought before he walked away. But, not before taking one last look at the spandex-clad ass before turning around, a small rosy colored blush lining underneath his eyes.

It only took thirty or so seconds to get his room, and he placed a finger on the pad like he did before and a second later, it glowed before the door opened up. He walked inside before he cracked his neck. He detached his gauntlets that were fastened to his wrists before he set them down on the dresser.

He then started stripping his armor off before stepping inside the bathroom with one goal in his mind: Relaxation.

**»»—Time Skip: 12 Days Later—««**

Naruto yawned boredly as he as he started suiting up. He yanked on a pair of black, tight training shorts before he slid on a sleeveless white spandex shirt. He then tied on a pair of sneakers and made his way to the door.

He stopped momentarily in surprise when he heard a knock. Getting over his surprise a second later, he tapped a button on the side of the door before it slid open, revealing a mildly surprised Zarbon.

"That was quick," the alien commented, staring at Naruto's form.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded as he stood next to the doorframe. Zarbon blinked before he gestured to himself as he walked away slightly.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stepped outside, and the door closed behind him. "Yes?"

"Lord Frieza request your presence," Zarbon told the saiyan child, getting a small look of surprise.

Naruto nodded before tilted his head towards his room. "I was on the way to go train. Do I need to wear something better?" He questioned, not wanting to piss Frieza off. Especially since the guy could kill him easily.

Zarbon, however, shook his head. "No, he just told you to meet him in his room. He has an assignment for you." He explained briefly, getting a hum of acknowledgment from the boy before he nodded. "Good, follow me."

They walked in silence for close to a few minutes before they made it Frieza's office. Zarbon stepped forward and spoke in a respectful tone.

"Lord Frieza, I wish to enter," he requested politely. Silence reigned through the air for close to a few seconds before his answer came.

"You may," Frieza's voice came shortly, and a second later, the doors opened, allowing the two to walk inside.

Naruto followed behind Zarbon, remembering himself to look calm, cool and composed. Then, Zarbon took a knee and stared at the ground. When Naruto didn't, he shot a look at the boy who got the picture, and he quickly followed the body guard's example and kneeled down, albeit, very reluctantly.

Frieza took the sign of the door closing that they were behind him and smiled. "Young Naruto. It's nice to see you again."

Biting down some anger, Naruto replied in kind. "I share the same feeling, Lord Frieza."

"That's good…" Frieza nodded before he started speaking. "I'm aware that Zarbon has explained why you stand before me today?"

Naruto nodded slightly before he responded verbally. "Vaguely. He says you have an assignment for me." He answered, getting a hum from Frieza.

"Yes, that is correct. I do, indeed have an assignment for you." Frieza told him. "This assignment is going specifically to you since are a Saiyan."

"Why? Is it a purging mission?" He questioned with a small amount of bite to his tone, in which Frieza caught, but let it go. Figuring it pointless to do something about it. Plus, it would take too much effort.

"No, my dear Naruto." He answered before continued. "This, a searching mission on a dangerous planet named Ounus. What you are going to be doing there is simple." He continued with Naruto listening carefully. "I want to you find someone there and persuade that person to join my army," Frieza explained carefully.

Nodding, thinking it was simple enough. "Okay, but I need some information. I'm not going onto a dangerous planet without any info in what native species is that inhabit, their average power levels and who exactly I'm looking for." Naruto explained professionally, getting a smirk from Frieza.

"I was right. You are intelligent." He stated before he nodded. "Very well, you may stand. I have the forms for everything here that I was going to give you anyway. You can go over everything in the pod while you are transported there." He explained.

"You are to leave in a half an hour, Young Naruto. Good luck. Do whatever you need to do, but your essentials are already packed inside the pod. So, go ahead and suit up, eat lunch. But you are to leave in half an hour."

Naruto walked out of Frieza's room before he turned down the hall with his resting by his sides. He walked down the hall before he cut down near his room.

However, an obnoxious voice cut through him, "Naruto! What'cha doin?!" A distinctly familiar voice cut in.

He turned around and saw Kefla strolling over to him with her resting underneath her bust. "Yes?" He questioned curiously.

She grinned before she got all up in his face. "Why do you look so serious all the time?"

Naruto groaned, turning away. "Not now, girl." He complained before he started walking away. However, he knew that she would just follow, but he didn't have time to chat with her, he had places to be.

Pouting at his rudeness, she followed him before she marched up to him. "You know, that's no way to treat a lady!"

Rolling his eyes, he looked at her in the corner of his eye. "Oh yes, my apologies!" He sighed dramatically. "Do you want me to lick your feet and beg for your forgiveness, oh so deserving Mistress?" He asked in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Kefla questioned with a scowl, not enjoying that she couldn't bug him. Though she didn't know what was worse, the fact that her purposely annoying jokes and mannerisms didn't work on him or the fact that he was annoying her more then she annoyed him, and he wasn't even trying.

"Duly noted," he drawled uninterestingly before he went over to his room. He placed his hand on the pale white pad before it glowed a dim green and his door retracted back. He entered the room and looked back at her pleading look. "What? You want to come in?!"

Seeing her petulant nod, he sighed. "Fine! God, you're like a stray cat; give it some food, and it will never leave you alone," he sighed before she made herself into his room.

His eyebrow twitched when he saw her literally running his room before shook his head, feeling his anger rise. "Touch my stuff, and there will be one less Saiyan left in the Universe!" He snapped, causing her to let go of his gloves that were in her hands.

She pouted once more before she stuffed up her nose the air and looked away. "God, act your age!" He hissed before he stripped himself of his training top, leaving his developed muscles and scars on display that no twelve year old should have.

Kefla stopped pouting and shamelessly stared at him as his stripped down to his underwear. Looking up, Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What, you like what you see?" He questioned with a sneer on his face but blinked in surprise when she saw her nod. _'Why me?'_ He thought with a mental whine.

He turned his back to her as he walked over to his bathroom with his saiyan armor in hand. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard speak.

"Hey! What's the scar on your shoulder?" Kefla questioned as poked at a large, jagged scar that was about an inch wide and was about a foot long. It traveled all the way down near his chest, from near his shoulder blade, causing him to jerk away. His head snapped over to her leveled a glare that actually stopped her in his tracks.

He growled before he reached out and caught the same hand that was touching him moments ago. "Listen good and remember well," he started with a glare. "I'm fine with you bugging me, in fact, I kind of enjoy it… but do not, and I repeat, do not touch me. Got that?" Naruto let go of her wrist, which surprisingly didn't hurt.

Kefla nodded shakily, more shocked that he did that, more then it hurt, which wasn't much. "Y-Yeah, sure…" she led before he entered his bathroom with a scoff not paying her a single glance.

She watched him leave and disappear into the restroom before she sat on his bed grabbed one of his pillows. Kefla stared at it with a frown on her face. _'Why were you touchy about that scar?'_ Kefla thought, knowing that while he didn't like to be touched, he shouldn't have reacted that harshly just because of that single reason. So, she came to the conclusion that he must've been still recovering mentally from that singular scar. Kefla respected him enough to leave it alone, figuring that since they were kin, that he would tell her later when he was ready. Or at least, she hoped.

Kefla dropped the pillow when he came walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his armor. He cracked his neck before he looked Kefla with his narrowed. "Are you going to leave, or are you staying?"

She looked at him in surprise, "In your room?" Kefla questioned in surprise. He nodded before he looked away. "No, I'll be leaving," she told him, earning a nod.

Naruto walked over to his door, and it opened automatically. He then looked back with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?"

Snapping out of her surprise, she nodded as she hopped out of his bed and came sauntering over with a smirk in place once more. "Sure, but I'm followin' you." She told him with a smirk.

Unsurprisingly, he shook his head. "I think not," he disagreed. "I'm leaving for a mission," he revealed as he walked out of the room and Kefla followed. After Kefla stepped out, the door closed behind her before it locked.

"Wait? Really?!" She gasped, and she grinned excitedly. "Then that means I can come!" She grinned, hoping to annoy him. Surprisingly, it did work, and his eyebrow twitched.

"We both know that you aren't, so spare me your theatrics. This an important mission, one I don't think you would be very good at," he told her seriously, hoping to hide his irritation from her, which seemed impossible. But he tried anyway.

Kefla gasped in faux horror, "What do you mean?"

Closing his eyes, he breathed through his nose before he sighed. Naruto opened his eyes and nodded. "Frieza is sending me to a planet named Ounus to recruit someone that has been unfortunate enough to catch his interest. I don't know much more, and I'll be reading the forums about it once I get to the pods," he told her.

Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed onto his arm. On instinct, he yanked his arm back, her hold remained firm, and he looked over to see her glaring at him. "What?!"

Her glare softened before she looked at seriously. "Be careful. You seriously don't know how lonely it gets here while nearly everyone on this ship hates Saiyans. Before you came, I was lonely, no friends, nobody to talk to and you're the only one who's actually given me a chance." Kefla revealed, showing a side of her that Naruto hadn't seen from anyone before.

"So, please be careful, I don't want to be alone in this Universe anymore," she looked down, referring to how she thought she was the last saiyan alive.

His glare immediately softened before he looked away, a fake scowl coming to his face that Kefla easily transcribed that it was fake but didn't say anything. "Don't worry about it. I'm not dying… not until I find my purpose," Naruto told her before he walked away, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Kefla watched him leave with a stubborn look on her face, _'You better not die, you jackass.'_

**»»—Time Skip: 4 Days—««**

Naruto grunted after he ceased reading the papers with an unhappy frown on his face. He groaned for what felt like the thousandth time today before he started reading the forums once more.

**»»—Line Break—««**

_"Planet Ounus: A Giant Planet of the 18th sector of the South Quadrant of North Galaxy._

_Description: It's a large planet, roughly 280 million square miles large. It has three dominant climates across the planet. One, and the most inhabited, the tropical climate. Temperatures can range from 60 degrees Fahrenheit while it can also get as hot as 96 degrees Fahrenheit. It also has two suns and one major moon._

_The second and by far most dangerous climate on Planet Ounus, is the winter climate. Not one of their intelligent life forms live in the winter climate, as it is inhabitable. However, there are creatures named Buglizard that hunt and thrive in that climate. The average power level for one of those creatures is an average power level of 1,400._

_The final climate on their world is the desert climate. Not much is to be said about it, expect winds are unnaturally strong there, and it is dry as every dessert is._

_The predominant species are beings with the average power levels of 1,800. However, our Intel has confirmed that the planet does have warriors that can exceed the power level of 10,000. They are relatively intelligent beings, but not that technologically advanced._

_The being you are however looking for, a Saiyan female that goes by the name Caulifla. She is reported to a strong warrior, one of the strongest of her planet, her latest known power level is clocking in at 19,000._

**»»—Line Break—««**

And it ended there. He rubbed his face slightly with his hand before he ran that same hand through his spiky black hair. _'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to blow?'_ He thought, seemingly in a knowing manner before he chuckled. "Jeez… this is really going to suck."

Just then, his pod stopped, causing him to jolt forward in force before he sighed. "Damn… I rode one just this once, and I already hate them," Naruto muttered, referring to the Saiyan travel pods. He looked up and saw himself coming into the planet's atmosphere.

After waiting a few minutes, the pod came shooting down from the atmosphere before it the ground, creating a crater underneath it from the force of the impact.

He looked forward, seeing that his pod was in one piece before he gathered his things into a duffle bag. He then grabbed an envelope that had weird writing on it before he placed it onto duffle bag that held all his things. Suddenly, the small envelope glowed a white, and then, his bag disappeared in a fury of blue sparkles.

'_Dad always was one for the flashy stuff,'_ he thought before he stuffed his envelope into his armor. He then tapped a button on his pod, and the front of it opened, allowing him to step out. Slowly, he moved his leg and made his way out of the pod.

He stumbled on his step before he fell onto his knees with a gasp. He reached up and clawed at his face with his fingers and felt as they dug into his skin and raked across. _'W-What the h-hell?!'_ He panted before blood ran down through his nose. His eyes widened in pain as he stared at his hand and slowly, his vision changed, and he started seeing bones right through the skin of his fingers.

'_W-What is this?!'_ Naruto gasped, referring to the insufferable pain rippling throughout his body as well as what he was seeing. However, after five minutes of continuous, unbearable pain, he was able to block off some of his senses to stop the pain.

He opened his eyes after sitting on the ground and low and behold, he could see perfectly. He slowly stood before he coughed once more, saliva ejecting from his mouth. He reached up and shakily smeared off the blood that ran down his nose and mouth as well the spit that caught onto his lips.

Naruto reached up and grasped his hand as he felt new strength surging through him. It wasn't as strong as his Ki based strength, nowhere near it. In fact, it wasn't even close. But it stacked on top of his already immense strength and increased it. He closed his eyes and suppressed his power as far as it could go.

He reached out and held out his hand and focused. Sure enough, he couldn't even create a Ki ball. Naruto looked at the ground and reared back his fist.

Now, if his theory was correct, if he punched the ground at the level of power he was at now, he probably couldn't even make a crater the size of his hand.

He reared back his hand a little further before he punched forward with all his might while keeping his Ki suppressed and his fist collided with the sandy ground.

Immediately, the ground underneath him split and caved, creating a crater the size of his body and about three inches deep. Naruto slowly brought back his hand and stared at. _'Huh… well, this is interesting.'_

Shaking off his thoughts, he unsuppressed his power slightly, now operating on a fourth of his full power and he leaped forward before he shot forward into the air with his arms crossed. He then looked around before reached inside his armor and pulled out a strange contraption.

The device appeared to be a semi-monocle with a red glass lens attached to it. He held it up to his left eye before he cupped it to his left ear. He clicked a large button on the side of it and numbers immediately popped up along with arrows.

'_Okay… the highest power levels within the location are… a power level 21,000 thousand and the next one being… a power level 12,150. The one with 21,000 is most likely the one I'm looking for,'_ Naruto thought seriously before he followed where the scouter told him to go.

**»»—Time Skip: 2 Hours—««**

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he clicked his scouter once more. He nodded once more as he looked over what looked like an active village.

The village had buildings that looked like they were made out of some type of brick or clay. They also had cutouts for what was supposed to be windows and ventilation for air. They also had people going about, doing random things and near that, was a large, tall multistory building that appeared to be in way better shape than the rest of the buildings.

He decreased in altitude and touched downward. He tipped his toes on the ground the second he hit the ground and narrowed his eyes. He then looked over to the seemingly surprised inhabitant.

Putting on a false sense of politeness and smiled over to the creature before he made his way over. He reached inside his armor and pulled out a device that looked like an advanced cellphone.

The device in his hand was something that would allow him to into the device and translate his words into their language through the device. It worked vice versa as well.

"Do know where I can find a woman named Caulifla. Spiky black hair, brown fury tail and abnormally strong?" He questioned as foreign words popped on the screen and he showed it to the person.

The creature appeared to be reading it before he spoke in a weird language and actually sounded like he sucking on his own tongue. However, he had nowhere to talk, as his own Saiyan Language was… guttural at best.

Words converted on the device as he pulled it up to level to see. Naruto read it carefully and smiled in satisfaction.

It read: Up in the tall building. You shall find her there. However, I must warn you that she is strong. Immensely so and she has quite the temper, so please don't anger her.

Speaking one last time, "Thank you," he nodded as the words translated through the device and the alien read before it did something akin to nodding.

Naruto decided to walk the rest of the way. He made his way to the building as he walked through it and went up a long set of stairs. Once he reached the top floor, he saw a large cutout room that held what looked like a pyramid, but on top of it, was a large platform that held a bunch of creatures.

However, the one that caught his eye was a female face and spiky black hair. Floating upwards, he reached to top and maneuvered through the air near her. However, once she saw him, she immediately pointed a finger at and yelled in what seemed like gibberish to him.

Gritting his teeth, he truly hoped this worked. **"Are you Caulifla?"** Naruto spoke in a different language, causing her to freeze and she looked at him in shock.

**"How do you know this Language?!"** She yelled, speaking the same language as him. He grinned at that and stared her right in the eye.

He softly maneuvered his furry tail and let it uncoil from his waist, and she stared in shock. Her own brown fury tail uncoiled subconsciously from her waist, and he smirked. **"As you can see, we are Saiyans."** He explained. **"The reason why I am here is simple: I am here to recruit you to serve under someone who I was… persuaded to join."** He continued with her listening, all traces of anger gone and was replaced with eagerness and shock.

**"And who is this… person, you serve?"** She questioned pointedly.

**"His name is Frieza… the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Universe. And, the strongest being I know. He's also the evilest being that I've ever known,"** he continued, causing her to glare at him.

She stepped forward in a threating manner, **"And you want me to serve him? Get lost before I kill you!"** She gave her answer, causing him to smile.

**"It's nice to actually meet another Saiyan that doesn't crave for destruction,"** he stated, earning a look of confusion. **"Would you like to take a fly, we have much to talk about. Regardless of what your answer is,"** he stated, earning a small nod.

**"Then, by all means, after you," **she grunted, and he smirked as he flew out the way he came.

After they left the large building, they floated higher up into the air, passed the clouds. Then they, gave each other ample personal space before they stared at each other.

**"I wish you would reconsider,"** Naruto started, only to be interrupted.

**"I won't work for someone who has evil intentions. Especially Frieza,"** she spat out his name like it was poison, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

He grunted before he looked at her expectedly. **"So, I can assume you've heard of him,"** he assumed.

She snorted, **"He's the one that destroyed our planet and who hasn't heard of Frieza. He's a menace to all everywhere."**

Now, that got a look of surprise from him. **"So you know then?"** He questioned as he looked down with a saddened look.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "**Of course I know, my parents had left a note in my pod and were able to send me off moments before its destruction when I was just two years of age. They had written that it was Frieza who was the one who did it, not a dumb meteor. And, they also had scrolls made for their techniques, fighting styles and such."**

**"I wish you would reconsider,"** he said once again and just as she was about to answer him, he continued. **"Cause, if you don't, he left implicit instructions for me to kill you if you refused."** He revealed, causing her to growl in anger. **"Something… I really don't want to do." **He continued**. "Listen, I don't like Frieza. I really don't! Its-It's just that-,"** he was interrupted by her shout.

**"Then why do you work for him then?! I mean, why do you work for him if you don't like him?! Why do you work for him when you've known what he's done?"** She questioned rapidly, with anger lacing her tone.

He growled before he lashed out, **"It's because I don't have a choice! He'll kill me if I don't! Not only that, but I'm buying time until I'm strong enough to kill Frieza! It will be I, who will be the one to kill him. Then, his reign of the Universe will be at an end and my-our race will be avenged!"** He spoke, causing her to look away.

**"Fine! I'll join you!"** She answered, getting a shocked look from him.

**"Why? Just a moment ago, you looked absolutely repulsed by the idea,"** he questioned with a confused look.

She shot him a dirty look before she answered. **"It's because… it's because I want to help!"** She answered. **"All I've ever wanted to do in my life was to avenge my race, and now, you show up after sixteen years, saying that you want to kill Frieza and avenge our race."** She continued. **"I don't want to sit here, waiting for Frieza to come here and do the same to this planet like he did ours. It's either you or I kill Frieza, or we die trying. That's where I am right now."**

He gave her a smirk in reply, but before he could speak, she continued. **"However, I won't join allegiance with a weakling. If you prove yourself to be strong and beat me in a fight, then I'll go."**

He let out a sigh before he nodded. **"Fine, I'll accept. I'll beat the everlasting hell out of you if that's what you want, girly." **He smirked. **"By the way, the name's Naruto."**

Her eyebrow twitched before he smirked. **"I can already tell you are going to be a pain in my ass,"** she grinned.

He grinned as well and it then he fully observed how she looked like.

Caulifla was a short woman, barely being 5 foot 3 and she had fair skin complexion. Spiky, black hair that spiked up in all different directions and two long bands hanging over her head symmetrically. Caulifla also had an angular face, black pupiless eyes, and a brown fury tail. She also had large, F-cup breasts, along with a muscled stomach that had the brief outline of abs, long slender legs and mouthwatering thigs. She wore what looked like a martial arts gi. The gi top was magenta in color, and she had a short-sleeved purple undershirt that showed some cleavage. For bottoms, she had slightly baggy purple gi pants and black armbands.

Naruto hovered back about five feet before he slid into the same defensive stance he got into when he fought Kefla, and his smirk got noticeably more sinister. Slowly, red smoke-like energy started leaking off his body as his power rose. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end as he felt excitement roll of his spine.

Caulifla grinned excitedly before she stood in an average boxing stance before she balled up her fists. Immediately, a magenta colored aura sprung up around her, encasing her fully within it.

Naruto smirked before he disappeared. Caulifla stared with a raised eyebrow as she followed his speed with some trouble, and she grinned. **"Running away?!"** She yelled before she shot off higher into the air.

Naruto's eyes widened briefly as he was punched straight across the face, sending him even higher up into the air. He reared back his face, and he blinked in surprise. _'That didn't hurt nearly as much as it should have… something's wrong with me,'_ he realized before started dodging a fury of blows from his attacker, clearly on the defensive while his mind was occupied.

'_My body… I felt it fly hundreds of meters back into the sky… the attack should have hurt at least three times worse than it did,'_ he thought before he grunted as flew higher into the sky, avoiding a magenta colored Ki ball that exploded off into the distance.

Raising his hand, Naruto swatted away another Ki ball, and it sailed off behind him as well as to his left. It blew up a second later, sixty meters away, coloring the air the with magenta colored light for a brief period of time.

**"Why aren't you fighting back, huh?!"** Caulifla yelled, thinking that the boy in front of her was a weakling after all. She had her thoughts when she first saw him, arrogant swagger with the way he moved, self-assurance, she should have known he was nothing more, than an arrogant little brat.

Naruto winced as he cracked his neck, **"No, something's going on with my body… on a serious note,"** he said aloud as his body lightly convulsed and he winced once more, his face morphing into a pained expression.

Now, that caught her by surprise as she flew over to him, **"You try anything you little brat, and I'll kill you!"** She warned fiercely. **"Now, what's going on?"**

**"I- Have no clue, augh!"** He shuddered as a painful bolt of lightning ran through his body. His eyes snapped shut as he yelped once more. **"M-Move!"** Naruto yelled before his body started glowing bright a bright golden color, looking brighter than the sun itself.

Caulifla yelped as she did so and shrouded herself in a magenta colored Ki dome before she crossed her arms across her face. She growled slightly as the forceful wind blew against her, and she tried putting a stop to it while applying her own power. But that ultimately proved to a fruitless effort and just served to slow herself down.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as unimaginable pain rippled through his body, starting by his chest, more especially his heart before it started spreading, expanding and soon, it felt like his entire body, head to toe was shrouded in the pain that originated in his chest. He let out one more terrifying scream before a large shockwave ripped through the sky, destroying everything in a couple-hundred-mile radius.

Caulifla was barely able to shield herself in a technique in towards a last-ditch effort before the oppressive force hit her. She held it for a few moments, but that was all she needed before it ended, -and her force field evaporated in a sparkle of Ki.

Her body loosely fell as her body bent limply from the force of the wind. Just as she neared the ground, a red blur hit her and sent her into a cratered ground.

Naruto's vision came back, and he stared forward. However, his eyes widened largely as an involuntary tremor ran through and coughed, feeling bile rise through his throat. Losing concentration, his body fell to the ground, and he collapsed onto the destroyed pavement.

Forcefully removing his hand, he emptied his stomach with a bundle of coughs and wheezes. He shakily raised his head and stared ahead, his gaze filling up with horror and self-proclaimed guilt. He was horrified, that he didn't even bother wiping off the saliva mixed stomach bile that dribbled onto the ground like silly string.

"No… No… No," he started muttering as she started convulsing once more, but not for the previous reasons… no this was due to the sole reason of shock. He started looking around, staring at destruction… blood… dirt… limbs… bodies. He… He couldn't take it… everything… it just seemed too much. He started losing feeling in his body, and soon everything became numb, and then, he felt himself lose consciousness.

The last things he saw before his dark-colored eyes rolled up into the back of his head, was a pair of angered and concerned coal black eyes.

**»»—Time Skip: 16 Hours—««**

Coal colored eyes fluttered open behind a set of eyelashes before they immediately forcefully closed in a wince of pain as a slamming ache washed over his head. He lightly coughed, but it came out as nothing more than a choked wheeze. He lightly sat up, his body stiff as a board with his eyes still clamped closed. His hands instinctively clenched and pulled upwards, but to his dismay, he couldn't.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he looked around, panicking. However, he felt something prick into his neck and, on reflex, his head snapped over to the direction, and his eyes glowed a bright red.

A second later, two beams of bright red energy shot clean from his eyes and zapped forward, nearly cutting someone's head clean off. But he clenched his eyes shut, stopping the flow of energy through his eyes, ceasing the involuntary attack.

**"Fuckin'a! Could you try and not kill me?! Just for one minute?!"** A distinctly familiar female voice shouted over to him, getting a twitch from the groaning saiyan pre-teen.

Naruto groaned before he opened his eyes once more, but this time, no red laser beams escaped through his iris, and he was able to safely look around. **"W-Where am I?"** He groaned roughly.

**"You're in a Hut that I took you to after… the incident…"** she muttered, sounding very indifferent.

He looked at her through half-idled eyes, **"What do you mean?"** He questioned without a stutter this time. **"What happened… no,"** he started but stopped when memories hit him full force and his head jerked back. "**No… no, no, no, no, no."** He kept rambling as his eyes closed and he started shaking.

Caulifla growled slightly before she went up to him, **_'Damn it, he's going into shock again!'_** She thought before she slapped him… really, really hard. Hard enough to slap a mountain off the ground.

The resounding sound echoed through the room, and he groaned once more, but not pain, but thankfulness. **"Appreciate that,"** he muttered with a half-smile. But, Caulifla immediately noticed that it was fake. Albeit, a good fake smile, one that didn't show nervousness… just pain: emotional pain.

**"Look, what happened out there wasn't-,"** she started but was interrupted when his glum voice interrupted her.

**"No… it was,"** he told her. **"I knew that sooner or later… something like this was going to happen,"** he explained with a forced smile before he shifted his gaze upwards. **"My father, a few days before our-my planet's destruction, had discovered something wrong with my DNA and my mother's as well. However, he couldn't prove it."** He explained further.

Caulifla blinked in surprise, **"What do you mean?"**

**"What I mean is… to put it simply… I'm not a normal Saiyan, Caulifla."** Naruto revealed. **"I'm a hybrid between two races. My father was a full-blooded saiyan,"** Naruto started with Caulifla paying rapt attention. **"But, my mother, on the other hand, was a full-blooded Kryptonian."**

**"Wait… you aren't a full-blooded saiyan?"**

**"No… but, back to what I was saying," **Naruto said. **"My father was a doctor and a scientist. The brightest of both that the Saiyan Race has ever had the pleasure of having,"** he told her with a smile. **"His name was Hiru… but, it wasn't his real name. That's what he went by when he was on Krypton. No, the name my grandmother gave him, was Minato… Minato Namikaze."** He revealed, getting a shocked look from Caulifla.

She shakily pointed her finger at him, **"Wait… you mean Minato Namikaze. The head of the strongest family on Planet Vegeta… the same Saiyan who refused to be the king due to the simple fact that he did not wish to rule? The same Saiyan who was the same to be born with blond hair? The-,"**

**"The very same saiyan who made hundreds of years' worth of advancement in the healing wing of the hospital research facility in only five years?"** He smiled. **"Yeah, dad was an amazing guy, said to be Planet Vegeta's most prodigious son. It was too bad that he was forced to permanently die his hair, as the King before Vegeta deemed it to be disrespectful to have a different color hair then the rest of the race. Something like that, I don't know. It just sounds dumb as all hell."**

**"Naruto… you're practically a prince!"** She exclaimed with widened eyes.

He smiled at her a little and cracked his knuckles. **"I may,"** he led off with a smug smirk on his face. **"I want to apologize… for all I've done."** He stated sincerely, showing genuine remorse in his subconscious actions as his small smirk faded.

Caulifla walked up to him and smiled. **"You have nothing to apologize for. To be quite honest, even though they were people, a good portion innocent,"** she added**. "About thirty percent of the people you killed in the city, were all criminals of the worst kind,"** she stated, lying through her teeth. Naruto would have known if he was in the right state of mind.

However, he wasn't. That much was a known fact for even Caulifla. In fact, he felt so guilty, that his mind, while being desperate, just subconsciously accepted that as fact. Call it survival instinct, but much less noticeable.

**"I have so much to think about, so much on my mind… that I'm tempted to just go back to Frieza and say the mission was a failure. Receive whatever punishment and then go to bed,"** Naruto muttered to himself, but due to Caulifla's enhanced hearing and the close distance between the two, she was able to hear him quite easily.

Caulifla lightly ran her hand on his arm and shook her head. **"No… I believe that I will be coming with you… Naruto-sama."**

Naruto blanched when her head that, his indifferent mask of emotions swiftly evaporating as he stared at her in shock. **"Excuse me… come again?"**

**"If you insist…"** she grinned teasingly, getting a blush out of him.

**"Not another one!"** He whined comically with tears running down his eyes, getting a short giggle from her as she lightly clasped her mouth.

Caulifla's eyes glinted with amusement, **"You know, I am serious. I am coming with you, Naruto-sama."** She stated, her amusing demeanor changing into a more… serious expression.

**"What are you using that honorific?"** He asked, his embarrassment leaving as he stared at her quizzically. She smiled and nodded.

**"The reason is simple; You're royalty. If what your saying is true, that you want to avenge the Saiyan Race, then why stop there?"** She questioned, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. **"I mean, you may be a hybrid, but if there are more saiyans out there, we'll find them. And then, after we free Frieza's clasps on this Universe you can rule, we can rebuild."** She finished.

**_"But you can make a new race. A race far stronger than both the Kryptonians and the Saiyans combined."_**His father's words repeated in his mind.

A small tear welled up in his eye, but it didn't tall. **"That… that sounds nice,"** he muttered with a smile.

Naruto reached up and grasped onto some white medical wrapping that stained red blood that nearly bled through. Caulifla saw his action and went to stop him, but she was shocked when she found his skin was fine, not a scar on it.

**"H-How?"**

He smirked, **"I've always been quick to regenerate. But, that was quick… even for me. But, I guess this proves that my theory was right,"** he started, getting the female Saiyan's attention.

**"Right of what exactly?"**

He looked at her and shook his head. **"My father was a leading doctor and scientist, you know that now of course,"** he coughed, hating to have to repeat himself. **"About a few days before Krypton blew up, he found an inactive gene in my body. In sense, dormant power."** Naruto explained getting a slow nod from her. **"However, he never had enough time to figure out what would cause it to activate… but I think I know how."** He smirked.

Caulifla looked at him quizzically, **"And that was?"**

**"Sunlight,"** he answered, staring at yellow sunlight that breached through the cracks of the room. **"Yellow Sunlight, something Krypton never had. They had a red sun, therefore, no yellow sunlight. But this planet has two yellow suns, thus accelerating the activation of the gene. It also explains why I started seeing things the second I got out of the pod,"** he answered.

**"However, I do not know everything. I'll have to test my theory with some of my father's old notes. See what the geezer thought about it and I'll go from there. But I can't do that without a lab, which can wait."** Naruto grunted before he started tearing off the bandages.

He then looked at a surprised Caulifla and quirked an eyebrow, **"What? No, don't answer that!" **He cut himself off as he walked around, barefoot, not minding the fact that he was nude, except for a pair of underwear.

**"What are you? A warrior, a doctor? A scientist? A spy? What do you aspire to be?"** Naruto questioned, curious to know about her.

Caulifla smiled a little, **"I'm a warrior, but I'm also a pretty good tactician and a hunter. As, when I was born, I was notified that I had enhanced senses, like enhanced hearing, sense of smell, eyesight, etc. Even by Saiyan standards."**

He looked at her, impressed. **"Not bad. I can see why you like hunting. You must be very good at it,"** Naruto told her, earning a smirk from her.

**"Thank you, my prince, but hunting isn't so hard. Especially for people who could blow up planets with a flick of their wrist,"** she grinned, earning an amused chuckle for the hybrid.

**"I haven't had a conversation like this… in what feels like forever,"** Naruto stated with a long breath of air.

**"How old are you, Naruto-sama?"** Caulifla asked curiously. If she had to guess, with the way he spoke, carried himself, his power, she would have to say he was sixteen or seventeen and was either a later bloomer in terms of height or he was just short.

He smirked, his coal colored eyes glinting with amusement as he lightly ruffled his slightly dirty dark colored hair. **"I'm twelve,"** he answered, causing her expression to drop.

**"S-Seriously?"**

Naruto couldn't help and roared in laughter, his head snapping back as he did so. **"Yes, my mother just taught me a lot when I was younger, how to act like a cold noble, fight with ruthlessness and there is only so many times you can get your ass kicked before you grow up and change. I never had a childhood. Not that I wanted one either, to be quite honest. She wanted me to be as strong as possible, so she trained me into the ground. She forged me from an arrogant, entitled little brat, into…. Whatever I am now. She and my father had a feeling that I was destined for great things."** He stated whimsically, as well as sadly. But he hid that peculiar emotion well. He always did… **"But! Enough about me, let's hear about you."**

Caulifla took step back as she sighed**. "Not much to tell. I learned everything from my parent's scroll. I trained, viciously if I may add. Made a name on this planet. Learned their language within a years' time and claimed land and ruled over it. Ten months later, here we are."**

**"When was the time you checked your power level and what was it at?"** Naruto questioned curiously as stood around, staring at her.

She looked thoughtful for second before she answered**. "It was about six months ago. And I was at a power level of… I believe I am correct, it was 22,000."** Caulifla answered, getting a hum of acknowledgment from him.

**"That's just two and half thousand under Kefla,"** he muttered, but she heard him and couldn't help but to ask.

**"And who is that… exactly?**

Naruto looked up and eyed her carefully before he nodded. **"She is one last remaining Saiyans. So far, it's you, Kefla and I who are the last remaining Saiyans."** He answered, much to her joy.

**"Really?! Another saiyan! Wow, I actually thought I'd never see the day,"** she smiled. **"You, know, I thought after meeting you, that no other saiyans remained,"** she told him, earning a nod. **"How old is she? And what is she like?"**

He nodded, **"She's sixteen I believe, a bit tall, strong, a bit arrogant, impulsive, hyper and inexperienced."**

Caulifla laughed, **"That sounds… pretty normal, I don't know. I was expecting… something more!"**

**"Yeah I know what you mean,"** he nodded before he cracked his neck. "**I'm healed now, so do you want to leave? I have an extra pod,"** Naruto questioned as he started equipping his armor.

She nodded before she turned away, **"I'll go pack,"** she told him, earning a grunt from the boy.

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to her, **"It's a scouter. It will help you find where I am, as it reads power levels and tells you where said power level is located."**

Caulifla surprisingly threw it back, earning a quirked eyebrow from the pre-teen. **"I don't need it. I can sense your power level. That's how I knew you were coming."**

**"And how the hell do you do that?"**

**"I'll teach you,"** she told him offhandedly. **"But you'll have to teach me something in return."**

Naruto grunted, **"That's fine. I don't like being in someone's debt. So, I accept. You teach me how to sense power levels, and in return, I'll teach you something of your liking."** He accepted with a nod, earning one from her as well.

**"Meet me in two hours. No later."** Naruto ordered before he walked out of the small shack that they were in before he shot off into the air.

Caulifla watched him go before she started packing all her belongs, making sure not to forget anything that was even remotely valuable.

**»»—Time Skip: 4 Days—««**

**With Naruto**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he filed out of his pod through the docking. He looked over a random alien who started filing in other pods in which came through. He then stared at Caulifla who stared at him in confusion.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, speaking the universal tongue, getting a small look of surprise from the boy. "What?"

"Nothing just didn't know you knew that language," he muttered before he started walking away, with Caulifla following suit.

She caught up easily and walked by his side, "So, where we going?" She questioned.

Without meeting her gaze as they walked through a set of automatic doors, leading into another hallway. "First, I want you to drop your things off at my room until you get of your own." He answered. "After that, I'll report back to Frieza and see if he wants to speak with you."

She nodded, "That sounds fine," she agreed. It sounded like a decent plan and had no complaints about it. "What about after that?"

"Before I answer that," Naruto started, getting her attention. "I don't want to you speak of what happened to Frieza. He doesn't need to know that I got another power boost. I want him to think I'm as weak as possible. I may not like it, but it's necessary." He told in her in a whispered tone, not sounding very happy about it.

Caulifla, however just nodded, deciding to trust his judgment. "Sure, I mean, I barely even know what happened." She told him with a wink, earning a grunt from him, but he did have a small smirk of amusement creeping on his lips.

"Naruto!~" An obnoxious female voice breached their ears.

"Oh dear god, not now!" Naruto hissed, already recognizing who it was and Caulifla stiffened a small bit.

Just then, Kefla form came hovering passed them as she turned around, stopping pretty close to Naruto, who so happened to run right into her… the crook of her breasts.

"…I'm not complaining anymore," came his muffled voice spoke, causing Kefla to look down in surprise. Her eyes widened when she a familiar mop of dark colored hair buried into her bosom.

"Why am I not surprised?" Caulifla drawled with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't?" Kefla asked, not bothered by the fact that his face was being smothered between her breasts. Caulifla just shook her head.

"I found him staring at my tits at least five times in the time of a few hours," Caulifla briefly explained, earning an understanding look from the other girl. "So, you're name's Kefla?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Kefla nodded. "Your name?"

"Caulifla," she introduced herself.

It was then Naruto's head retracted as he started breathing heavily, "Oh, I thought you would have stayed longer," Kefla responded in a disappointed manner.

He looked at her, "If I could hold my breath for longer, then I would have." He responded without any shame in his tone, in fact, he had a healthy blush on his cheeks.

"I guess that makes some sense," Kefla nodded before she turned her attention to the new arrival. "Yeah, name's Kefla; the strongest Saiyan in the Universe!" She proclaimed proudly, hoping that her 'declaration' would tick the pre-teen off.

Naruto looked at her with a small spark of amusement in his dark eyes, "It's funny, I've known you for… only a few weeks and I already dislike you. I give it another three before that turns into hate. Though, I won't hold my breath," he told her with a pointed look, earning a smirk from the girl. "Are… Are you a masochist?" He asked suddenly, getting an atomic blush from Kefla and look of surprise from Caulifla.

"A-And why would you think that?!"

Naruto just raised his eyebrow, "You have literally been teasing someone who is stronger than you and could kill you, for days upon end. It's almost like you're trying to fight me and… well, I'm pretty sure you can tie in the rest," he shrugged, unbothered by her outburst.

Caulifla nodded slowly, somewhat seeing some truth in his statement, but she did not act, merely spectated.

Kefla pouted, hating that she was the one to bite first, "You win this round snowy," she muttered before she turned around.

Naruto shamelessly stared at her ass and swaying hips as she walked away. Caulifla looked down at the boy was shamelessly ogling the other saiyan female's backside. "You're oddly perverted for a twelve-year-old," she remarked with a small smile. "It kinda makes me fear how bad you'll be when you've reached adulthood."

He waved her off as Kefla escaped from his view. "Blame my father and mother. Those were literally one of the most shameless and perverted people I knew. Didn't help that my godfather was three times as worse as both of them combined," he told her, earning a nod.

"How-How bad were they?" Caulifla couldn't help but ask.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Let's just say… my parents had a very… open relationship." That was all he said before he walked away, with Caulifla later following suit.

"Open relationship?" '

He shared a small chuckle, "My father, was a good looking person. There were a lot of beautiful … very endowed women on Krypton. My mother enjoyed it just as much as my father. So, you could guess that I had a very… weird upbringing. But, not entirely unpleasant."

"H-How?"

"Let's put it this way, I learned about what sex was when I was six." He commented drily.

Caulifla looked baffled, "Surely you are joking?"

"No…" Naruto started with a smirk. "God, I can still remember the look on my old man's face when mother forced him to explain it to me. All because I entered the room at a very wrong… yet such a right time and my mother gave that to him as a punishment," he explained.

"Dear god, your household sounded-,"

"Sounded like a mess?" Naruto questioned, cutting her off as he did so, and she nodded. "Yes, it was." He agreed, but he gave a rare, true smile. "But I wouldn't have changed it for anything else."

**»»—END—««**

**(1): Jewels in my story = to Japanese Yen. They're also the standard currency for Frieza's Army.**

**There it is, the Third Chapter for my story. Now, this story concludes the first Arc and will get onto the next.**

**Power Levels **

**Naruto (Pre Sunlight): 62,000**

**Naruto (Post Training + Zenkai): 73,000**

**Naruto (After absorbing and kickstarting his Kryptonian powers): 81,000**

**Kefla: 24,500**

**Caulifla: 22,000 **

**That's all I need to say.**

**Ta-Ta~**


	4. Soldier Arc: 1

**Now, as of right now, I guess most of you already know that I will be continuing with Naruto. I won't rename the MC to an OC. This chapter has been written for a few days now, but the only reason it wasn't out by then, was because I have had no time to recently to edit my work. **

**Also, this Arc, will mainly be about Naruto gaining strength, introducing new characters, and character development. By the time Naruto does get to Earth, he'll have developed a fair bit. How? I won't tell you. You'll just have to read on yourselves. **

**Also, has anyone been following up about the whole 'KickVick' and 'IStandWithVick' situation? If you have, let me know what you think about the entire situation. **

**The same thing could be said about the Captain Marvel movie, which will be out in the next couple of days.**

**So, let me know what you think about the chapter!**

* * *

**»»—Story Start—««**

Naruto and Caulifla made their way through the hallway in silence. He himself had a small smile on his face, and Caulifla was smiling herself. Both glad to have that singular conversation. In the little time they had spent together, they both felt somewhat close. And Naruto felt as if he could truly connect with her. But his overall distrust kept him from doing so. At least, partially. While both of them hadn't admitted it, they both felt the same way.

They each had their own trust issues, for very obvious reasons.

For Naruto, it was how he was taught. For Caulifla, it was because Naruto was in allegiance with Frieza. But, now that she thought about it, she was now. So, her reason was a little invalid, but even then, she knew that the only reason she was going to work for the warlord, was to bid her time and wait for both of them to get strong enough to kill the fucker.

She looked down slightly, staring the boy before he lightly touched his armored shoulder, getting his attention, which was resaved with a narrowed eyed look.

"Yes?" He questioned, not exactly happy at having his train of thought halted and forgotten. But he respected her enough not to outright ignore her like he did most people.

Caulifla stayed quiet for a small moment before she spoke. "Bad timing, but I'm hungry, and I'm wondering if we can eat." She questioned with a small nervous smile.

Naruto's glare softened before he looked away, he had to admit, at least privately, she looked cute when she did that. But that was beside the point! He lightly grasped his stomach when he felt it growl slightly at the mention of food. Thinking for a few moments, getting Caulifla to look around anxiously, thinking that the Saiyan boy was mad at her.

"Fine," he got out, thinking getting some food would be good from them both. "But, since this was my first mission, I don't have any money," he announced, getting a look of slight disappointment. "But since the mission was a success!" He continued in a louder tone after seeing her disappointed face. "Frieza should have my pay for the mission I just completed by bringing you here by your compliance, so we can eat with that."

Caulifla looked down and smiled at him, causing him to blush lightly and look away, embarrassed. "Thanks." She stated sincerely.

He paused for a second before he grunted, his normal confident and indifferent look resurfacing. "Hmph, whatever." He grunted. "Just don't think this a normal occurrence!" He exclaimed, looking at her pointedly. "After this, you do your own missions and earn your own damn money!"

She gave a small smirk at him, "What do you think of me? A freeloader?" She questioned with her smirk still remaining. "Please, I have my pride as well, thank you," Caulifla muttered, but she knew for sure that Naruto heard her clearly.

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed, "Don't think just because you have a nice rack and a pretty face that I'm going to treat you different than everyone else!"

Caulifla's smirk actually enlarged, "We'll see about that~!" She purred as he leaned down his neck.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end from feeling her hot breath tickle his neck. Immediately, a blush worked its way onto his face and looked away, hoping to hide it. But he knew it was pointless. "You're trying to seduce me!" He exclaimed, switching tactics.

That caught her off-guard before she scoffed, crossing her arms as well, "Whatever, little man. I was just teasing." Her grin gone, which was replaced with a small pouting sneer.

Naruto just huffed, looking away. However, after a few seconds of silence, both of them let out a small chuckle, finding the situation a bit funny.

She looked at him, showing her smile, and he could help but return it somewhat. He had to admit… it felt good to connect with someone; a fellow Saiyan who shared his desire… his burning hate for Frieza and his own thirst for revenge.

But he knew that feelings would only inhibit him in his goal. Deep down he knew he that sentimental feelings would only weaken him and distract him from his goal. But he wasn't worried about it. His father showed him just how much good it did, and he was showing second guesses towards his mother and father's teachings in terms of inhibiting his own feelings.

He clenched his fists and slightly curled his wrists. _'Yes… I can feel it.' _He thought to himself. _'My increasing strength… the gap between our power is closing, Frieza.'_ He thought before he chilling smirk worked its way onto his face. _'Then, once you lay dead at my feet, once your blood is on my hands and my people… my parent's lives are avenged, then that's when I'll break my limits… my Saiyan limits.'_ Naruto thought_. 'After that… I'll keep fighting, I'll break every limit known, I'll become the very strongest in this entire Universe! I'll prove that we Saiyan's are the most powerful beings in the Universe and that we don't have limits. That is my purpose… the very reason why I live.' _

His smirk got even wider, as his eyes black eyes glinted with desire. _'Yes… I haven't forgotten my destiny!'_ He continued_. 'I'm destined to be the strongest, and I will stop at nothing to achieve that!'_ He gritted his teeth, feeling his energy rise. _'No smidge of sentimental rubbish is going to distract me from that!'_

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 1 Month Later—««**

**With Naruto**

Naruto grunted as he leaped into the air, dodging dozens of well-placed beams of energy. However, the second he touched onto the ground, he was forced to roll away on his stomach to dodge two well placed purple beams of Ki.

The two beams struck the floor, but they bounced upwards, and they soon hit the ceiling within only a split second before they shot over a barely standing Half-Saiyan.

Raising his dipped head, he threw his hands forward and unleashed a large ball of red colored energy, shielding himself from the two oncoming lasers. He gritted his teeth as he was nearly forced to his knees. But his head snapped up, and he yelled, flaring his Ki, furthering his attack's strength.

The ball of energy rapidly increased in size and then exploded by a small lapse of his concentration, thrusting him to the wall. Naruto coughed out a glob when as he felt his back collide with a durable surface before he hunched forward and fell onto his hands and knees.

He shakily looked up with his eyes settled in a half-idled glare before he stood up, blood dripping onto the ground from a wound on his arm that bled heavily. Reaching up, he tore the top of his spandex top off, exposing his scar-riddled torso before he smirked.

Around him came a bright red shroud of flame-like aura before he raised his hand and shot two basketball-sized yellow orbs. The orbs then connected with the wall and bounced back and began to attack him.

Reacting accordingly, he swiveled through around, his body dancing and his feet shooting everywhere in a desperate attempt to not get hit.

'_In one-hundred and twenty times normal gravity, everything is more difficult!'_ He thought with sweat rapidly running off his body from the intensity of the gravity. _'Even the most simple maneuvers take even the greatest of efforts!'_ Naruto thought, nearly grunting in pain as the ball of energy skimmed past his ribcage, giving him second-degree burns just from a glancing blow.

Naruto then leaped back into a backflip, but he failed and slipped. His body roughly collided with the ground as he could do nothing but wait as the two separate balls clashed against his body, creating a bright golden colored explosion.

Naruto mutely screamed as the scorching hot pain seared through his back before he gave a small chuckle as the light died down. Sure enough, he had nearly dozens of third-degree burns that bled horribly, but even with that and the increased gravity, he still possessed the will to stay conscious.

Even more, he started struggling to stand, and it wasn't until he was struggling to walk. And it was before then he was ready to continue, even though his own blood pained the very ground he walked on, he didn't care.

"T-This pain-," He started before the outline of his body was shrouded by a thin line of aura. "I-Is NOTHING!" He screamed, feeling his limits rise once again and his power raise. "This pain is nothing compared to my hate for you Frieza. You hear me?!" He screamed even louder.

"NOTHING!" He bellowed as surges of small red lightning bolts started dancing around his body. He grunted as the aura vanished before he leaped forward with new found speed and determination.

Then started throwing punches, all kinds of attacks, practicing his form, flowing through movements purely on instinct. He allowed it to guide his movements, not a single thought filling his head, while not allowing his pain, and the incredible strain that his body was in deteriorate his efforts.

He would become stronger than Frieza… that was a fact. He wouldn't die until then… no, he wouldn't dare.

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 2 Months Later—««**

After doing nothing but training for months upon end, he could safely say he had gotten stronger. That much was true. He had been doing nothing else but train, in fact, he barely saw Caulifla or Kefla since then. Ever since his random bout of thirst for strength and his desire to have his limits tested and broken, he had cut himself off from the world.

He even learned how to sense energy just by off Caulifla's vague instructions. And, in return, since he hadn't even thought of not paying up to his end of the deal, he taught her how to make Ki Clones. The entire trick of the technique was control. It was how many times you could split your power and accurately one could do it.

His father had originally taught him the technique when he turned nine and ever since, he had regularly been using to further his training. He had recently found out, that fighting his own clone would help even further, as the clones had a personality of their own, so if he fought one, each time, they would be different. Their fighting styles would be different as well, and they would be around his own split strength. So, they made excellent sparring partners.

His own 'Kryptonian abilities' were coming along fine. He managed to learn how to launch those heat rays from his eyes on command, but they took around three seconds to charge, so he deemed them unready for combat. He also realized that his pure physical strength had increased around roughly thirty-percent. So, he immediately went to work on control, but he was drawing at wit's end with it. He had been trying to suppress some of the pure physical strength ever since he realized it was there, to of course not worry Frieza, because even though he had gotten stronger, he was still nowhere near that monster's level. Plus, he wanted to be able to have a good fight, as he had a feeling that his strength would continue to grow and grow.

After all, Saiyans had no limits.

After all, it was all well-known fact that Frieza was extremely paranoid, so he was careful to keep his level of improvement at a steady, moderate pace. But, after coming up inconclusive of suppressing his newly found Kryptonian physical strength, he had put his brilliant mind to work and his father's notes that he had left him, to build something. It was nearly finished, but he still had some finishing touches to work out.

Water splashed onto his face as he rubbed his hands up and down on his face with his eyes closed. He opened them once he removed the palms of his hands and stared in the mirror as water droplets dribbled down his eyebrows and chin. His dark, coal colored eyes glinted as he stared at his own reflection.

Turning heel, he walked out of the room, but not before grabbing a small hand towel on the way out.

He then began slowly drying his face and soon finished. He then lightly threw it in the hamper. Naruto soon made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of training gear. Which consisted of one piece spandex suit that was sleeveless and only went down to his knees.

Naruto walked over to a table in his room before he picked up a pen and pulled up a chair. He then sat down and stared a scroll that had numerous symbols written on them.

Grunting slightly, he grabbed a backpack and pulled out a folder that was titled in his own Saiyan Language 'Seals: Notes. Level: Advanced', it read in big bold letters. He then opened the folder and slipped out a few papers that Japanese Kanji's neatly written along over them.

He lightly tapped his eraser on one specific one before he replicated that same Kanji with relative ease with an ink pen and within a few seconds and had it drawn in the very center of a new scroll. He then drew three arrows in perfect symmetry.

Naruto paused briefly after finishing it before he started writing a short dozen, smaller symbols before he circled one in particular. _'Now… due to having the formula for gravity, all I need now is the trigger and multiplication formula.'_ He thought before he pulled out another paper and studied it for a minute.

'_Dad had a trigger seal to activate something, but not a multiplication repeating formula.'_ He thought seriously before he pulled out a spare piece of fresh paper.

"Now…" he started with a small whisper. "All I have to do is figure it out and replicate it." He mumbled before his eyes widened.

"That's it!" He exclaimed as he roughly stood up with his hands resting on top of his head. "It's not a multiplication formula that I need to make!" He said. "It's just a replication formula. All I have to do is modify said set the seal to make it where it multiplies, which will be easy!" Naruto smirked before he sat down and got to work.

After continuously working on the seal for close forty minutes, he had indeed completed before he replicated it onto his wrist with a thick, pointy paintbrush. He lightly exhaled as he felt the ice cold ink touch his skin before he continued.

He finished that within a thirty or seconds before channeled some Ki right into the center of formula and it glowed a shining blue. Immediately, he felt his movements were restricted, but it was hardly anything as it was just set to make his movements four times harder, effectively giving his own body increased, personal gravity that revolved around his own seal.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered in triumph with a smirk etching onto his lips. He then drew on another few Kanji's that were barely bigger than his own pinky before they glowed blue as well.

Just then, the gravity increased to thirty times regular gravity. While it was still only a mere quarter to what he was capable of handling, he still felt the strain, and if he had to guess, it defiantly limited his strength the required amount.

His smirked died down as he looked down, but he did have a small smile on his lips. His black eyes shined with pride, 'Perfect. This is it what I needed.' He thought with a chilling smirk on his face. Naruto then walked over to his door and stood in front of it.

Immediately, the door retracted and opened, allowing him to step out. He then walked down the hallway and after walking for a few minutes, he stopped in front of a large door.

He placed his hand on the pad before it glowed a steady blue before it suddenly shined green. The large door retracted upwards, allow Naruto to step through a large, eighty meter large, circular room.

He then raised his hand and immediately a rectangular console machine rose up in front of him, coming with hundreds of buttons of all different colors. He reached down and pressed down two buttons before slowly pressed down one large red, perfectly circular bottom.

But, before it could do anything, Naruto deactivated his Gravity Seal, allowing him to access his full strength.

"Regulating… Regulating." A mechanical voice sounded out through the hollow room before the room was tinted with bright red.

"Setting Gravity Simulation… Set: One-Hundred Fifty-Five Times Normal Gravity." The mechanical voice sounded out once more before Naruto was forced onto his knees.

His knees clashed onto the ground, and once he felt the restriction and all oppressing weight weighing down onto his shoulders. Naruto let out a shaky breath, feeling the climate rapidly change to something colder… much colder.

He slowly stood up on shaky legs before he started walking, albeit slowly. After taking a dozen or steps forward, he stopped when he applied some Ki before his feet, and he floated upwards. He then converted his stance into a lotus set with his hands conjoined together.

He closed his eyes, and his raven colored hair wavered through the cold climate. He floated in the center of the room, completely still with his hands conjoined and legs dangled across together.

Around his body, came a thin shroud of red Ki. Then, around his body, lit three balls of golden colored flames, then they started orbiting him all different ways and at the same speed. Those balls never once touched, and they never once stopped.

He levitated there and continued mediating for close to twenty minutes before he lost focus, causing the balls of fire to dissipate a wisp of golden embers. He opened his eyes before he slowly set down onto the ground, his feet touching the tiled floor.

Naruto took a deep breath, he cracked his neck before he smirked. _'The tougher the training… the more pain… the stronger I get. So bring it on, computer!'_ He challenged with a large grin on face, showing his pearly white teeth.

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 3 Days Later—««**

Naruto took a deep breath as he awoke, and he pulled the respirator off his mouth. About a few seconds later, the water drained he stopped floating around. Once he saw that, he calmed down, know that he was just in a Healing Tank.

Once the water was completely drained, the glass door opened up, and Naruto was able to make his way out of the Healing Tank with just his undergarments on. He then looked over to a smiling doctor.

"Dr. Magule," Naruto nodded in gratitude and respect.

Magule was a tall, humanoid looking man. He was around six feet in length, a relatively thin build, shaggy black hair and he wore what looked to be a pair of old grey glasses. He also wore a dark grey, baggy long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark grey, baggy pants and a white lab-coat.

"Naruto, fellow. You quite alright, lad?" Magule spoke in an aged, professional tone. Seeing the demi-Saiyan's nod in confirmation, the doctor gave a small piece of paper.

Naruto took it without any real hesitation and stared at the paper, his gaze skimming around. The paper was filled with some neat handwriting and a few graphs with writing underneath those as well.

"As you can see, lad, you healed phenomenally once again. However, you had some…irregularity's," he started, getting the pre-teen's attention.

"And what do you mean?" He questioned seriously, trusting the doctor to not be joking around. And judging by how surprised the man sounded, he knew it was either something serious or fantastic.

The doctor nodded before he began typing on a computer. Immediately, floating, see-through screens appeared around Naruto which had data all over them. Once he did that, he briskly walked over to the floating, transparent screens and stood next to the young saiyan.

"As you can see here," Magule started as he pointed one screen where a bar was shown high on a graph. "That is your breathing rate and oxygen intake-," He explained, getting a nod. "-From two weeks ago." He brought up, getting a narrowed eyed look from Naruto.

"If you say that, in such a way. Then something must've changed since then. Am I correct, Doctor?" He questioned seriously, earning a stiff nod from the man.

Dr. Magule gave a small cough before he pointed at another screen, which had a bar, but it wasn't full, and it didn't have a speck of anything inside nor was it up. It was just sitting at the starting point. "This right here is breathing rate and oxygen intake from two weeks and beyond to today."

That got a stunned look from the boy, "Then that means…" he led off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes, you haven't had to breathe to live. Essentially, you could forever be underwater and not feel the need to breathe." He further explained, getting a slow nod from the boy. "Lord Frieza has the trait as well," he informed a thinking Naruto.

'_This must be another mutation from being further exposed to yellow sunlight,'_ Naruto thought while hiding his true emotions. He stayed still for a few seconds before he looked over at the slightly nervous doctor. "Dr. Magule," he started, getting the man's full, undivided attention.

"I know this may be asking for a lot," he continued, but he was interrupted by the man.

"You want me to hide this from Lord Frieza… don't you?" Magule questioned gravely as he thrusted his hands across, banishing the screens further.

Seeing Naruto's slow nod, Magule gave a sigh. He was quiet for a few moments before he nodded. "Fine. I will hide this development from Lord Frieza."

His answer brought a smile to Naruto's face before he turned away, "Thanks Dr. Magule," Naruto stated sincerely, earning a smile from the man.

"You have no need to thank me, young lad." He chuckled. "I am… merely looking out and healing. I am no scout… I am merely a diligent Doctor."

Naruto chuckled as well. "Lad, your fresh clothes are on the table beside you." He stopped when he heard that. Looking back, he nodded in appreciation before he grabbed his clothes.

He then started equipping them, and a few moments later, he was wearing a pair of bagging black sweatpants, a pair of sneakers, a long sleeve orange shirt that clung to his form. Around his arm and over his sleeve, was a white bandana that tied around his bicep secularly.

"Thanks, Doc!" Naruto shouted before he left the room, leaving the Doctor to his own devices.

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto walked down the hall before he made a turn. He then walked over to the training room door and placed his hand on the pad.

Immediately, it glowed green, and he was allowed in.

However, once he stepped inside, he was certainly surprised with what, or rather who he found.

"Caulifla, Kefla?" Naruto questioned, "What are you two doing here?" He asked before he made his way over to the edge of the room.

Indeed, Caulifla and Kefla were both inside the training room, and they were both staring at with frowns on their faces.

It was Kefla who decided to speak first, acting a lot more serious then she normal acted, Naruto noticed.

"We came here to train, but to also talk." She answered, getting a small look of interest from the boy.

"And? Your point?" He asked impatiently. "I don't have a problem with your training here. But, why would you want to talk and train? That sounds counterintuitive."

Kefla sighed, "Its just… that you've been avoiding us."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? Tell me, how am I avoiding you two." He said before he started stretching his limbs.

"Don't play dumb!" Kefla growled, getting a short chuckle of amusement from him.

"Okay," Naruto finished laughing. "Look, we're not close, we're not friends. Just comrades." He told her without any bite in his tone. That caused the teen to look down in disappointment. "I only have one goal on my mind and spending valuable training time talking, chatting like buds, seems like a waste of time." He told them, not in a harsh way, as he was just speaking his mind.

"Then train with us," Caulifla said, stepping forward getting a small look of interest from the boy before he scoffed.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Please, with at the level that I am training, you would likely just a hindrance." He told with seriously. "And don't look at me like that. Think about it dumbass," he told them both, causing them both to look at him with narrowed eyed looks. "You both know I'm stronger than you two, correct?" He questioned, earning simultaneous, reluctant and unhappy nods. "Then what makes you think you handle a training session with me that I can barely do without killing myself?"

The two Saiyan females looked down, knowing that he had a point. "Listen to me!" Naruto yelled, startling them. "You said that both of you want to get stronger. Correct?" His question earned a nod from both of them and so he continued. "Then use the other Gravity Simulation Unit." He answered. "And before you both decline, listen to me." He continued, causing them to close their mouths before they could speak. "You two are both near each other's levels in terms of power, correct?"

His question earned a nod and so continued. "So, train, regularly spar with each other the Gravity Simulation on. Fight, better yourselves. You two of all people should know that we Saiyans get stronger the more we fight." He ordered the two of them. "Form a rivalry, I don't care how."

"Okay, what about you then?" Caulifla questioned, knowing that while his idea sounded decent her, she was curious about he was going for his own training.

He looked at her and merely raised an eyebrow. "I don't need a rival to push me forward for strength," he answered. "I have my own… desires to push me forward." He answered vaguely at best, but even then, Caulifla had a small inking what or rather who he was speaking about.

"Fine," Kefla scoffed, "We'll train together!" She answered. "But, after we get stronger, I am going to kick your ass!"

He shifted his gaze over to her and smirked a small bit. "You two will fight me two-on-one with 20 times regular gravity within two weeks' time." He informed, getting a surprised look from each of them. "So, prepare and get stronger. That way you may actually be a challenge to me."

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the two ladies to begin their training.

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Once he stepped out of the room, he looked to his left and began speaking.

"I know your there Zarbon," Naruto stated calmly. A second later, the tall green-skinned man walked out of the shadows with a serious look on his face.

"I won't ask how you knew I was there," he stated. "Because I don't really care." He continued. "But, Frieza-sama wants you to report to his room. He says he has an assignment for you." He explained briefly, getting a dismissive grunt from him.

Naruto turned away and began walking. "Very well. I'll meet him," he informed before he walked away. However, he stopped once he heard Zarbon speak once more.

"Why are you helping those two girls?" He questioned. "They're weaker then you are." He supplied.

Naruto looked back slightly out of the corner of his eye, his black orbs tinting with something else. "And so what if they're weaklings?" Naruto questioned dangerously, getting an audible gulp from him. "The last remaining Saiyan's won't be weak. Especially under my care." He told the man with a small smirk on his face.

With that, Naruto retreated down the hallway, leaving Zarbon to his own devices.

After walking down the hall for close to three minutes, he made it to Frieza's chambers and walked up to the door. Swallowing his pride, he bowed slightly and spoke in a polite tone.

"Lord Frieza, I wish to enter," he said with a forced, cold and polite tone. He waited for a few seconds before he heard his response.

"Yes… you may."

With that, the door retracted open, giving Naruto a path for him to walk inside.

He immediately did so without much hesitation, and he reluctantly kneeled down and stared at the floor with a few nervous beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Ah, Young Naruto." Came Frieza's arrogant and slightly obnoxious voice. Naruto bit on his tongue, nearly drawing blood in the effort. "I see you've arrived," he stated the obvious as if he was trying to get on the boy's nerves.

"Indeed I have," Naruto replied, forcing himself to keep calm and tie his anger down.

Frieza gave a small chuckle at his response, "Yes, I can see that much." He replied with a small bit more danger in his voice. "But, on a serious note." The being continued in a more… dire tone. But there was also sick amusement lacing it as well that unmask-able.

"I can only assume that Zarbon followed orders and told you why I wanted you here on such short notice, yes?"

Naruto gave a small nod, and as if Frieza could see him do it, the tyrant continued. "Excellent!" He responded. "Then we can get right to the main course!" Frieza said with a jolly tone filled mischief and danger.

"And that would be, Lord Frieza?" Naruto questioned somewhat hesitantly, wanting this entire thing to be over with as soon as possible.

Frieza gave a small chuckle before responding to Naruto's 'curious' question. "It is simple, my dear boy." He started. "I am sending you a high priority purging mission." That caused Naruto to bite his tongue even harder, drawing blood.

Naruto's face twisted into a tighter scowl once he heard that and as he tasted his own blood and resisted the urge to spit right on the ground in front of him.

"You may be asking, why is this labeled as "High Priority." Correct?" Frieza questioned, but he continued to the next, not allowing Naruto to even think of an answer. Let along speak one. "Of course you are." He chuckled. "The planet you will be purging is a planet full of powerful beings. Easily as strong as any Mid-Class Warrior." He revealed, getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"Yes, each one of the inhabitants, at least the adults, have a power level of two-thousand." He explained. "The specialized warriors, however, are known to have a power level of twenty-five thousand and above. And there are at least ten of them." He further explained, getting an even more shocked look from the boy.

"I was originally going to give this mission to the Ginyu Force or the Abo and Kado crew," Frieza informed. "But, both of their missions have been hit with a snag, and their return to the Mother Ship have been delayed," Frieza said to Naruto, who nodded.

"And you want me to go?" Naruto questioned, but he already knew the answer to that question.

Frieza nodded with a hum, "Yes, indeed." He nodded. "So, what will it be, Naruto-kun? Will you take this S-Class extermination mission?"

Naruto looked to the side, not worried about his own safety, but he was thinking about all the lives he was going to have to take. _'He's not giving a choice,'_ he thought bitterly. _'That son of a bitch is testing me.'_ He thought once more. _'I have to do it. And plus, he'll force me to do it anyway, and I am no match for him at the moment.'_ He thought before his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He got out with a frown on his face. "I'll do it."

That brought a cruel some to Frieza's face, "Fantastic."

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 8 Days Later—««**

_"Planet Appoplexia: A great sized planet in the Sixth sector of the North Galaxy._

_Description: It's a rather large planet, roughly around 185 miles large and it has one major climate. It's a mixture of a tropical climate and a desert climate. The temperatures can get rather heated, reaching over a hundred degrees fahrenheit. _

_The predominant species are beings with the average power levels of 1,800. However, our Intel has confirmed that the planet does have warriors that can exceed the power level of 20,000._

_They are extremely brash, violent and volatile. Most rule through fear and they abuse their power. Also, they are extremely uncivilized and would rather fix a problem by using their brute strength. _

_They possess very impressive strength and speed. They can also create shockwaves just by roaring. They also have one claw that comes out of their hands, and they're able to cut through an entire planet with practical ease._

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto couldn't lie… I was feeling extremely excited and anxious. On the one hand, his Saiyan blood was positively burning for the implied challenge that he would get from fighting those creatures. But there was also a part of him that was unsure about killing them all like Frieza commanded.

But he didn't want to kill them all. That much was certain. However, he knew that he didn't have a choice and it was just in one of those situations where he had to things in order to live.

Just then, the pod halted, causing him to jerk forward slightly, but he steadied himself. He looked forward and saw that he was indeed on Planet Appoplexia. He reached down and pressed a few buttons, and after that, the top opened, allowing him to step through.

The second he stepped out, immediately felt a small increase in gravity. Nothing major, just enough for him to feel it with his decreased strength due to the Gravity Seals that he had applied, which were set around sixty-times normal gravity.

Looking around, it looked kind of like a less dense rainforest, with fewer trees and more cliffs and mountains.

However, he heard a twig, and he immediately moved his head to left, dodging a thick, and long black claw sliced apart an entire tree-line with just the mere shockwave that came off the attack. He reached out and caught the beings wrist before he threw it forward, putting him in light, allowing Naruto to get some sight on his attacker.

The creature was a tall, somewhat humanoid figure that was about ten feet tall. It resembled a muscular, bipedal, tailless tiger. It also had a long, black claw coming out of each wrist. It remains from other animals, like hiding to cover themselves.

"May I ask why you are attacking me?" Naruto questioned coldly as scanned around the area for more power levels, and low and behold, he found that he was surrounded by numerous creatures. By his calculations, they each had a power level of 4,000 and the one in front of him, seemed to be the leader judging by his power level, which was around 12,000.

The bipedal tiger growled menacingly before it stepped forward threateningly as the claw on his hand got a small bit longer. "You wear his armor!" The tiger spat out in an aggressive tone. "Plus, you smell like an ape!" Now, that got Naruto's eyes to narrow a slight bit. "So, you're either a Saiyan or your working Frieza!" He yelled before he stopped himself.

Naruto smirked a small bit before he took a step forward and around his body, came red smoke-like aura. "I'm going to enjoy this," he smirked as his brown fury tail uncoiled from his waist.

Immediately, the bipedal tiger dashed forward and slashed right at Naruto's throat, going for the kill right away. However, he was massively surprised when he found a fist lodged into his stomach. He was grabbed in the face by Naruto's hand before he was driven into the ground, creating a rather large crater and the second his body connected with it, it created a large, resounding boom.

Naruto boredly moved to his body left and right, dodging two oncoming claw slashes. He watched as two Appoplexian's moved in front of him with their arms led outwards before lowered his stance and buried his fist into the stomach on the one on the right. He then backhanded the one to the left away, sending him straight through a tree.

Naruto maneuvered his body around, so he was right behind the Appoplexian that he just punched before he kicked him straight into the back. The attack nailed him right in the center of his spine, and the force of kick sent him into the ground.

Just then, the leading Appoplexian who he attacked first, suddenly leaped through the ground and attacked Naruto while his back was turned. However, his claw met nothing, but air and he felt a hand resting on his back.

The Appoplexian shakily looked around and saw a smirking Naruto resting the palm of his hand on his back, and before he knew it, he was vaporized by a point-blank Ki Wave.

Naruto watched as his ashes flew into the wind and now frowned. 'That was my first… conscious kill,' he thought. _'I feel remorse that I did it, yes.'_ He continued. _'But it was either them or me. And I'm not ready to die yet.' _

He then levitated up into the air noticed that while the Appoplexian's couldn't fly, they could use their powerful legs to leap into the air.

Naruto hastily dodged as rather quick Appoplexian leaped upwards and started launching a fury of attacks right at him, forcing him to dodge them all.

Just then saw an opening in the Appoplexian's attack and grabbed onto his hand before he elbowed him right in the face. He then kicked him straight up into the air by kicking him in the bottom of his jaw.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his arm was suddenly cut and reached out on response grabbed into another's hand before headbutted the Appoplexian straight in the face. He let go of his hand before he threw a fury of quick, accurately placed punches before he hammer punched him down into the ground.

'_This getting annoying.'_ He thought. _'They're not even a challenge. They just charge blindly into battle, and they're not that strong to boot,'_ he continued.

After evading another slash from an Appoplexian, he swatted the arm away before he eviscerated it with a nameless red Ki Blast, sending its smoking corpse to the ground.

'_This is going to take a while.'_

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 8 Hours Later—««**

After finishing up with the squad of Appoplexian's that had ambushed him the second he stepped out of his pod, he had flown north and annihilated a few cites. He just did it quickly, that way he didn't have to fight them all one by one. But, after that, he also continued all over the planet and soon, the only beings on the planet that remained, was the ten strongest warriors on the planet.

That, and he didn't want to watch as the light left their eyes. It was an image that had been forever burned into his head, hours back.

He didn't want to experience that again, but he knew, that it was foolish to think that.

'_No!'_ He mentally raged inside his mind, shaking his head from those thoughts. _'I will not be haunted by those pitying, depressing thoughts!'_ He thought, _'I will do anything to survive…'_ he continued before his black eyes tinted with cold determination. _'Even if it means destroying and killing others.' _

He clenched his hands before his head snapped over to the right. He halted himself midair as he looked in a seemingly random location.

'_There are ten high power levels coming straight for me,'_ he thought before he narrowed his eyes. He slowly set down to the ground, and he crossed his arms across his armored chest. He stared off into the distance before he felt a small smirk come onto his lips.

He closed his eyes as he waited. He could wait until they came and while he didn't like killing, he knew that it was necessary in order for him to live.

After standing around for close to ten minutes, a group of ten individuals came walking over near his sightline, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he sensed them come into his range. However, he still remained calm as his smirk got a small bit larger.

Nearly thirty seconds later, the group of ten Appoplexian's neared, being only twenty feet away.

Just then, what looked the leader of Appoplexian squad stepped up and yelled forward.

"Boy! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He yelled, his thundering and deep voice cut through the air like a hot knife.

Naruto, with eyes, still closed let out a small, amused chuckle. "Do you?" His question caught the Appoplexian off guard.

"W-What do you mean?!"

Naruto just shook his head and answered. "I asked, 'do you'?" He repeated himself. "You cowards," he smirked, angering them. "You think you can talk to me like that?" He questioned with an arrogant and angered tone, causing them all to growl angerly. "You hide behind you're walls while your people were slaughtered!" He continued, some anger lacing his tone.

"While you all just hid and let your people die, until you fuckers, were the only ones left." He told them before he opened eyes, showing them his black eyes. "You're pathetic and frankly not worth my time." He scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" The leader yelled as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

He then reappeared on top of Naruto while he spearheaded from above with his claw pointed downwards.

Naruto simply closed his eyes once more before he mutely shifted his position to the left, just enough to evade the lone claw that stabbed into the dense rock underneath their feet.

The Appoplexian growled frustratingly as he ripped out his claw before he slashed across Naruto's, infuriating face. However, he was downright shocked when the boy the claw with one-two fingers and held it inches within his face.

He did that with minimal effort, and the Appoplexian put all his strength into the attack, and yet he still caught. Not only that, but he did while he had his eyes closed!

'_What kind of monster is this boy?!'_ The leader Appoplexian thought with a baffled and horrified expression on his furred face.

"Do you see?" Naruto questioned. "Do you see the different the in our power?" He asked with a minuscule smile on his face. Just as the Appoplexian was about to rip his claw out of the Saiyan's grasp, he saw Naruto slowly raise his opposite hand and hold it up to the front of the Appoplexian's body.

"If you don't… allow me to show you." Naruto smirked before he slightly opened his eyes, showing his bored dark eyes.

The Appoplexian's eyes widened to impossible proportions as he saw a small blue spec of Ki grow into the palm of his hand before it grew to the size of his own hand.

**"Big Bang Attack…"** Naruto softly led off, shooting basketball sized Ki Sphere, and it exploded forward, creating a large wave of Ki that eviscerated the lead Appoplexian beyond recognition.

Once his attack finished, the light died down, and the other Appoplexian couldn't believe their eyes their leader fell onto his back, his body completely charred black, and they stared at Naruto with anger.

The dark-haired pre-teen looked at the perfectly untouched hand of the now dead Appoplexian before he uncaringly threw it to his left, discarding the lost limb as if was simple trash.

Looking at them half-idled eyes, he spoke in a calm, confident and cold tone. "Are you going to avenge your leader?" He questioned. "Or are you going to succumb the primal, aching fear that's growing in the bleakest parts of your hearts as we speak?"

His answer came in the form as each Appoplexian growled angerly and charged forward with their respective war cry.

Naruto just shook his head at their insolence. "If it is death that you all wish for… then I will appease you and give you what you so long for!"

With that, Naruto shifted his body and tilted his head to left. He then leaped up and spun around, continuously dodging slashed and stabs from each of them.

However, he was getting cut in random spots on his body, and he gritted his teeth when a saw a line of blood erupt on his cheek. He gave a short yell as he punched the Appoplexian square in the face, sending it flying back.

He then leaped upwards crossed his arms across his chest and hefted his knees into his chest, burying himself into a ball.

"AHHROUGHHHH!" **(1)** Naruto screamed as large, a dense dome of pure red Ki appeared around him, and he yelled even louder as he thrusted his arms and legs away. The dome then expanded in size and from that dome, shot dozens of large red Ki blasts, sending them hurling to the ground.

The Appoplexian's all scrambled to get away from the hefty and dangerous attacks, but at least half of them were not so lucky and were hit. All of the blasts hit the ground, creating large domes energy and each time they hit an Appoplexian, it was almost certain that it would be one hit kill.

Naruto breathed out a large breath of air as the dome of red Ki disappeared, and he looked around at the devastation that his attack caused. Each stray blast of energy had created crater twenty to thirty feet long and wide, and they were a couple feet deep.

He slowly touched back into the ground and looked around, seeing numerous Appoplexian's burnt and dead bodies before he grunted when he saw a few still alive. But they still looked injured.

'_Most likely from a stray blast that they were skimmed by. Because, if they were hit directly by one, then they'd have wounds worse then those,'_ he thought before he walked forward, passing by dead bodies with barely hidden disgust.

Naruto looked across and saw that there was still three Appoplexian's still alive and looked at them indifferently. Not even uttering a single word or breath, he disappeared.

An Appoplexian stood up shakily, but he looked up in horror as saw Naruto reappear up sixty or so feet in the air. He watched barely concealed fright as he saw Naruto point the palm of his hand right at the last remaining Appoplexians.

**"Die Die Missile Barrage!"** He yelled.

Out of the palm of his hand, came a dozen missiles of bright red colored Ki that all hit the ground, creating a large fiery explosion, enveloping the last remaining Appoplexians. After the fire died down, a large bust cloud settled in.

And, once that dust cloud cleared, Naruto was able to see the last three remaining Appoplexians dead, and from the fact the fact that he could sense any life energy anymore, they were dead.

He let out a sigh as he let his hand fall and slowly touched back onto the ground. He then took a seat on the ground while he laid his legs all sprawled as he used his arms to support him.

'_I didn't enjoy it… at least that proves that I'm not like Frieza.'_ Naruto thought somewhat glumly. _'But at least there's that.' _

After sitting around for close to ten minutes, just thinking about the atrocious crime he committed, he stood up and stretched.

He reached inside his armor and pulled out a green glass color scouter and put it on his left eye. He then held down the button on the ear began speaking.

"Yes. Hello?" He spoke somewhat impatiently. "Yes, tell Lord Frieza that mission is completed and I'm now on my way back." He ordered, getting frantic words from the other alien on the line. "That'll be all."

With that, he let go of his scouter and turned it off. He then pocketed it in his armor and began walking back to his pod, which wasn't very far.

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 8 Days Later—««**

After speaking with whoever he was speaking with, he immediately left for his pod, which took around thirty minutes to find and reach. After that was done, he immediately left, as he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

When the mission was complete, and when he actually had time to think about what he had done, he had a minor episode while in the pod. But it didn't last long as he banished the self-depressing thoughts, not willing to let them haunt him. He did what he had to do in order for survival. He wouldn't have done if he wasn't forced to do it. He knew that, and to him, that was all that mattered.

After that, he put himself to sleep and just slept nearly the entire ride. And once he entered Frieza's Main Mothership, he jolted back awake.

It wasn't long until he was already walking the oh so familiar white halls.

After walking for close to six minutes after getting out of the docking bay, he was able to reach Frieza's room without much issue.

Walking forward, he spoke, "Lord Frieza, I wish to enter."

A second or so later, Naruto got his response. "You may."

Then, the door opened, and Naruto without hesitation walked in, not minding that fact that he was getting eyeballed by everyone that was in Frieza's room, which was Zarbon, Dadoria, and a few others.

"Ah, Naruto. It seems that you have succeeded in your mission." Frieza said, stating the obvious as he had heard Naruto's report a few days ago. But he asked anyway.

Naruto nodded, "Yes. It went off without much of hitch." He explained briefly, getting a nod from the tyrant.

"I see…" he muttered before he smiled. "Naruto." He started, getting his attention. "After thinking long and hard along with Zarbon and Dadoria, I have decided that I am going to send you on another assignment."

That got a surprised look from the boy, but he answered in fear from punished if he didn't. "And what that might be?"

If possible, Frieza's already dark smile got even larger. "I am going to send you away for the next six years." Now, that got a very large shocked expression to appear on his face.

"W-Wait… what?!" Naruto gasped, a little louder than attended. He then winced as Frieza's tail slammed against the floor of the ship, denting it.

"Is there a problem with my order?" Frieza asked in a cold, demanding tone as he looked forward with an unreadable expression on the face.

Naruto sweated lightly from before he hastily replied, "N-No! I was just a little… shocked." He replied in a quick manner.

The smile came back, and Frieza lounged back in his chair, "Then that's fine. So, are you up for the mission?"

Naruto knew damn right well that it wasn't a request. He made it clear already, so he just nodded, knowing that he didn't even have a choice in the matter. "Yes… I am."

With that, Frieza dismissed him. Naruto just gritted his teeth and left, leaving the room before he walked down the hall.

Once he got near his room, he saw two people who he really didn't want to deal with. Caulifla and Kefla.

Kefla's gaze brightened upon seeing him, and she hovered off the ground and neared him with that joyful, arrogant smile of hers.

"Naruto!" She nearly shouted, causing the hybrid Saiyan to grit his teeth as his sensitive ears stung from the loud noise.

"Do you have to yell?" Caulifla asked as she leaned against the wall near his door with her arms crossed against her bountiful breasts and she wore a smirk on her face. "Naruto-sama," she nodded over to the pre-teen, who actually smiled upon seeing her.

He gave a short wave as he walked alongside the hyper Kefla who just fired off questions, mostly with the sole purpose to annoy him. But, was genuinely happy to the half-breed again. However, she wouldn't tell him that.

"Yes, how are you Kefla?" Naruto finally acknowledged her presence, causing her grin triumphantly like she won something.

"Shitty…" she muttered as she pouted like a child, switching tactics to make Naruto feel sorry for ignoring her. But all she got was two pairs of raised eyebrows and curious look.

Naruto sighed a second later before he leaned against the wall across Caulifla, "I swear, what I injustice have I committed to be forced to be around you?"

That caused her to break out in horribly fake and exaggerated tears while rambling on about how Naruto was an 'asshole,' a 'horrible person' and… amongst other unpleasant things.

"How to do you keep up with her?" Caulifla couldn't help but ask, as Kefla was completely around her and she actually acted somewhat like her age. But, the second she got around Naruto, it was like a switch would be flipped, and she acts like a desperate, bratty and manipulative child.

Naruto gave her a dry look as he expertly ignored Kefla's outraged and 'sorrowful' ramblings. "If you ignore it, it will go away."

"Do you ignore all of your problems?" Caulifla asked in good humor, earning a dismissive grunt from the boy, but he did have a small smile on his lips.

"Kefla, quiet down!" Naruto suddenly snapped seriously, causing her to shut up and look at Naruto curiously with a hint of seriousness.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, wondering what was important enough for him to suddenly snap at her.

He sighed before he looked at them both, "I'll be leaving again," he informed them both, earning an angered look from Kefla and serious, yet semi-sorrowful look from Caulifla.

"What is Frieza sending you on another assignment now?" Caulifla questioned seriously with a frown on her face as he stood a little straighter.

Unsurprisingly, he nodded. "Yes, but this one is… different from my last one." He announced, somewhat grimly, getting looks from the two women. "Before you ask what it is… I'll spare you two the suspense and get it out." He told them before he took a deep breath.

"I don't know the details, but I do know that I'll be gone for a minimum of five years. Most likely longer," Naruto explained, getting shocked looks from them both.

"What?!" Kefla cried, genuinely angry this time as she stared at him with a frustrated frown. "But that isn't fair! You've barely been here more than a few months! High-Class Warrior or not!"

He sighed, "I know. But that doesn't matter. Apparently, it's important, and I don't have a choice. And even worse, I have to do this alone." He continued. "But, on a slightly better side," he continued. "Is that I'm getting a Sector-Class Ship to use."

Caulifla sighed, disappointed, but she realized that complaining about it wouldn't do anything. "What does this mission entail?"

Naruto sighed as well, "From what he told me, is that he's sending me to a dangerous Galaxy that no one in the Frieza Force has officially gone before. He's making me purge planets that are on his radar, and the ones he 'requests.'" He explained, stressing the word 'Officially.'

Caulifla's eyebrow twitched at that before sighed once more. She then walked up and lightly touched his arm, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She questioned. "I mean, I know your crazy powerful, but your still young and a boy."

He shook his head, "I'll be fine. I don't plan on dying, and no one on a backwater planet is going to kill me. So, it isn't that, that is worrying me."

Caulifla looked and nodded, understanding while Kefla watched in sadness. "You're worried about all the people you'll be forced to kill." It wasn't a question, it was a known statement.

He nodded, and he looked away as he stared at the floor, seeing that, she lightly grasped his cheek and held hit up, causing him to meet Caulifla's gaze. "Don't worry. No one is blaming you for that. You don't want to do it. I know that Kefla knows that."

Naruto just shook his head, tilting his head out of her feather-light touch, "It isn't that." He muttered. "Well, not completely." He admitted. "It's just… my mother and father would be so disappointed in me. I know what for a fact."

Surprisingly, it was Kefla who spoke up. "No, they wouldn't." She answered, causing the boy to look at her with some anger in his eyes.

"And how would you know?!"

Kefla just shook her head, "Because, you said that they always wanted what was best for you, right?" Her question earned a slow nod from Naruto while he wondered where she was going with that. "Well, I'm sure you know disagreeing with Frieza would me death, correct?" She asked once more, earning another slow nod. "Then, they would know that it wasn't your fault for purging planets because you were ordered to."

Caulifla nodded, "She has a point, you know, Naruto-sama."

Naruto nodded with a small on his lips, "Yeah… I guess she does." He muttered staring at Kefla with a grateful smile.

"When are you leaving?" It was Kefla who asked.

Naruto answered a few seconds later as he met her gaze, "Presumably now," he answered, earning a glum nod from them both.

"Well… this a goodbye I guess." Kefla muttered as she walked up close to Naruto as she shied her gaze away, not really good with goodbyes.

He looked away as well, feeling the exact same way. "I… I guess it is."

He was surprised however when he felt her hug him, nearly burying his face into her breasts, he blinked before he wrapped his arms around her back and reciprocated the hug. It lasted for a few seconds before they separated.

Kefla then turned and started walking away, "You better not die, Fishcake!" She yelled as she walked down the hall without looking back.

Naruto 'tch'ed' at the misuse of his name before he shared a small chuckle. He shifted his gaze over to Caulifla who was smiling sadly.

"I'll see you later, right… Naruto-sama?" Caulifla questioned seriously as she had faith in Naruto in strength and will to survive.

He gave her a smirk before he held out his hand that morphed into a fist. "Sure… as long as you and Caulifla get stronger, then I'll come back." He answered with a smirk on his face.

She smirked as well as he met his fist with her own, "You don't believe in me?" She questioned rhetorically as she continued to lay her fist against Naruto's own.

Naruto's smirk got even larger, "In your ant-like strength? Please, don't flatter yourself, weakling." He scoffed, but his smirk tinted into a noticeably fond smile.

"Whatever, half-breed." Caulifla returned, her smirk turning playful. They stared into each other's eyes before they shared a chuckle.

Their fists retracted simultaneously before they both turned around and walked the other way.

None of them looked back, nor did they utter one last word. Their smirks and smiles never leaving as they walked away for what could possibly be the last time.

* * *

**»»—END—««**

**The first chapter to the Soldier Arc is finished. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed and don't forget to review and let me know what everyone thought about it. **

**(1): The technique Naruto used, was Broly's Blaster Meteor.**

**Power Levels **

**Naruto (Training Session 1): 124,000**

**Naruto (Training Session 2 + Post Zenkai): 170,000**

**Kefla (Post Training): 27,000**

**Caulifla: 26,000**

**Leader Appoplexian: 35,000**

**Squad Leader Appoplexian: 12,000 **

**Average Appoplexian Warrior: 4,000**


	5. Soldier Arc: 2

**Yo, how's everyone? I'm back with chapter five.**

**Apparently, Captain Marvel is bombing in the Box Office and Reviews before its even released. Which, after listening to Brie Larsson go on about how she practically hated white men, I am kind of glad to see all this happening. **

**However, I don't think that the movie is going to be bad. I mean, it's a Marvel movie, it can't be **_**that **_**bad. **

**Also, I have been getting messaged by some who are confused about power scaling. Well, lets put it this way, a more average/stronger Celestial would pretty much shit all over DBS. I mean, the Angles wouldn't be able to do jack shit, Omni-King Zeno wouldn't be able to jack shit and the Grand Priest and Ultra Instinct Goku would get obliterated without a thought. **

**But, do keep in mind that Celestials are supposed to be upon the God-Tiers levels of power in their verse. Along with Galactus, Infinity, The Living Tribunal and Eternity. Those are just to name a few and they're all stronger than pretty much all of Dragon Ball Super. Bar none. **

**But if you watch or play Dragon Ball Heroes then you would know that there are God-Tiers that could roughly contend with some of these characters. Like Fu, Xeno Goku and such. **

**So, what I am trying to say, is that Canon God Goku or SSB Goku (PTOP) could pretty much ****contended ****if not beat a large portion of Marvel, save for the God-Tires and some Cosmic Characters (Like Thanos with the Heart of the Universe or with the Cosmic Cube. And that one time where he trained for thousands of years and pretty much killed everyone).**

**But, also mind you that the characters in the comics are much, much stronger then in the live adaptations movies.**

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 3 Years Later—««**

**(Naruto is now 16-Years-Old)**

Naruto exhaled slightly as his muscles started straining from tiredness and overuse. He took a deep breath before he stood up and stretched his arms slightly. He gritted his teeth as he felt the muscles in his entire arm become tense.

"Damn… 100 times normal gravity while on Level Twenty-five restriction is still tough as shit," he muttered with a smirk on his lips. He then let out a breath of air, feeling his muscles lose most of their tension, and then they heated up a good amount. "Ah, that feels good…"

He then started doing various other exercises to strengthen his body, like one-armed pushups, crunches, vertical pushups, squats, pull-ups, and other exercises.

It only took him about thirty minutes to a hundred reps for each of them before he finished with sweat rolling down his body. He took a few deep breaths before he smirked.

"It looks like I'm going to have to upgrade the Gravity Simulator again. But I can always continue on to the next level of my Restriction Seal." He expressed before he started doing speed exercises, running at his maximum speed, all around the red-tiled room.

However, to a normal eye, he was nothing but a blur. After a few minutes, he stopped with a tired smirk. But he continued training.

He stood in front of the room before he tapped his foot down. Immediately, a machine console popped up with buttons ranging all across. "Begin training exercise 4: Activation code: 431 256." He exclaimed a little loudly in a commanding tone.

Immediately, some of the tiles on the ground opened and out came small, barely larger than his own hands, spherical robots that had an 'eye' in the middle. There was easily about fifteen of them, and they hovered around coordinatingly.

Naruto grinned before he aimed his hand at one of the robots before he fired Ki blast at it and shockingly enough, the ball shot right back at him at an even quicker speed then he fired it.

Naruto smirked before he leaped to the side, dodging it, but the ball bounced off the wall and hit another robot. But, like the other ones, it held it and shot it right at Naruto with accuracy.

He saw the ball coming right him and dodged once more, and a second later, he was forced to dodge once more.

Soon enough, the pace picked up, and the ball was beginning to become a bit too fast for Naruto track. But, somehow, he was still keeping up, only barely getting nicked by it, causing minor burns to appear along his toned body. But he never once stopped. He didn't let the pain deuterate him.

However, he had one thought on his mind as the ball nearly crashed into his face. '_I hate this drill…'_

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the medical pod in his own ship. God, it felt so weird thinking that. Much less than saying it. He sighed before he grabbed a towel and started drying off.

Sure, while he was alone and no one else to do other explicatory things for him, like wash his armor and clothes, make him food. But, even then, he had a few years' worth of permanently fresh food. Even for Saiyans.

When he finished drying off, he got dressed in a pair of black cotton jogging pants and a pair of white flip-flops. Once he did that, he walked into the bathroom before he stopped to take in his reflection.

Naruto grew a bit from the three years, with him now being sixteen years old. Instead of being four-foot-five-inches, he was now five-foot-ten inches tall. He had gained a bit of muscle mass **(1)**, and some of his scars had disappeared due to how often he visited the Healing Chambers, but that went without saying that he had acquired more during his grueling training. His hair had also grown a lot, now draping down to his mid-back, while he had two bangs hanging in front of his face, nearly dipping down in front of his eyes **(2)**.

Reaching upwards, he lightly brushed his long, spiky hair around. "I really need to get this thing cut," he muttered before he dropped the towel down onto his counter. He then left the room, but not before closing the door behind him.

Naruto then made his way to the control deck and placed his arms behind his back as he stared forward, eyeing the great abyss of the Galaxy.

'_It's so beautiful…'_ he thought with an unreadable look on his face. He kept staring and eyeing all of the stars, the planets, and the moons before he shifted his attention to the deck.

Reaching down, he started pressing a few buttons before the ship threw forward. Immediately, everything ahead of became a blur as he entered Warp Drive.

After doing that, he turned around and walked back inside the training room. As he made his way inside, he cracked his neck.

Once he did that, he sat down in a meditative position before he started hovering a few feet in the air. He closed his eyes and cloaked himself in a thin layer of dark red Ki. It even outlined his hair, but the Ki got brighter where his hands were.

'_I'm nearly finished with making this new attack. However, it's tricky, as I want to make this attack have great finishing potential, a wide firing range, while also having the potential to post-charge more Ki into it after I fire it.' _

After sitting in that spot for nearly a minute or so, his Ki rose, and a near transparent flame-like aura lit up around him before he stopped meditating. He then lightly touched back down onto the ground.

'_I think I finished the Ki Control training I need to. The shaping is already done. All I need to do is try it out during battle,'_ he thought before leaving the training room once again.

'_I've trained much harder during these years. I've done absolutely nothing but train and going on the assigned purging missions that that bastard Frieza has assigned to me.'_ He thought with a smile. _'The power I've obtained through my training is amazing... but I'm getting restless. I haven't fought anyone of any value in two years. But I also found out that the closer I am to a Yellow Star, the faster my energy grows.'_ He continued. _'No matter what, I am growing power each day. Whether or not I wish to train or not. Just because I'm continuously near a Yellow Star, my power grows.' _

He then stared outwards into space once more, _'But, in all that training, I still haven't found my limit. Each time I fall unconscious and recover, I find myself stronger than I once was before I was conscious.' _

"I guess father was right… we Saiyans truly do have limitless potential." He muttered softly, always remembering what his father told him.

"But, Frieza has been lenient with how many planets he has ordered for me to purge of all of life or destroy. So far, in all the time I've been alone, I only had to destroy six planets and purge eight. One of which was a moon, for whatever goddamed reason." He said, really questioning the old Tyrant's sanity.

The only reason Naruto was able to destroy it without transforming into a Great Ape, was because his father had taught him how to resist the transformation and suppress their primal desire to transform. It was incredibly painful and taxing when he did so, so he agreed to not make it a habit to do so. But, the last thing he wanted to do, was transform into the Mighty Oozaru in space and possibly go on a rampage. The number of planets he could destroy was maddening to think about.

"I will admit as well," he smiled somewhat sadly. "I do miss Caulifla and Kefla. I thought after Frieza killed my father, that I was truly alone in this Universe. Both my planets destroyed, races exterminated. But at least that I see some hope of our race surviving." He admitted. "They brought light into my dark mind, at least for a short amount of time. Especially Caulifla as she actually acted like a Saiyan. Albeit, more well-mannered and respectful than most." He chuckled. "But I guess Kefla did show a good amount of Saiyan attributes. Like, her love for fighting, her arrogant attitude and her brute-like fighting style." He chuckled before added. "Well, now that I think about it, Kefla theoretically is more Saiyan then Caulifla. Or at least she acts like it. I guess… I just find Kefla to be annoying to be around sometimes… but maybe she's just acting her age, acting hyper." He paused.

"Maybe the reason why I dislike it… is because I used to long for a childhood." He admitted before an arrogant smirk came onto his face. "Nah," he shook his head. "Kicking ass is way more fun than playing with toys or whatever."

Naruto stopped speaking for a few moments before he continued. "I'm still sorting through my old man's stuff. His blueprints to his pending and completed projects, the ideas that he never got around to completing." He continued muttering. "But, one little project came to mind," he started. "It was an advanced stationary form of a scouter. Kind of like one Frieza made me use after I fought Kefla. But it would work as more of a satellite."

"I'm thinking of building and altering it to read power levels from the planet, while in space from the ship. It would be a much easier and far more accurate way to scout how strong the inhabits for the planet I would need to attack, should the time arise."

Naruto sighed before he walked over to another desk and he picked up a piece of paper. _'Great, another assignment.'_ He thought before looked forward. He walked over back to the console before he started pressing a few buttons. He looked up at a large, orange planet before the ship then started going forward into the planet's atmosphere.

It only took a few minutes for the ship to land and Naruto was already out in the docking area, ready to leave. He then touched the pad next a sizeable retractable door before it opened, allowing Naruto to leave the ship.

He took a few steps forward when the ramp slid down as he walked, and he looked around. However, he narrowed his eyes off into another direction.

'_I don't sense any other power levels… this planet is pretty empty… except two near identical power levels that are pretty strong.' _

With that, he leaped down onto the ground before a red aura flared around him and he shot upwards into the sky, creating a sonic boom the second he did so.

As he flew, he looked around and saw very noticeable track marks from Ki blasts, dead and burnt bodies and such. _'It looks like someone… got here before me.'_ He thought before he neared the other two power levels.

Just as he got sight of the two figures that had strong power levels, he let his aura fade. He then started losing altitude before he touched down onto the ground, just stopping ahead until he was about ten or feet away.

There stood on the left was a large blue humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, was one horn and two large and pointy blue ears. He wore the standard Frieza Force Battle Armor and had a violet scouter.

On the right, was a large red humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he had two horns and two large and pointy red ears. He wore the standard Frieza Force Battle Armor and a violet colored scouter.

"Who're are you?" Naruto questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked ahead at the pair.

The one with blue skin grinned arrogantly, "The name's Abo!"

"And I'm Kado!" The one with red skinned continued.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I'm assuming you two are brothers… but I really don't care for an answer if I'm being honest."

The bothers grinned smirked, "Of course, we're bothers and If you are wondering why we're here…" Abo started.

"To kill you!" Kado continued right where his brother left off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he smirked, "Well then. I guess you should start before I retreat," he spoke in a confident tone.

The two grinned together before they charged forward, "Gladly!" They both yelled at once as they punched forward in perfect symmetry.

Naruto merely disappeared in a burst of Super Speed, and after seeing him do it, Abo and Kado both followed suit.

In which, followed were sonic booms all over the place, destroying the ground when they got close and Naruto grunted as he punched clean across the face, sending him flying back. But he was then spiked into the ground, creating a sizable crater. From the impact, dust conjured around the hole.

Once it cleared, Abo and Kado from there spot in the sky were able to see Naruto slowly floating out of the crater. They stared at him with a surprised look as he didn't really have a scratch on him.

"Your teamwork is pathetic," Naruto spat. "What were you thinking? That an attack like that was going to hurt me?" He scoffed. "Pitiful."

Abo looked flabbergasted, "What? We both have a power level three-hundred thousand!" He yelled.

"But you only have a power level fifty-one thousand!" Kado continued, referring to his last known power level, which was the power level Frieza sampled from him three years ago when he fought Kefla.

Naruto just frowned, "You two sicken me. Don't you know the meaning of training?"

Kado then spoke in a disbelieving manner, "Training?"

Naruto looked at them before he scoffed, "Really? When was the last time you two trained?" He questioned with a smirk.

However, Abo looked at his brother, "Let's kill this runt. Shall we?" He said, ignoring Naruto's taunt and question entirely

Kado grinned right back at him, "Sure… let's do it."

The white-haired saiyan stared at them, "Oh finally going to start taking this seriously?" He questioned before he chuckled. "Maybe if you do, you'll actually make me put in some effort."

The two brothers merely smirked before charged forward and launched a fury of attacks at Naruto, forcing him to dodge.

Naruto's eyes zipped around as he tracked all their attacks and he simultaneously raised his own arms to block them. He grunted as an elbow breached his guard and slammed into his mouth. His head jerked back somewhat from the force of the blow, but he recovered quickly and dodged another forty or so punches that blurred forward. But he was then forced to duck, as a kick flew forward, aimed right at his face. The kick nearly hit him, but he was able to mostly evade the attack with just a few nicked hairs.

Naruto knew that he was getting nowhere just dodging, so he threw his arms out and yelled. A wave of invisible Ki then shattered off his body, thrusting off Abo and Kado and sent them flying back ten-feet with their arms raised to cover their faces from damage.

Seeing an opportunity, Naruto flared his aura and flew forward, slamming his head into Abo's stomach, causing the man a good deal of pain. He then spun around buried his elbow into Kado's stomach as well, causing the man to cough loudly. Naruto saw their guard down as they were feebly trying to recover from the attack and took advantage and uppercutted Kado straight in the chin, sending him upwards. Naruto spun around before he kicked Abo in the side of the stomach, hitting his kidney, getting the man to eject a large amount of saliva from his mouth.

Naruto then appeared above him in a burst of speed with his hands conjoined before he spiked him downwards into the ground. Aiming his hand downwards as Abo hit the ground, he shouted.

**"Big Bang Attack!"**

Naruto screamed as a giant basketball sized Ki blast shot clean from his hand and hit the ground, creating a nuclear-sized explosion of flames and dust.

Naruto then started maneuvering his body to evade the brother's attacks, _'He recovered a bit quicker than I expected,'_ Naruto thought before he caught Kado's wrist and pivoted his body mid-air and threw him back, separating them somewhat.

Naruto then raised his hands before he shot fury of small yellow Ki blasts at Kado. The alien quickly raised his arms to shield himself from the onslaught of Ki attacks, taking little to no damage.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with that method of attack, Naruto ceased firing and let his hands fall back to his sides.

Naruto then sensed a Ki rapidly fluctuate right where he had sent Abo into the ground. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Abo fly out of a crater that Naruto's attack had created and charged up to him with a furious expression on his face. He saw that Abo did have some injuries on him, mainly burns running along his chest, and the side of his armor was chipped and nearly broken. He also had a bleeding lip and nose.

He gritted his teeth as he launched a large, heavy punch aimed right at Naruto's face, but he merely swatted it away before Naruto buried an elbow right into his face, nearly breaking his nose. Naruto would have backhanded him straight to the ground, but he was sent crashing into the ground by Kado, saving his brother from another injury just in the nick of time.

A few seconds later, Naruto came walking out of the ground with dirt on him, he had a few scratches on his cheek, but he looked relatively unharmed from the surprise attack. Like a true Saiyan, he charged headfirst back into battle without a second thought or and not caring for any possible injuries that he could have sustained.

Abo and Kado both immediately began working in sync with each other, both working on dodging and attacking the Saiyan teen. However, it looked like Naruto was exerting more and more effort as the fight continued, pushing them back further and further as the fight progressed. With one last burst of speed, Naruto spun around and kicked Abo in the back before he appeared right in front Kado with knee raised. His knee came into contact with his chin, sending his head jerking up, but Naruto wasn't done as he burrowed his fist into the man's large midsection. That attack caused him to collide with his brother back to back with a resounding clash.

Naruto floated back, and he exerted a small breath of air, "Whew," he breathed. "Not bad. You two definitely are strong, but your technique is sloppy."

The two brothers rubbed their faces from the attacks Naruto had connected before they both looked at each other anger and cold confidence shining in their eyes. "Whaddya say? Finish this?"

Abo grinned at his brother before they both simultaneously moved. Kado moved behind Abo while the red-skinned alien stayed in front.

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk on his lips. However, he watched in surprise when two Abo and Kado's appeared beside them. Once again, two more came, and the process repeated itself until there was at least ten of each of themselves.

His smirk disappeared as glowered at them, "You insult me!" He roared before he charged forward. He appeared in front of the real Abo and punched him in the stomach. He then grabbed his massive head and pulled it forward as he brought his own head downwards on his forehead, clashing heads. He then raised his arm to the right and shouted as a wave of red colored energy shot from the palm of his hand, disintegrating every single clone.

The real Abo and Kado gritted their teeth as the blue-skinned alien glowered at Naruto as the skin on his face and arms sizzled angerly.

"You really thought creating mere illusions would work?" Naruto questioned with a frown his face. "Pathetic." He scoffed, actually insulted that his opponents would try and use mere parlor tricks to beat him.

Naruto watched as they shook in anger, "I can't believe I considered that this could or would have been a challenge. Fighting with no technique at all, no training and using mere brute strength to win a fight. Disgraceful."

Abo and Kado growled before they shouted in sync. "That's it! You're dead!" They screamed before they floated downwards. Naruto watched as the two brothers touched down onto the ground before they struck a weird pose with their right and left hands pointed outwards.

**"Merge!" **

Naruto watched a violet colored cyclone of Ki enveloped them until it fully encased them. He gritted his teeth as strong winds pushed forward, causing the ground underneath to splinter. Naruto raised his arm to shield his face from the dust and dirt with his left eye closed.

However, he not once took his eye off the two. He watched as the Ki disappeared and his eyes widened in absolute surprise.

There stood in Abo and Kado's place, was a large, bulky violet skinned humanoid who was easily twenty feet tall. On his head, he had two large ears and an antenna. Also, he had a large chin with spikes. On his body, he had lots of spikes, mainly running along his bloated chin and thick arms. He wore new and changed Frieza Force Battle Armor.

"I can't believe we were forced to use this form," the giant muttered in a deep voice. However, he set his sights on an airborne Naruto who was still staring in shock. "In this form, our separate power combines and multiplies. At the moment, we have a power level of over one-million!"

Naruto stared at them, his shock evaporating. "I see…" he muttered before he Aka, the merged form of Abo and Kado appeared in front of him with his fist raised.

His eyes widened as he barely was able to dodge the large blow, but he was kicked in the stomach, sending him barreling into the ground.

Ake stared downwards before he opened his mouth wide, his peach colored lips stretched.

**"Avocado Breath Attack!" **

Out came from his mouth, was a giant swirling ball of purple colored energy that small bolts of lightning swirling around it.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he sensed Aka's power increase a bit and he looked upwards. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a large ball of energy nearly upon him. Reaching up, he caught the ball in his hands struggled immediately to hold it upwards. The ground underneath him cracked and nearly shattered from the oppressive force. Naruto, however, gave a yell, further powering up as he lightly tilted his body and threw it upwards.

Aka watched in surprise as his attack was thrown up into space, letting it explode off into the distance, harmlessly. Immediately, the wind kicked up, coming vaguely from where the bright explosion of Ki was in space before it stopped after a couple of seconds.

Naruto flared his red aura around him, further damaging the desert-like ground before he stared up at the somewhat stunned Aka. He said nothing as he charged forward, meeting Ake head-on with his fist raised.

Reacting quickly, Aka raised his own fist and clashed against the Saiyan's own. They both met gazes, and the fused character saw Naruto briefly smirk. He then watched as Naruto did a swift maneuver while letting go of his giant hand, the teen fell back slightly before he shot forward, feet first like a torpedo.

Aka's eye widened in shock and pain as Naruto's two feet shot into his large midsection, nearly shattering his abdominal armor. Naruto detached his feet from his stomach before he stiffly floated upwards before Ake was kicked in the chin, sending him flying upwards.

Looking up, Naruto raised his hand before his aura spiked. **"Big Bang Attack!"** Naruto shouted once more. From his hand, came a large blue spherical ball of Ki and swirled around his hand before it collided with him.

Aka, at the last second, raised his arms somewhat to slightly shield himself from some damage. The attack created a large sized, grey smoke cloud.

However, after a second, it vanished as Aka screamed loudly, expelling raw energy off his body, thrusting the smoke off him. Due to that, Naruto was able to see Aka's damaged form.

He definitely took damage, as there were at least a dozen scratches along his arms, the shoulder pad to his armor broke off and behind it, his skin was badly burned and bleeding. It seemed that's where the ball hit immediately, and the rest of the wounds were from the explosion, Naruto mussed.

However, Naruto was surprised when Aka's power started rapidly increasing nearing his own. His spiked even further, causing Naruto to cover his face from strong winds.

'_His power…'_ Naruto thought seriously. _'It's increased even further…' _he continued before he flared his own bright red aura. _'If I want to win this, I need to be at max power.'_ He thought before he gave a yell.

"HOUGHHAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled, powering up.

Aka watched with a cocky grin on his face as he stared at the powering up saiyan. He had no worries. Their power combined was easily 4 times that of what it was when they were separate.

Once Naruto finished, he stopped yelling, and his body gave off a slight smoke like aura that burned upwards off his limbs. "You've made a dire mistake."

"And what would that be, Saiyan?" Aka laughed. But his laughed in his as he felt a fist being buried into his stomach. He heaved forward deposited a mouth full of saliva mixed in between with blood.

_"You gave a Saiyan ample time to power up." _

Deciding to try something new, Naruto punched Aka in his chin, sending his head jolting upwards. He then stared at Aka's stomach and focused.

Naruto's black eyes glowed a menacing red before, out of his pupils, came two beams of bright red energy that slammed into Aka's stomach, sending him plowing into the ground.

Not letting up on his assault, he hovered around and continued to fire off short bursts of lasers that came out of his eyes. Those attacks each created a small smoke cloud to erupt around the battleground.

However, Naruto stopped firing as he saw Aka come flying out of the ground with his armor sizzling and on his stomach, his armor chipped, allowing Naruto to see that his first Heat Vision attack did some damage. Which was evident by the sizzling skin that bled slowly.

But Aka never stopped and flew right at Naruto with at a fast speed, slamming into the teen with his fist. But he continued as he laid into Naruto. Not once letting up, throwing punches, kicks, knees that all hit home.

Finishing up his combo, he backhanded Naruto to the side, sending him helplessly flying to the side. Around him, came thick, green energy and it encased him fully. Shockingly enough, he opened his mouth and sucked in all the energy that was surrounding him. Then, his cheeks bulged slightly before he opened his mouth and shot out a small spherical ball of green energy.

**"Wahaha no Ha!"**

Naruto opened his eyes slightly just in time to see the green ball of energy hit him before it exploded. Naruto could do nothing as he hit by the explosion and was encased by a large cloud of smoke.

Aka watched in satisfaction as the smoke cleared. There was Naruto. His trademark purple armor in shambles, leaving his entire torso bare for the world to see. On his chest, were multiple bad looking red burns that bled. But the worst one was on the ride side of his stomach, right over his liver burned a nasty red and blistering wound. On his arms, were dozens of scratches and along his legs were the same.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain before he gave a pained smirk. "That's it?" He questioned with a cocky grin. "Please, I can do more damage to myself during training!"

Aka growled, but Naruto continued, giving an arrogant smirk at the merged warrior as spoke fearlessly, as if he was completely uninhibited by the injuries bestowed upon him. "What do you say we finish this? One… last… attack."

Aka's growl turned to into a feral grin before he floated backward and around came green aura once more. "That's fine… this will finish it!" He yelled before he reared back his head.

Naruto did the same, but around came red aura. He thrusted out both of his arms out and the aura around him condensed tightly around his form. His grinned as he felt Aka's power rise, knowing that this final struggle, would give him the challenge he craved.

After charging up attacks for close to a minute, Naruto thrusted his arms forward, and he clashed both of the bottoms of his hands to together. Then, a small, erratic small ball of energy appeared in front of the palms of his hands. Then, bolts of lightning started dancing off his arms and hands. But it was originating from the ball of unstable energy.

'_This attack is imperfect… I don't know if it'll work.'_ Naruto thought before he grinned. _'There's no better time to find out!' _

Aka then screamed, "TAKE THIS!"

**"Flaming Wahaha no Ha!"**

Out came from his mouth, was a much larger sphere of energy that was completely red in color. As it shot forward, it colored the entire landscape red, even the ground, and Naruto's own body.

Smirking, Naruto poured one last bout of energy into his attack before he screamed.

**"Final Flash!" **

From his hands, a large wave of golden yellow energy shot forward at a faster pace than Aka's own attack and met it head-on.

Naruto and Aka clashed as their two respective attacks came into contact with each other before the Saiyan grinned. He watched as his own attacked clashed against Aka's own, which caused the ground underneath Naruto's own feet to shatter.

But the teen caught himself as he started floating in place. He growled slightly as he pushed some more energy into the attack. However, he was just about at his limit, and he only had a small amount of energy left to spare.

Aka watched in disbelief as his own attack started getting pushed back. "N-No! That's impossible! I put all my power into that attack!" He screamed in outrage and disbelief.

Naruto smirked once last time, "You're finished!" He yelled as he pumped every last ounce of his energy into his attack, further sending the giant red ball of Ki back until it was right in Aka's face.

The merged alien could only watch as the wave and ball of pure Ki enveloped him entirely, causing him to scream in pain.

Naruto watched in satisfaction when his attack curved upwards and shot clean into space, exploding harmlessly in the vacuum. He fell limply, pretty much out of power as he crashed onto the ground in a dead faint.

The wind brushed passed, completely uncaring of Naruto's state of health.

However, a shadow loomed over his unconscious body, which was followed by a worried voice that no one else heard other than the one who produced said voice.

"Oh? What have you done to yourself?"

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: 9 Hours Later—««**

Naruto's dark colored eyes fluttered open, and he groaned. He looked around slightly and, even in his tired and groggy state, was able to notice that he was in somewhere unfamiliar. He groaned once more as he sat up. He reached up and lightly rubbed his face, trying to shake the sleep out of him. However, he stopped doing so when he heard a distinct female voice that he had never heard before.

"I see you're awake!" The voice was definitely female, Naruto knew that. It sounded… almost sweet and caring.

He opened his eyes once more, staring the female to the left of him. However, he noticed that his vision was a blur and blinked a few times see straight. After the third blink, he was to see the figure perfectly.

She was pretty short, being 5 foot 1 inches in height. She had green skin and white hair that had had a silver tint to it. Her eyes were a bright purple, and she had a slim figure.

The outfit that showed off the green-skinned, alien's beauty, was a purple spandex suit that stopped short on her elbows, collarbone, and her knees. Over her torso, was a pair of white armor that showed off a large amount of her spandex clad, round C-cup breasts. Right under it, was a green circle. She also had wide hips a rather large, firm heart shaped ass.

"And you are?" Naruto asked groggily as he cracked his neck. However, his gaze settled onto her armor and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. But he hid it well.

She smiled, "Names Cheelai! Remember it!"

Naruto groaned somewhat before he nodded. "I'm assuming you wish to know mine as well?" He questioned, earning a nod from the attractive girl. "Fine… I'm Naruto." He nodded at her. "Also… where am I exactly?"

She smiled once more, "Well, after watching some of your fight with the big dude, I saw you fall unconscious. So, I brought you here to treat your wounds."

He eyed her warily, "You really don't know who I am or what I am. Do you?" He drawled, figuring that if she knew, that she would have left him for dead.

Cheelai pouted somewhat, but she looked back at him with a fierce stare, "Does that really matter?"

Naruto looked at her incredulously, "U-Uh yeah… It does." He told her.

In fact, she shook her head, disagreeing with him. "No, it doesn't. Because, if you were someone bad, you would have already killed me. You have the power. Like those Abo, Kodo, guys or something would have done." She explained, mispronouncing the last guy's name.

"You have a point…" he admitted, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She did have a point, but her way of thinking was still flawed. However, he got up, and his tail unwrapped his waist and wavered around.

Seeing that, Cheelai's eyes widened as she stared at the tail in somewhat akin to fear. "Y-You're a Saiyan!"

Looking at her with a bored gaze, "Yes. I figured since you healed my wounds you would have seen my tail."

"I thought it was an exotic furred belt!" Cheelai answered loudly in protest before she took a deep breath. "Okay… fine. You're a Saiyan. But you aren't evil… if you were, I would be dead, and you would probably be laughing."

He looked at her again before he shrugged, "Eh, maybe." Neither confirming nor denying her statement. But he stopped in his tracks before he sighed and looked back at her. "I-I appreciate you recuperating me back to full health."

She looked up and smiled once more, "Of course! I wouldn't have left you out to die!"

He looked at her with a strange look, "… You're an odd one. Aren't you?"

Cheelai took the comment in stride and replied, "And so I have been told."

He as stood around, figuring he didn't have better things to do, he decided to have a conversation with her. Seeing that her company wasn't so bad, and she was somewhat normal and easy to approach.

"So… what planet are you from?" Naruto asked awkwardly, seeing as he hadn't really had anyone to talk to in three years. And, speaking to people wasn't his forte to begin with.

Cheelai nodded, "Well, I don't really know." She answered vaguely and hesitantly before she asked him a question. "Who do you work for?"

Naruto nodded, figuring this question would come up. "Like most Saiyans, I work for Frieza. But not out of choice." He told her with a sour look on his face.

Wincing at possibly touching sore spot, Cheelai switched tactics, "Why did you come here?"

He sighed but didn't answer first, only speaking ten or so seconds after she asked the question. "I came here from orders from Frieza. He ordered me to purge the planet." He told with shamelessly, causing her to look at him somewhat angrily before sighing herself. "What?" Naruto asked, at seeing her sigh and look down.

"I guess the Planet Trade Organization isn't so different across from Cooler." She answered, getting a confused look. Seeing his look, Cheelai further explained.

"Cooler is Frieza's brother. The owner to the other half the Planet Trade Organization. However, King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler's father was the original owner and leader of it all. But, sixty or so years ago, King Cold split it with both of his sons."

He looked at her, stunned. "Wow… I-I never knew there was another being in the Universe as bad as Frieza or near as powerful." He admitted. "Wait! How do you know all this?"

Cheelai looked at him and smiled once more. "I used to work in Cooler's own Army when I was younger as a simple grunt soldier. But I faked my death a year so back, and no one suspected a thing, as I was just a grunt. A mere expendable soldier."

"But you said you don't work for him, Frieza I mean, by choice?" Cheelai asked, wanting to make sure.

Naruto sighed once more before shook his head, "No… but I wouldn't call myself innocent." He admitted, earning a smile from her. "Why… why are you smiling at me like that?!"

"It's because you think you're bad," Cheelai told him, earning a surprised look from him. "Sure, you may have made mistakes, but you shouldn't have been put in that situation, to begin with." She told him, stunning him. "You said it yourself. You never wanted to be a part of Frieza Army. You were forced. You're not a bad person."

Naruto smirked before he gave a bitter chuckle. He stared at his hands before he shook his head. "No… I made the decision to kill. I may have been given the order. But I could have shown resistance and been punished for it. But… I guess my obsession for revenge has costed more than enough lives." He muttered to himself, but Cheelai still heard him.

She looked at him with an understanding and pitying gaze, "I see… you want revenge for your people. You want to kill Frieza for destroying your planet." She nodded, understanding. "And the reason you're complying to his demands is because you wish to live in order to kill him."

Naruto smiled a little larger and looked at her, "You're a lot smarter then you look," he told her with a smile.

"What gave it away?" She smirked. They held each other's gazes before they both shared a small chuckle. "Your… a lot different than what Saiyans are described to be."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? What are they described to be?"

Cheelai looked upwards and held out her hand, "Well, for one: They eat a lot."

"I do that too," he stated with amusement.

"That, they enjoy a good fight more than anything else,"

"I can't say that I'm entirely different in that regard."

"And that they're pretty cruel," Cheelai finished before she looked at him playfully. "Are you going to keep interrupting me or-?"

"Or what?" Naruto asked with amusement before he was forced to dodge something being thrown at him.

She laughed, "Stop!"

Naruto just stared at her with a small, barely noticeable smile for a few seconds before he cracked his neck. "Well, as much as I did enjoy this," he said. "I need to go. I have things to do and… things you don't need to know about."

Cheelai looked at him weirdly before she walked along with him as they walked out of the room. "Why're you following me?" He questioned as he weirdly looked up at the green-skinned women.

She grinned down at him, "Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!"

Naruto chocked on his saliva, and he looked at her incredulously, "You are either pulling whatever metaphorical chain I have, or you're stupid." He stated, earning a smack to his shoulder, that didn't hurt.

"No I'm serious, I'm coming with you."

"Why though? You do know I'm a mass-murderer? I work under the most ruthless man in the Universe." He stated, and she shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Its nothing I haven't heard or seen before. Trust me, I used to work under Cooler, its nothing I haven't seen before. And I know that you regret what you've done. That much is proven that you aren't a bad person."

Naruto stayed quiet, being actually flattered by her words, "Fine. I'm not going to stop you. It's your choice and if you want to join me on my murderous expedition, then fine. All the power to ya." He muttered sarcastically.

That earned him a flick to the side of the head that surprisingly did hurt. "And that was for?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, but his coal black eyes glinted with amusement when he saw her cradling her finger.

"The hell is your head made out?" She questioned with a slightly pained expression.

He raised an eyebrow, "Beside the skin, bones, and hair?" He questioned, which earned him another smack to the head. "You know, abusing me isn't helping your odds." While the question did sound serious, the pleasant smirk on his lips gave it away.

"By the way," Naruto started as she followed him along the desert-like grounds of the planet.

Cheelai answered, "Yes?"

"How… How old are you?" Naruto questioned, earning a raised eyebrow from the girl.

"You know its impolite to ask a lady about her age," she questioned with a small playful smirk.

He rolled her eyes at her response. "I've done worse," he stated drily before he continued. "Seriously. How old are you?"

She giggled shortly before she gave her answer, "Twenty-one," she told him, earning a nod from her. "You?"

He looked at her briefly before he stared ahead. "Just turned Sixteen a month or two ago."

Cheelai looked at him, stunned. "Wow, you know, I thought you were older." She sounded.

He nodded, "Yeah. I've heard that before," he stated, referring to Caulifla's surprise to him telling how old he was.

"I thought you were like eighteen or twenty and you were just short," she said, earning an annoyed look from the teen. "Touchy about your height? Or lack thereof?" She teased.

He looked at her, annoyed before he sighed. "Really? A short joke?" He asked, sighing.

"Hey! It fit, so used it." Cheelai defended herself.

"Riiiiight," he drawled before he got to his destination. "You know, I'm not short. In fact, I'm taller than my father and most other Saiyans. Plus, I'm not even finished growing." He told her. "And I'm taller than you."

"And you're a boy," she reminded. "Plus, compared to the people I've seen, you're short."

He looked at before he grunted, not liking that she was making fun of his height when he was actually taller than her by a more than half a foot.

Seeing the large ship, Cheelai looked at him with some surprise before she shrugged it off, "You're a Sector Elite, huh? Well… I guess it shouldn't be a surprise as you did beat someone with a minimum power level of five-hundred thousand."

"So, you can sense power levels as well, huh?" He asked as they walked up into his ship. He then pivoted his body and placed his hand on the pad. It glowed red before the walkway retracted back into the ship and the large door closed.

Then, lights kicked on, allowing them to see as when the door closed, they had to spend a few seconds in the dark. Not that any of them cared, however.

"No, I just had a scouter on me, and it was able to read that, that huge guy had a power level of at least five-hundred thousand before it broke." She answered, earning a grunt from Naruto.

After that, Cheelai followed Naruto into the main room of the ship, while looking around, observing her surroundings. "Its… actually nice in here."

"You sound surprised," Naruto commented after hearing her remark. Only a little offended.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're a sixteen-year-old boy. I didn't expect you to actually keep all this clean."

He gave her a nod, "That's fair, I guess." He admitted. "But since my mother never really accepted anything but the best from me… I guess even now, that kind of mentality that she instilled into me has kind of stuck with me." He said mostly to himself. He then turned to grin at her, "Plus, I do have OCD, and you must know how that goes," he drawled, earning a short giggle from the girl

"Yeah, I guess that explains things," she answered after her giggling ceased. Naruto smiled back at her, albeit, it was much smaller and less joyful. "So, what do you do around here?" She questioned before she teased further. "You know, besides showering the Galaxy with your dominance."

He glared at her, but she was easily able to see it was fake and what he said next only further confirmed it. "You know, that's not fair. And you know it!" He yelled as he walked away.

Cheelai watched as he walked away and smiled some. _'I was right… he isn't all that bad. Just a troubled kid trying to get by day by day. He hides his pain and uses it to make him stronger and drive him further. I think that it gives him strength.' _She thought, internally thinking of the enigma that was the Saiyan named Naruto. _'Nearly any other man would have given up by this time… but this… child hasn't and can still smile and try to at least to do some good proves how much of a person he actually is.' _

Naruto came back out a few minutes later, actually wearing something other than his black underwear. Now, he wore a pair of gym shorts and an orange T-shirt that strained against his muscular physique.

Now that Cheelai had a chance, she was able to fully look around. The main room where Naruto spent most of his time when he was out of the Gravity Chamber, was large. The ground had a light red carpet and had two sets of half-circle shaped couches that surrounded a large glass table that was able to be lowered and highered mechanically.

Above them, was a large fan and the place had plenty of lights. Behind the couches and table, into another room, was a large marble counter and which, behind that, was a huge, industrial-sized kitchen.

In his hand, were two bottles of fresh water, as he neared her, he handed one over to her. "Want some?" He offered. She took it with a smile and opened the cap before she started drinking.

Naruto followed her example, as he walked over to the couch. Cheelai soon followed as she finished gulping down some of her cold beverage before she capped the bottle. She sat down on the opposite couch and instantly noticed that it was very, very comfortable.

"Did the ship come with all this when you got it?" Cheelai asked while actually leaning back somewhat and enjoyed the comfort of the couch.

Naruto shook his head, "No. Well, not most of it. The kitchen did, but I did get all this stuff my own," he informed her as he finished his water and threw it into the garbage can, which was about twenty feet away.

"How?" She asked.

He gave her a small smirk, "Call it what you may… the job does pay well. Very well." He informed her, earning a slow nod. While she worked for Cooler's Army, she had nowhere near the power to purge a planet. So, she wouldn't know if it paid well. So, she had to take his word for it. Plus, it did sound about right. Doing horrible jobs, do tend to have higher pay amounts then better, cleaner jobs. At least, most of the time.

"Also, do you plan to get revenge against Frieza?" Cheelai asked, somewhat hesitantly. Naruto looked at her with a narrowed eyed look before he nodded slowly. "Then you must know his power level. Right?"

He didn't answer right away, but he did speak a few seconds later. "Well, during a demonstration, he showed me his power level, which was a power level five-hundred and thirty-thousand." He told her, earning a nod.

"Well… this is going to sound absurd, but that isn't his true power." She revealed, causing Naruto's own eyes to widen slightly. But it wasn't out of surprise or shock. No, it was out the of the fact he had a feeling that that was the case. He may have hated Frieza with all his being. But the man was smart. Very smart and no way he would show his full power to his entire army. "But, drink this in," she spoke, alerting Naruto.

"Cooler would often brag that he and his brother were about the same strength. But he was stronger. Cooler is not an arrogant man. He's cold, calculative and likes to do things the efficient way." She explained, with Naruto listening in rapt attention.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" Naruto asked seriously, as he took what she said for the fact. He had no reason to doubt her, and while he wasn't normally a trustful person, he wasn't unreasonable.

She answered soon after as if she was expecting the question. "Cooler…" she started, causing Naruto's head to dip forward in anticipation. "Has multiple forms." She stated, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

Naruto abruptly stood up and slightly walked away, his feet pacing around on auto-piolet as he scratched his hair.

'_He's anxious…'_ Cheelai observed.

Naruto, however, was seething and panicking. _'Damn it! There went all my plans!'_ He thought in an anxious, mental voice. _'If he was already this strong… then how much stronger could he be?' _

"Naruto," Cheelai's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He inquired before he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry… it's just that I've had a plan going for the past three months and-," he was about to explain and was speaking at a quick pace.

"Naruto…" she stated, causing the white-haired saiyan to stop and look at her. "Take a deep breath and speak normally. I can hardly understand you."

He did as he was told and took a deep breath and calmed his nerves after a few minutes of silence. "Sorry," he apologized, earning a smile from the green-skinned girl.

"It's no problem. Now, what were you saying?" She asked.

He sighed before he rubbed his cheek, "I was saying that I had this plan of me revolting against Frieza." He revealed. "At the moment, at my best, I'm just around twice as strong as Frieza. And, my power level, which was checked three days ago, was around one-million," he stated, earning a baffled look from her.

"T-That's… unbelievable!" She gasped, earning a slightly bashful smirk from the teen.

"Yeah. That's why I was so confident. I thought I had finally surpassed Frieza," he muttered irritably. "But you are going to tell me different. Aren't you?" He questioned in a glum tone.

Cheelai gave a sad nod, "Unfortunately, I am." She told him, earning a sigh from the teen. "But!" she hastily continued. "But you are around the strength of his second form."

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-Wait… you mean to tell me that Frieza, the form with the power level of five-hundred thousand, was his first form?!"

Cheelai nodded, "If what Cooler says is true, about his and Frieza's strength being relative to each other… then yes."

He was scared to ask but did it anyway. "How… How many forms does Cooler and Frieza have?" He internally grimaced mere thought of the answer, and his eyes widened at her answer inevitably came.

"Cooler, last time I saw him, always stayed in his final or fourth form. But he keeps his power suppressed." She answered. "But, each time they transform, their power multiplies each time," Cheelai explained. "I'm sorry… but, I do know one final piece of information that may prove useful to you."

He nodded and tried to smile, but inside, he was shaken from the revelations. But it set a fire in his stomach. This told him that he still wasn't strong enough… and the only way to advance was to go back out and train.

"Cooler's at least had a power level of three and a half million." She told him. "But I have a feeling that it is much higher, as he always bragged that he barely used a few percent of his power. I don't know if that's true…" she explained, causing Naruto to lay back in his couch with a pained look on his face.

'_This… this all too much,'_ he thought_. 'I never would have imagined that Frieza would have been so powerful … the way she spoke of a power level of three-million… was maddingly easy. It was like it was normal!'_ He thought with a frown gracing his features_. 'And, she said Cooler barely uses more than a few percent of his power… does that mean his power is even larger than three-million?' _

However, at that thought, he clenched his fists. _'No! I don't care if it is! I don't care if he gets a hundred times more powerful from there!' _He continued. _'I'll just get two-hundred times stronger than that… mark my words.'_ He thought with a determined smirk. _'No matter what… I will get stronger than you Frieza… I will avenge my people's death. I will avenge my parents… and I won't rest until you lay dead at my feet.'_

* * *

**»»—END—««**

**(1): For his muscle frame, picture Base Broly from Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan. Not the movie that came out just recently, but the film that came out in 1993.**

**(2): For his hairstyle, picture Raditz's hair, just shorter and with Super Vegito's bangs.**

* * *

** Also, for those wondering, I am going to be using Japanese cup sizes, not American cup sizes. **

* * *

**Also, I never understood this. Goku, in the Namek Saga, had a power level of 90,000 when he mastered 100X Normal Gravity. But, Vegeta with a power level of over 2 Million, barely can do anything over 300X in the Android Saga. So, since Naruto has a power level of 2 Million, by my calculations, he can handle a Gravity of 2,500. **

**Why? Simple, Naruto is around 25 times more powerful then Goku was at that time when he mastered 100X Gravity. So, Naruto with a power level of 2,000,000 can master a Gravity of 2,000. If you multiply 25 by 100, you will get 2,500. If you don't understand that, then think of it this way. **

**If Goku wanted to withstand a gravity of 2,500 by the Namek Saga, he would have to increase his power 25 times in order to master that set gravity.**

**Now, for power levels**

**Naruto: 1,900,000**

**Naruto (Final Flash): 2,600,000**

**Naruto (Zenkai): 2,200,000**

**Abo: 430,000**

**Kado: 435,000**

**Aka: 1,805,000**

**Aka (Flaming Wahaha no Ha): 2,400,000**

**Cheelai: 200**


	6. Soldier Arc: 3

**Reviews-**

**Question: Why did you make Caulifla and Kefla progress so slowly? They're faster learners then Goku.**

**Answer: Simple, they didn't learn faster because they were better at learning than Goku. They learned faster because they didn't have the restrictions normal Saiyans have like Goku, Vegeta and Gohan have. All of them accessed Super Saiyan through training, rage and being pushed passed through their limits. Plus, Canon Caulifla or really any Universe 6 Saiyans (Bar Cabba) are Mary Sues. Sorry if I don't wish to do that in my story. The tingly back feeling is dumb, and I will never incorporate something so stupid and lazy ever in my fics. Also, Kefla never really trained. She just trained moderately with her parents and was born with a high power level. Caulifla wasn't. She trained most of her life and gained her power through training, not being born with a super high power level like Kefla was in my fic. **

**Question: Hmm, so if Cheelai is with Naruto then does that mean Naruto will be the legendary super Saiyan instead of Broly I wonder anyways keep up the great work!**

**Answer: No. Naruto is not going to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly is still born, as said in the first chapter when Naruto's father talked about Paragus' boy, aka. Broly.**

**Allhailthesith: Your review is much too long and confusing to write, so I'll give my answer the best way possible. **

**Answer: The reason why Naruto isn't miraculously already as strong as Frieza? It's because Goku, in the Namek Saga when he faced off against Frieza had a power level of 3 Million. Naruto already has a power level of 2.2 Million and he still has years left to go for training and fighting other opponents. Think about it like this, Vegeta, while training in hundreds of times normal gravity for three years only was able to increase his strength around 3 times to what it was when he first started. I think it's appropriate to have him go from 170,000 to 2,200,000. He increased his power 11 times with just training, something that Vegeta had failed to do in the Android Saga. The same could be said about Goku as well. I think that's pretty good compared to how Goku and Vegeta did during their three-year training.**

**Now, onto what I have to say. Apparently, the shilling has already begun for the Captain Marvel movie, which, admittedly, I haven't seen. But, I've heard from a lot of trusted, no bias movie reviewers on YouTube that the movie starts off it was okay, but everything was just boring, incorrect and downright lazy. So, for the ones that have seen it already, tell me what you thought about the film, I'm genuinely curious. **

**Finally, the list for the harem. Now, I'm pretty sure that this list is going to be final.**

**[Harem: ****Kefla, Caulifla, Vados, Bulma, Jean Grey, Raven, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Starfire, Supergirl, Power Girl, Blackfire, Gwen Tennyson, Zangya, Kale, Bulla, Wonder Woman, and Emma Frost.]**

* * *

**»»—Story Start—««**

It had been a few weeks since his talk with Cheelai about Frieza and his brother's overwhelming power, and he had calmed down about it since then. Honestly, he didn't care how strong Frieza was. No matter what, he would surpass him. No matter how much training he would have to do, no matter how much time he had to train. He would surpass him, that was his vow, and he was not about to break it. He wouldn't allow himself to.

And so, he had thrown himself back into training, doing so harder than ever before. While training at a hundred times normal gravity, along with multiplying his own personal gravity by forty times with the help of his seals. At first, he nearly died, and his entire spine was practically shattered. Somehow though, he didn't die and wasn't unconscious from the overwhelming pain. So, he was able to shut the gravity off and deactivate the seals. With that, he called for help and Cheelai had found him on the floor unconscious while bent like a dog's toy. Immediately, she got him to the recuperation tanks in which Naruto had told informed her about a day prior. Due to his Kryptonian DNA and Saiyan biology, he was able to recover with only eight full hours inside the recuperation pod.

When he came out, he was immediately shocked at the power level ran through him. At the moment, he could easily say that he got around three times stronger from recovering from having his spine practically disintegrated into to powder.

He thought of exploiting the ability by crippling himself continuously… but his pride wouldn't let him. He swore to surpass Frieza through training. Not by nearly killing himself repeatedly just to get stronger, even though he was tempted. No, that was cowards way out, and he was anything, but a coward.

So, by math, forty times his own personal gravity with one-hundred times normal gravity was too much for him to handle at his previous strength. And, his power had increased approximately three times. So, he increased his personal gravity to one-hundred-times and trained while in one-hundred times normal gravity. While he was forced to the ground, he wasn't injured, and none of his bones broke. So, he figured that was a good start as any. But he was stuck there for nearly thirty minutes until he was able to stand. But, even then, he wasn't able to stay standing for long as he collapsed soon after. But with his determination and pride pushing forward, he continued going for nearly twenty straight hours.

After that, he was able to walk and do regular exercises in that setting. But, after doing that, his body was so fatigued and worn out, he even realized that that was his limit. At least for the moment. But he promised that it wouldn't stay that way and by the next day, he would be running.

But, after the second day of being inside, he finished and was able to run at a somewhat moderate speed, at least by human standards. He still couldn't really lift his entire body strength with his arms, but he was nearly there. He predicted that he would be able to carry his entire body with his arms, after maybe another full day.

Indeed, he ended up doing so, and it only took a full week until he thoroughly mastered the gravity where he could move freely while only feeling mid-level restrictions. But it was still a challenge and he only just increased his personal gravity once more, just a few days later.

But, when he wasn't training or eating, he was conversing with Cheelai. Well, at least, she was bugging him. And Cheelai did that by constantly teasing him. First, it started off harmless, light taunting jokes. Nothing serious.

But, after the second week, she had been… more drastic. While she had done nothing offensive and if anything it was the opposite.

Naruto wouldn't lie. He found Cheelai attractive. Yes, he did. She was smart, stood up for herself and was actually kind of funny. It didn't help the fact that she was sexy and knew how to tease the absolute hell out of him.

It was also clear that she was attracted to him as well, but Naruto had refrained from doing anything. Mainly out of inexperience. He wasn't really shy, not by a long shot. He just didn't know how to proceed with her being attracted to him.

Naruto cracked his neck after he walked out of the bathroom while wearing a long sleeve black cotton shirt that clung to his torso. He also wore a pair of grey sweatpants and black sneakers. He ruffled his own hair, shaking out some excess water, as he had just gotten out of the shower. As he made his way out, he saw Cheelai resting on the couch while doodling something on a notebook with a pencil.

He went into the kitchen, then into the fridge before he pulled out a nearly full milk carton. Unwinding the cap, he slipped it off before he started drinking the beverage right from the carton. Which got an annoyed look from Cheelai as she looked at him in the corner of her eye.

However, he stopped right in tracks when he heard shouting across the room.

"What'd I tell you about drinking out of the carton?!" Cheelai's voice came from the living room.

He slowly and mechanically turned around and blinked as he saw Cheelai looking at him with her arms crossed while wearing a look of anticipation.

He slowly let the carton fall from his lips, but he held on to it. "Why do you care?" He questioned curiously with amusement. Just as she was about to respond, he continued. "I mean, you don't drink milk."

Cheelai sighed exasperatedly, "It doesn't matter! It's unsanitary to drink from the carton." That caused Naruto to laugh, causing her eyebrow to twitch.

"You know I can't get sick." He reminded her, causing her to sigh as she slouched back into the couch.

"I can't deal with you right now," she growled as she went back to drawing in a notebook.

Naruto chuckled a small bit, "Fine, I'll stop drinking from the carton. You win… starting next carton." He yelled as he disappeared into a Super Speed, disappearing from view.

Cheelai sighed, but she did have a small smile on her face. "I swear… it's like he's a child…" she muttered before her head perked up. "So, he's acting his age for once. There's no problem for that. In fact, it's kind of refreshing seeing him act this way. Before, he was just stiff as a board and emotionless."

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto along with Cheelai stepped out of the ship, and the second they passed the bridge to the ground, it retracted back into the ship, and it closed up.

He scanned the area for high power levels before he nodded off. "No one around here has a power level of two-thousand or over." He informed her, getting a smile in return. "However, there are two near it."

"Really?" Cheelai questioned curiously, earning a nod from Naruto. "That is surprising." She muttered, earning a grunt from the teen.

"No, not really," he shook his head. "This planet is popular for all kinds of people. As, this is a store-planet **(1)** and they sell everything here apparently. Weapons, food, water, gasoline, medical supplies…" He led off after seeing her nod.

"Why are we here anyway?" She questioned. "I mean, you haven't told me a thing yet."

He nodded, "We're here because I need some tech for a new invention that I'm cooking up." He told her vaguely, earning a hum from her as they walked. A few moments later, the two walked inside a very large building that was filled with shops of all kinds. They even had bright signs advertising what they were selling, hoping to attract potential buyers.

As they walked, Naruto spotted something that he wanted or needed and went over to the store. The instant he made it over there, a short alien, barely being three-feet-tall looked at them expectantly.

"You lookin' for something?" The alien questioned in a thick Russian accent.

Naruto took a step forward and looked around. "Do you have a compact fusion reactor that could run off energy and recycle living energy for a major reservoir?" Hearing that, the alien straightened up a bit.

"How compact? And how much are you willing to pay?" The alien spoke, now taking things seriously.

Naruto nodded, "About as large a Tetramand's hands and I'm willing to say once I see your work."

Getting a slow nod from the alien, he hopped off the stool he was on and ran back inside his shop.

Naruto waited a few minutes while being patient. However, he looked down as he heard Cheelai speak.

"You usually go here? Or really to these places?" Cheelai asked curiously.

Naruto nodded slowly, "About every month," he answered shortly before the alien came back out with a blueprint.

"Come inside. I don't feel like speaking about business while out in the open," he ordered, getting a narrowed eyed look from Saiyan before he nodded.

"Fine. But she comes."

The alien waved it off, "Sure. I don't give a shit. Bring her."

They both nodded and walked inside while Cheelai's eyebrow twitched at his casual dismissal. They walked inside, while both of them looked around, making sure they weren't walking into a trap.

As they were led inside, the merchant brought them to a table as he laid out a large, highly detailed blueprint.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as his dark, black eyes scanned the blueprint, making sure to memorize and understand it. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke.

"I'll take it for thirteen-million Jewels," he spoke, getting a shocked look from Cheelai and a thoughtful nod from the merchant.

The merchant nodded slowly before he met Naruto's gaze, "I'll make it with sixteen."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he spoke, "Fifteen. No higher."

They held their glares before the merchant sighed and turned his back. "Fine. I'll have it ready. Give me… thirty-one days and I'll have it ready."

Naruto nodded, "I'm assuming you want a down payment?"

His question earned a nod from the merchant before he held out a card. "There's five-million on there. You'll get the rest after I get my product." He told him, earning a slow nod, while the merchant, debating whether he should ask for more. But, in the end, he ended up accepting, and he took the card.

"You have a deal, son." He nodded. "I'll see you in thirty days." With that, the merchant handed him back his card when he got done scanning it before he disappeared further into his shop and into another room, presumably going back to work.

Naruto let his gaze linger to his previous spot before he turned around and looked at Cheelai. "Let's go," he ordered, getting a slow nod from Cheelai and pocketed his card.

As they left, Naruto sensed that two large power levels of nearly two-thousand coming directly towards them from a large distance away. He felt it and stopped abruptly, getting a surprised look from his companion.

"Naruto?" Cheelai questioned cautiously at seeing that serious, emotionless, narrowed eyed look appeared on his face once again. "Something the matter?" He didn't answer right away. But it held up his hand once she was about to talk again.

"That power levels I mentioned before," he started, causing her to look at him expectantly. "They're coming right at us at a slow pace. They know where we are." He told her, causing her to get serious. "Let's walk ahead. See if they change their course."

That earned a nod from her, and they turned a corner and began walking to the right. Naruto still focused and kept all his senses open, not once letting his guard down.

He stopped once more, and he turned his head to the left and kept staring in that direction. "No… They're definitely coming to us." He confirmed as he sensed the two power levels change their course that way, they would still run into them. That got a somewhat nervous look from her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as she knew that Naruto knew how to suppress his power level to an astounding level. So, she had no idea if these people with the power levels of nearly two-thousand knew how to do the same.

He smirked at her, "Its obvious. We wait." He answered as he went towards a wall and leaned on it. Staring in the direction where the arrival was expectant.

Cheelai looked at him with a surprised look before she smiled. "Fine, you got it muscle boy. But you better not get us killed."

He grunted before offered her a small smirk. "Please, as if I'll be killed by someone with a measly power level of two-thousand. I was stronger as an infant." He told her.

She looked at him with some uncertainty. "With how freakishly strong you are… I don't know if you're serious or just arrogant."

He gave her a larger smirk. "I assure you, I'm not arrogant." He shook his head. "I was born with a power level of three-thousand; one of the highest in Saiyan history." He continued. "My father had me take a test when I was eight and afterword's, we found out that I had the mental capacity of a fully grown Saiyan General. With a base intellect far surpassing it."

Cheelai looked at him with a mildly surprised look before she smirked. "I guess your hot shit, huh?" She teased.

He looked at her for a few seconds before he chuckled a small bit. "You eerily remind me of someone. Someone who I actually thought I despised until recently."

"And who is that?" She asked curiously, knowing just from experience, Naruto didn't really have a lot of experience with social interaction. So she was curious about who she reminded him of.

He didn't answer right away, but his words followed suit a few moments later. "Her name is Kefla. A hyperactive, arrogant and stubborn Saiyan with an abnormally high power level." He told her. "I reckon she was born with a power level twice as high as mine." He revealed, getting a shocked look from Cheelai. "But she lacked the training and experience that I had." He continued. "I trained every single day to near death from the age of four-years-old. She, however, only had minor sparing with her parents and was taught a good amount of fighting styles. She was totally new to the higher level of training and combat and got easily overwhelmed against someone stronger than her." He smirked. "She's also quick to anger and loves to tease the absolute shit out of me."

Cheelai looked at him, impressed. "It seems that you two are close." She mussed, earning a short laugh from Naruto.

"Please. I couldn't stand her." He answered. "It was only until a few months ago when I started understanding her. And actually respected and somewhat envied her in a sense." He told her as he looked down somewhat.

Cheelai looked a bit surprised at the tad-bit of information. "Envious? You? That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard." She giggled into her hand. However, when she saw his unwavering expression, she sobered up real quick. "Oh, shit. You're serious. Aren't you?"

He grunted and looked away. "Unfortunately I am." He nodded, only feeling his pride sting a little after that. "I envy her for the fact that even after she's gone through, that she can still smile and have fun," Naruto admitted. "I often find myself just thinking that I wish I was like her. I wish I could smile, laugh, and make friends." He told her before he shook his head. "I'm sorry… but… I… don't wish to talk about this anymore."

Cheelai internally frowned. 'Just as he was about to open up… he goes and does that again.' She thought before she nodded. "That's fine." She stated warmly, as he lightly touched his arm. "You know I'm happy to listen. You don't have to hesitate to talk to me." She reminded him. "But… I suppose you'll speak when you're ready and I' be ready to listen when the time comes and do my best to understand."

He stared ahead, not showing an ounce of emotion. But, internally, he was extremely grateful for what she said and even more so as he knew that she meant it.

Just then, two figures broke the shadows, entering Naruto and Cheelai's line of sight.

The first figure was a female with a slender frame and just below average height for a female. She had tan skin, half-idled eyes that held uncertainty within them. She also had shaggy shoulder length black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Shockingly enough, there on her waist, was a brown fury tail, identical Naruto's own. And, long, thick, chin-length bang hung over the left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a red shirt that exposed her tight, fit midriff and that showed off some of her very large F-cup cleavage, matching her lower outfit- a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath that hugged her ass nicely. She wore a pair of golden boots with red tips.

The second figure was a fair-skinned young man with that of short stature and had a somewhat slim build. His hair was black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. Around his waist, was brown fury tail that was tied secularly around his waist. His eyes were narrow with large black pupils, and his outfit was that of shoulder-less armor. The breastplate was white in color and covering his abdominals, was brown, horizontally stripped armor as well. Underneath that as well, was a skintight, blue one piece that covered his entire arms, legs and nearly feet. He also wore white gloves and white boots.

Naruto's eyes widened before he nodded. "My hunch was right then," he said aloud, causing Cheelai to snap out of her surprised funk, as she even caught the fact that they were Saiyans. Due to the distinct dark hair, dark eyes, and furry tails.

The male of the duo stepped forward, "Excuse me… but you are a Saiyan correct?" He questioned in a humble, kind tone. "It's just that, I sensed your Ki the second you came here, and I immediately knew that you were strong. So, I came to investigate from afar and managed to see that you had a tail." He explained. "So, my friend and I," he said, gesturing to the meek-looking Saiyan female next to him. "Wanted to see if you were truly another Saiyan."

Naruto nodded, "Yes. I am a Saiyan." He answered as he nodded affirmatively, getting a cheerful smile from the boy and a shy one from the female.

"How about this," he proposed, getting their attention. "Tell me each of your names, and I'll tell you mine. Sound fair?" Naruto questioned the two Saiyans.

The nodded simultaneously. The boy, however, stepped up first and bowed lightly. "Hi- my name is Cabba. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, "What do you think you're doing?!" His abrupt shout caught everyone off guard. Cabba's head jerked upwards, startled. "What do you think you're doing?" He repeated himself. "Saiyans do not bow to one another! Even to their Kin."

Cabba grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "S-Sorry! It won't happen again!" He chuckled uneasily.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he set his sights on the attractive Saiyan girl who appeared to be around his age. Maybe a few years older. "And yours?" He questioned.

The girl looked at Cabba with an uneasy look in her eyes and surprisingly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." He told her gently, getting her to nod and smile.

The female Saiyan stepped forward, somewhat hesitantly and smiled at Naruto, however, she never really met his gaze. "H-Hi… my name's Kale. It's nice to meet you," she said in a gentle tone.

Naruto looked at her before he nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's nice to see two more Saiyans still left alive in this Universe," he stated to them both. The Saiyan, Cabba noticed what he said and spoke up.

"Wait! You said 'two more,' does that mean that there are more besides you?" Cabba questioned, earning a smirk from Naruto. His first sign of emotion, besides anger, since the two had arrived.

"Perceptive." He commented, causing the skinny looking Saiyan to look away, somewhat bashfully. "Yes, indeed. There are more than just us three." He confirmed, getting an even larger smile from the young man and young woman. "There are two other females. All around our age. The oldest of us being twenty-one-years-old. While the next one being nineteen-years-old." He continued. "I'm pretty sure I'm the youngest, but strongest out of us all."

Cabba nodded in understanding as Naruto finished explaining. "By the way, you never told us your name."

Naruto blinked before he smiled somewhat. "Yeah… I guess you're right." He nodded before he coughed. "The name's Naruto." He informed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Cabba almost bowed once more but stopped short and just continued smiling. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

"The two of you," he started, getting their attention. "Is that your full power? Or, are you suppressing it?" Naruto asked seriously with Cheelai listening with interest, as she had never seen two or more Saiyans speak with one another before. As Naruto was the first Saiyan, she had ever seen. Much less spoke to.

Cabba and Kale looked at confusedly, and the female spoke without her stutter. "Suppressed?" She asked.

Naruto's eyes widened briefly, "Wait… do you two not know how to suppress your energy?" He asked, actually surprised.

The skinnier male Saiyan shook his head, "No. That's… that's the first time I've even heard of such a thing." He answered truthfully, earning a slow nod from Naruto.

"Okay…" he muttered thoughtfully. "Well, what did you two come here for?" He questioned, catching them by surprise. "Did you come here just to say hi or...?" Naruto asked curiously, wonder what they were going say or do. Both of them could have been older than sixteen, and from what it looked like, they were both doing pretty well for two alone kids in a dark Universe.

Cabba looked a little uncertain, but he swallowed and looked up with a determination. "I want you to train me!" He blurted, getting a surprised look from Cheelai and Naruto.

Naruto spoke a few seconds later, "Train you?" He questioned, earning a nod from Cabba. He then looked at Kale. "Does your friend, Kale, want to be trained as well? Or is this a personal endeavor on your part?"

Kale looked around, seemingly uncertain. "I…" she stated unclearly but started speaking in low, unreadable tone.

"Speak up!" Naruto barked, earning a sharp nod from the girl who straightened up and stared him in the eye for the first time.

"I said I want to train as well!" She said loudly, getting a surprised look from Cabba, as he had never heard her raise her voice before.

Naruto stared at her for a few more long seconds before she spoke once more. "Before I give my answer," he started, getting a somewhat nervous look, that varied from degree to degree with both of them. "I want to know: Why me?" He questioned. "How do you know I'm not as strong or weaker than the both of you?"

Surprisingly, it was Kale who spoke up. "Its because we sensed that you had an ungodly amount of Ki, but somehow you weren't releasing it. I had to really concentrate hard to see even sense a minor fraction of it and that alone far surpassed my own strength." She answered, getting a nod from Naruto.

He turned his back before picked Cheelai up in bridal style, getting a blush from white-haired alien. "If you can keep up… then I'll train the both of you." He told them, getting audible gulps of nervousness and anticipation from both of them.

With that, a burning red aura flared around him before he shot upwards, damaging the ground underneath him a small bit.

Not wasting any time, Cabba flared his own white aura around himself and shot off into the air. Kale followed soon after with her own aura encasing her body, and she caught up with Cabba within only a few seconds.

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

Naruto grunted lowly as he landed. He then walked over to the edge of his ship and placed his hand on it, and perfectly rectangular tile glowed green before a wall opened up. Then, metal pathway shot downwards, allowing the two to walk inside.

He then let Cheelai go from his grasp while noticing her rosy blush. He smirked at her, causing her to blush more, as, privately, she thought he looked hot when he smirked at her. But she wouldn't say that out loud, as she wouldn't dare inflate that insufferable ego of his.

Just as her feet touched the ground, a wind floored the area, and Cheelai turned around, and Cabba and Kale standing there with their Ki made aura's still in place.

"Impressive," Naruto said without looking back. "You both are faster then what your power level suggests." He told them. "Good. Now, follow me. I'll be taking you two to where we can talk privately."

With that, he made his way into his ship with Cabba, Kale, and Cheelai following him. Cabba and Kale both looked around as they traversed through the ship, looking about as if they were in a candy shop.

As they made it to the living room, a small smile lit up on their faces, and the second they made it near the Gravity Training Room, they stopped and looked at it.

The front of it looked like an eight-inch-thick steel door that was about ten-feet-tall and three-feet-wide. On the side of it, was a rectangular pad that Naruto walked over to. He then placed his hand on it, and the pad glowed green.

A few seconds later, multiple hissing sounds were heard from the door before it opened up, revealing a large, white-tiled, dome-roofed room.

He then walked inside before looking behind him. "What? Coming?" He inquired curiously before he turned his back once again to walk deeper into the room. Once he took a dozen or so steps forward, he turned around with his arms crossed behind his back. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw the duo of Saiyans walking towards him with Cheelai waiting at the door, figuring that this was Kin business and she wasn't his Kin, so she would wait and just spectate. So, it made perfect sense to not bother them, and she could at least give him that much respect as Naruto deserved it.

The two Saiyans stood shoulder to shoulder and looked at Naruto with curious looks on their faces.

"Um… Naruto. Why are we here?" Cabba questioned somewhat hesitantly as he looked around, his eyes scanning across the domed room that they were in.

Kale nodded in agreement to Cabba's question, and Naruto hummed.

"The reason why I brought you two here is because I wish to spar with the two of you," he said, taking them by surprise. Seeing their looks and frowned. "What? You asked me to train you, and I want to know how strong you two are before I even attempt to train either of you." He continued. "I will not train weaklings." He said, causing them to frown in concentration.

He privately smirked at their frowning faces, "So? What's it going to be?" He started. "Sink? Or…" he continued as he led off before he disappeared.

Cabba and Kale looked around, confused before Cabba's eyes widened as pain rippled through his entire body, which originated from his stomach. He shakily looked down, and he stared in shock as he saw Naruto's fist lodged inside his stomach. Kale stared in horror before she shivered in fear when she heard Naruto's next word.

"Swim?"

Cabba spat out a glob of saliva as Naruto pulled out his hand slowly and once, he felt the pressure leave his stomach, he limped forward before he stared up at a smirking Naruto. He gritted his teeth in pain as he stumbled forward.

His eyes widened in surprise as his feet were kicked out from underneath him as he felt his back hit the tiled ground. He looked up, his eyes still looking pained at a Naruto that had his arms tied behind his back.

"If you can land a hand it on me with my hands tied behind my back…" Naruto started, "Then, I'll train you." He continued. "But I can say the same for your friend." He finished with a cruel smirk.

Cabba stumbled to his feet, and he turned his head when he heard Kale's soft, meek voice. "C-Cabba? Are you a-alright?" She asked shakily with a stutter in her voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed his eyes at the display of nervousness. But he said nothing as he just observed. He then looked over to his left and as he saw Cabba standing on shaky legs.

"Are you ready or not?" Naruto questioned. "I've given you enough time to recoup." He told the skinny looking Saiyan.

Cabba gritted his teeth before he leaped forward with his fist raised, but Naruto merely tilted his head and avoided the punch with laughable ease.

"Weak," he murmured just loud enough for Cabba to hear before he was then headbutted, causing him to jerk his head back in pain as she slammed his eyes shut.

"Put your heart into it," Naruto barked as he dodged another punch. "Fight with pride, don't you dare show an ounce of fear in battle!" He continued before he dropped to his back.

That got a surprised look from Cabba, but that melted away as his legs were swept out from underneath him. But, his back never hit the ground. Instead, his back hit Naruto's foot, which sent him hurling into the air.

Cabba opened his eyes as he coughed out some blood from his mouth. However, his eyes widened in fear when he saw Naruto appear above him with his knees kicked back into his chest and then he saw the teen rotate in a quick pace while in that position.

He could do nothing but watch as Naruto kicked up his speed before he stopped. His eyes widened to impossible portions as Naruto's feet kicked into his stomach, sending him to the ground.

Cabba coughed out some blood as his back hit the ground at full speed. After a few seconds, Naruto lightly touched back down onto the ground next to Cabba, who was lightly shaking effort as he was trying to stand and will his body to move.

Just then, Kale flew straight into battle with an angered war cry, getting a grunt in surprise from Naruto before he moved his head to the side, dodging a quick punch. But he was then forced to dodge once more. However, in the corner of his eye, he saw Cabba rushing back into the fray of battle.

Not having enough time to raise his power, he was quickly caught off guard, and he hastily dodged a few very quick and rapid punches from Cabba and blocked Kale's outstretched leg with his knee. But he felt his cheek get nicked by a punch from Kale.

His eyes widened before he thrusted his arms and legs out to the side and gave a thundering yell, creating a shockwave of pure Ki that launched the two Saiyans off him and they tumbled onto the ground from the violent and sharp increase in power.

Naruto let his arms fall before he slowly touched his cheek with his thumb and looked at it.

Blood.

Naruto felt a smirk line on his lips before he chuckled. He looked back down at the hopeful Saiyans and smirked. "Find some rooms on my Ship. You two will be staying here if you want to train." He ordered. "Got that?" He growled, getting frantic nods from the two. "Good. Meet me here every day at Five A.M." He ordered once again before he walked out of the Gravity Chamber.

* * *

**»»—Line Break—««**

As Naruto walked out of the Chamber, he made his way over to the main living room, looking to get some water, as he felt pretty thirsty. But he stopped mid-step when he saw two weird, light purple colored scrolls laying on the glass desk.

He never remembered Cabba or Kale placing it there, and he didn't really see Cheelai place anything there either. So… who's was it.

Being curious, he walked up to the table and looked at then with a studious look before he looked to his right and saw a small little post-it note. He reached for it and pulled off the table and started reading the extremely neat cursive writing.

_Let these gifts help you on your journey. _

_Sincerely, _

_You're benefactor _

"Huh," he sounded, before looking at the scrolls with a curious and somewhat eager look. Naruto lightly pulled one off the table and lightly pulled on a pure white string, untying it.

Then, the scroll unfolded and magically floated back onto the table, completely spread out, allowing Naruto to read every word.

"Okay…" he murmured, a little weirded out by the display, but he didn't let it bother him as he sat on his knees and lightly set the desk lower, so he could fully be at level with it. He then lightly pulled the laid out scroll and started reading.

'_This scroll,'_ he thought after reading a good portion of it_. 'Has directions to perform a technique!'_ Naruto realized with slightly parted eyes. _'Who or how would someone give this to me?' _

'_This technique… by the description to what it does and how to learn it… from what I can gather, is extremely dangerous. Not only for the one it's used against… but moreover to the one that's using it!'_

'_But why would someone give me such a powerful technique!'_ Naruto thought, truly stumped before he went back and started reading the description to it again, making sure to memorize it.

_The technique: Kaio-Ken is a supportive technique that multiplies the user's Ki for a "heartbeat" - thus increasing every one of the user's abilities. Their speed, physical strength, Ki reserves, defense- Every single combat orientated ability is heightened the set amount in which setting of multiplier the technique is used._

_However, the technique has one major folly: It puts a major strain of the user's body and if the practitioner of the technique uses it and multiplies their own strength too high before they are accustomed to the right level, then it bears the possibility to prove fatal to the user._

Overall, the technique sounded dangerous… very dangerous. Naruto knew that right away, especially when he read about the consequences. But it did look like it was a powerful technique, so who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

* * *

**»»—Time Skip: Two Weeks—««**

After being on the planet for a full two weeks and the three Saiyans hard at work with their own training.

Kale and Cabba continuously trained, determined to get stronger with the back-seated guidance from Naruto. They each trained at least four hours a day, and Naruto trained mostly alone during nighttime or, at least passed Eight P.M.

With the way he was going, he learned the Kaio-Ken with practical ease. But he quickly realized that learning it was the easiest part. The hardest part by far was training his own body to hold the strain that the technique caused.

While the strain wasn't impossible to maintain, it was still challenging. At least at the moment. But he had a feeling that the enhanced durability that he got from being a Kryptonian helped accommodate the strain to an immense level. So, at the moment, he could maintain the Base State of Kaio-Ken for about two full minutes while at near full strength. He hadn't tried going up to Times-Two, as it seemed pointless if he couldn't maintain the strain of the Base State's strain for an adequate time.

It had been a full week, and Naruto had just got out from a shop, after buying food and other supplies that he needed. As the food he had was made to feed one Saiyan. Not three. So, he was already ahead of the clock and bought loads of food to last them all at least six months.

He had already sealed all the food within a scroll, allowing him to store everything away into suspended animation, preventing the goods from spoiling. However, a raspy, arrogant voice cut through the air and alerted Naruto.

Just then, a decently strong power level appeared behind him. The Saiyan teen turned around slowly and narrowed at his eyes at whoever was speaking.

"You're the one Master Babidi ordered me to bring to him!" The raspy voice laughed arrogantly.

In front of the Saiyan was a weird looking alien humanoid. He had a white oval shaped head that was shaped kind of like a diving board. He had white spikes protruding from his back above his shoulder blades and a white bone-like breastplate. He wore a black skintight jumpsuit, white gloves, and white boots. He had deep green, iris-less eyes and yellow lips and a weird looking 'M' emblem on his forehead.

"And you are?" Naruto questioned with an arrogant spark in his tone, almost laughing at the arrival's appearance. But he managed to keep a serious face, yet calm appearance.

The arrival smirked smugly and leaped backward and struck a pose.

"When Fighting Pui Pui death is a certainty!" Laughed the green-eyed alien.

Naruto smirked, "What rubbish," he scoffed. "You have no idea who your standing in front of… do you?" He questioned as he stared him. Sure, his power level was high, but he could tell that this Pui Pui was nothing, but pathetic garbage compared to him.

Said warrior laughed uproariously, "Please! Why would I even care?! The only thing I care about is bringing you to Master Babidi!"

Now, that caught Naruto's attention real easy. _'Master Babidi? So… this freak serves under another… then the master must be powerful. I need to be careful from here on out,'_ Naruto thought before he smirked.

"Well, and here I was making dinner plans," he chuckled confidently, angering Pui Pui at his mocking words.

"You arrogant wretch! I'll show you!" He yelled, losing his temper as he leaped forward at surprising speed with his fist held out.

Naruto grunted in surprise as he blocked the fist with his forearm before he tilted his head to the right, dodging another punch. He then started moving around, dodging fast blows that actually caused him to lose ground.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with being on the defensive, he leaped up into the air and twisted his body to the side before he threw a red colored blast.

It sailed through the air before it came in contact with the ground before it created a large, red Ki dome that disintegrated everything inside of it. Just then, he saw Pui Pui come charging out of the dome with his fist raised.

He smacked the hand out of the way before he punched Pui Pui square across the face and kneed him straight in the stomach. He then twisted his body and heel-kicked him straight in the throat with brutal efficiency, sending him barreling into the ground.

He then reached the ground and touched down with his arms crossed against his chest. "Kami, you're boring me. What happened to the fallacy of you bring me to your beloved master?" Naruto asked tauntingly as he chuckled in amusement when he saw the flash of anger in the green eyes. "Well? I believe that this is the time to prove me wrong." He taunted.

Pui Pui gritted his teeth before started running forward and started throwing rapid attacks, surpassing the speed he was using before.

Naruto grunted as he was nicked by a few of those attacks before he was punched in the stomach and backhanded into a nearby rock formation.

Naruto gritted his teeth before he coughed out some salvia, watching as some of it rained down from the tip of his mouth. "That's more like it!" He grinned savagely before he stood back up and wiped off some blood on his lip with his white gloves, smearing some of the blood on them.

Pui Pui looked at him in surprise before he grinned back, "Your as every bit as capable as Master Babidi promised you were!" Pui Pui exclaimed with some surprise, as in the beginning, he thought of Naruto, nothing more than a weakling.

'I may as well try this out now,' Naruto thought before he grinned. He then got in a powering up stance with his arms parted slightly and his legs spread. He hunched over a small amount before he gave a yell.

Just then, his red aura of power flared around him, and small sparks of lightning started radiating off him. Just then, a small blue forcefield came around him and around that, were small bits of lightning discharging off it. Gritting his teeth, he yelled and threw his arms and legs to the side, creating a large, red explosion of Ki.

Pui Pui gritted his teeth before he yelled as he was thrown back from the oppressive force and his back came into contact with a hill.

'It looks like he's getting serious,' Pui Pui thought seriously as he watched as the smoke dispersed, allowing Pui Pui to fully see Naruto who was still in a hunched over position. His skin looked a bit red from underneath his aura, something that confused the minion a large amount.

Just then, Naruto smirked darkly, "Well… Pui Pui you said your name was?" He asked innocently, earning a grunt and nod from the servant. "Well then, it's nice to meet you Pui Pui. But… I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. I hope you understand," Naruto stated causing the man to grit his teeth in rage.

"But, don't get so down!" Naruto yelled with an insane grin. "I'll let you die knowing that you were a successful test of my newest technique!" He exclaimed, finally causing Pui Pui to snap in anger.

Pui Pui roared in rage as he pulled his hand forward before, he clasped his hand on his wrist. "Eat this!"

**"Pui Pui's Steady Barrage!"** He screamed in outrage. Out of the tips of his fingers, came a fury of bright pink energy blasts that neared Naruto quickly.

Naruto just smirked arrogantly before he spoke loud and clear.

**"Kaio-Ken!" **

Naruto exclaimed before he disappeared in a burst of untraceable speed.

Pui Pui watched in shock as his most powerful attack fail, and he quickly moved around, searching for Naruto. But he stiffened when he heard Naruto speak from behind him.

"Goodbye!" Naruto screamed before he kicked Pui Pui right in the side of the stomach, causing him to spit out a large amount of saliva and blood from his mouth. He has then kicked underneath the chin, causing him to be sent flying into the air screaming all the way as he helplessly soared through the air.

But just as he recovered, Naruto appeared above him, and he punched downwards, hitting his abnormally large head, sending him flying back down. But, before he could hit the ground, he was kicked in the back, sending him back up.

Naruto grinned as he touched back onto the ground and then he held out his hand and aimed it at the airborne and panicking Pui Pui. Around him came a blue forcefield that interacted with his violent red aura that seemed to get even more erratic ever since he called out Kaio-Ken.

**"Big Bang Ray!"** He yelled before he shot out a large funnel of bright blue colored energy.

Pui Pui watched with a horrified expression on his face before screamed in burning pain as the blast consumed him. Within a second, he was completely disintegrated, leaving nothing but black smoke and lingering dust that flew into the wind.

Naruto hummed with satisfaction before his violent red aura vanished with a wisp of energy, canceling out Kaio-Ken.

He then let out a breath of air, "It looks like I still have work to do if I want to use Kaio-Ken in a serious battle." He sounded with a little tired with the energy that he just expelled. "Well, the only thing I can do it get back to training!" He finished with an arrogant and self-assured smirk.

* * *

**»»—END—««**

**That chapter was a little hard to write, I admit it. It took me a week to do it, as I had gotten writer's block a few times just along that chapter. And, I had also lost some motivation. But, no need to worry, as I finished it!**

**Also, Naruto did not need to use Kaio-Ken against Pui Pui. He used it against him because he wanted to see how it fared in a battle against a half decent opponent. No, Naruto could have beaten him in Base with low-mid difficulty.**

**(1): Think of it kind of like a Mall... but in space. And, far more advanced and dangerous. Space Mall!**

**Now, bringing Kaio-Ken into the story came to me kind of in the last second during the planning phase and figured it would be a good technique for Naruto to learn. But, as you can probably see, Naruto is not planning to use it like Goku does and just multiply his power as much as possible. I won't spoil anything else on the matter.**

**Plus! Who was it who gave Naruto the two scrolls? And what is in the other one? The first on to guess it correctly gets a cookie. **

… **well, more of a digital cookie. Either that or a digital high-five. Either one works tbh. **

**Power Levels**

**Cabba: 2,000**

**Kale: 1,300**

**Kale (Angry): 2,400**

**Cabba (Post Training): 50,000**

**Kale (Post Training): 48,300**

**Cheelai: 200**

**Naruto (Heavily Suppressed Against Cabba and Kale): 40,000**

**Naruto: 6,600,000**

**Naruto (Kaio-Ken Base State): 9,900,000**

**Naruto (Big Bang Ray): 10,800,000**

**Pui Pui: 5,100,000**

**Pui Pui (Pui Pui's Steady Barrage): 5,600,000**

**That's all! And please, review and let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

-Rose


End file.
